


Homecoming

by PaddieCake



Series: Cold and Cruel, Self-Absorbed and Narcissistic [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: +Eudora, Anxiety, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, By other characters, Chaos, Dave's here guys, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hazel and Cha-Cha take orders too literally, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Torture, Semi-Reliable Narrator, So glad i can add that tag, Team Zero (Umbrella Academy), doors as weapons, off camera chandelier murder, yey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 77,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddieCake/pseuds/PaddieCake
Summary: With the news of Reginald Hargreeve's death, Allison and Klaus come back home for the first time in twelve years.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Hargreeves/Their Bullshit, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Luther Hargreeves & Eudora Patch
Series: Cold and Cruel, Self-Absorbed and Narcissistic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797274
Comments: 902
Kudos: 470





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins!
> 
> Once again thank you all for reading, commenting, and giving kudos, it's really appreciated <3\. 
> 
> Tags will be added as I go on, I hope you enjoy!

#  Chapter 1

Klaus couldn't believe dad was  _ dead _ . He didn't think the old bastard  _ could _ die if he was honest. 

Klaus couldn't say he was all that torn up about it.

The only reason he was going to the funeral, besides Allison and to see his siblings (Diego, he meant Diego), was to make sure he really  _ was _ dead. Considering the bastard hadn't popped up to harass him made it hard to be sure.

"Unless he hates you  _ so much _ he wants nothing to do with you." Ben suggested. 

"It's possible!" Klaus agreed cheerfully, helping Allison into the helicopter.

"I hope whatever is possible is you successfully flying this thing with the bare minimum amount of flight hours to get your license." Allison said, buckling up.

"I've  _ flown _ , come on, why would I do this if I wasn't confident in my ability?"

"Definitely not bragging rights." Ben muttered, with Allison repeating a similar "To show off." 

Klaus waved them off.

Allison was taking it harder than he was. She didn't seem  _ sad _ , per se, but it clearly bothered her. He supposed it bothered him a bit too. Reginald did raise them after all, no matter how badly he fucked it up.

"You're all fueled up." Jack said, patting the side of the helicopter, pulling Klaus out of his thoughts.

"Thanks." Klaus said, shaking the man's hand. He pulled his own headset on. "Ready?" He asked, looking back again. 

She gave him a thumbs up and after a few moments they were off.

He had called Pogo ahead of time and it turns out Reginald  _ did _ have a helicopter landing pad. No helicopter though.

Klaus was glad to see he was continuing to stick it to the old man by being  _ amazing _ .

"I'm  _ also _ ready, thanks." Ben said from his spot next to Allison.

"Sure, but if I screw up you won't die." Klaus said with a shrug.

" _ Klaus! _ "

"Oh relax, I'd save you." He said looking back to Allison. 

"I can't believe you talked me into this. This was a terrible idea."

"Nah, we'll be fine." Klaus said, giving her a thumbs up. 

Allison flipped him off.

  
  


After her initial apprehension Allison kept oohing and ahhing at the scenery. It  _ was _ really beautiful flying over the country.

"I take it back, this is the best reckless thing you've ever done." Allison said.

Klaus shrugged "I know."

They stopped to refuel the tank, and their stomachs, but were off again. They reached the hangar a few hours later, landing very gracefully onto the platform. 

Klaus half expected Pogo to help them out, or at least  _ have  _ some people to help them, but no one was there. 

"Always finds way to screw you over." Klaus muttered.

"I heard a rumor the helicopter put itself away." Allison said smugly.

Klaus watched the helicopter slowly and carefully pull itself into the hangar.

"I mean I was going to but this saves me so much energy! I'll call the taxi." Klaus said, their bags trailing behind him to the nearest pay phone.

The taxi came quickly, and as it drew nearer and nearer Klaus grew more and more anxious. Ben didn't see much better, pulling his hood over his head.

It took them very little time to get back to the Academy. Klaus could feel his chest tighten, and he grabbed Allison's hand. 

"You'll help me empty out my old drugs?" He asked, feeling very tense as they stood in front of the giant wooden doors. 

"Of course. Oh… actually I do have a favor to ask." Allison asked. "Dad has this Faberge carousel, I want it for Claire and you-"

"Know exactly what you're talking about! And I know where it is, we'll grab it." He said, nudging her. 

And then they were entering the mansion. 

He looked around feeling a little lost and unsure of himself. Almost like he'd been transported back in time. 

"I did  _ not _ miss this place." Klaus muttered.

"Me either." Ben agreed.

"I'm going to go put my stuff away before raiding dad's shit. And I'm not ready to see everyone yet." He added, giving Allison a knowing look. 

He mostly meant Vanya. A lot of the rage he had felt faded, but he was still furious with her and he needed to get his thoughts together a bit before being in the same room as her.

"That's fine. I'm going to go try and find… someone, I guess." She said, giving him her luggage, which he immediately deposited in front of her door. When he got to his own room, however, it… wasn't.

The walls, which he covered in doodles and the mad ramblings of ghosts and his own thoughts, were completely bare. They were a soft cream color with matching carpeting. 

It reminded him of rehab.

"Oh, Klaus… I'm sorry." 

He was startled to find Vanya sitting in what would have been her room if the wall that separated them was still there. "Uh… you did this?" He asked, trying to keep any resentment out of his voice. It's not like he hadn't wanted to do something similar himself, once upon a time, but the opportunity never presented itself, and then one day he was living in California. He did feel weird about it, though.

Maybe it was because of  _ who _ did it, not so much that it happened.

"Years ago, after you left. But uh, I have my own apartment so you can stay here, I was just… reminiscing." Vanya said softly, getting up off her bed, crammed in one corner to leave room for… well there wasn't much aside from basic furniture and a music stand. 

"You can just stay in my room." Ben offered, which Klaus felt more comfortable with anyway.

"Yeah, thanks…" Klaus said, to the both of them, but mostly Ben. "Where's my stuff?" He'd had quite a collection of clothes and knick knacks that he'd left behind, he wanted to see if anything was worth keeping or selling. He had a nice tea set he wanted to keep, he was pretty sure he had stolen it, but who knows really. 

"We uh, we flushed everything." Vanya said, looking down.

Klaus didn't think he could get anymore confused. "What? There's no way you  _ flushed _ clothes down the toilet."

Her face flushed red and her eyes went wide. "Oh! I thought you meant… They're in the attic. I'm sorry."

"Right… Well uh. Right." Klaus said waving at Vanya vaguely before making his way to Ben's room first.

"So much for having time before dealing with her." Klaus muttered, dropping his suitcase on the ground. 

"I think she flushed your old drugs."

"Good, saves me time from doing it myself."

"And Allison will still owe you a favor." Ben added as they trudged up to the attic.

"She  _ did _ get those new boots." Klaus agreed.

He led some of the boxes marked 'Klaus' down to Ben's room, but figured he would go through them after the funeral.

"I think dad kept that carousel near his room, but…"

"You want to see what's in his office."

Klaus shrugged. "What's he going to do, yell at me?" Klaus asked. 

Klaus ignored the pointed look Ben gave him and started rummaging through Reginald's things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how improbable and impractical it probably would be, but I'm just going to pretend you can fly cross country in a helicopter the same way you can an airplane. ..


	2. Chapter 2

Allison ran into Diego and Grace first, which was fine. He was brooding at the kitchen table and Grace was cooking. "Hi, mom." Allison said, waiting for Grace to turn around.

"Oh, hello dear it's so good to see you again!" 

Allison smiled back, though she did wonder why she was so… happy. Surely she'd be a bit upset about dad. "It's great to see you too."

"I'll make you some hot chocolate!" 

"Thanks, mom." Allison turned to the kitchen table where Diego sat, gripping a mug tightly. "Hi Diego." Allison said, sitting across from him, nudging his foot with hers.

"Hey."

Allison snorted "Christ you're moody."

"Language, dear."

Allison blinked. She was an adult and couldn't curse at home without Claire repeating it, and now she couldn't curse  _ here _ . She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"It  _ is _ a funeral Allison, some of us don't celebrate the death of our parental figures." Diego said, kicking Allison's shin, probably for her rolling her eyes at Grace.

"First off,  _ ouch _ . Second don't tell me you're  _ actually _ upset."

"Maybe I  _ am _ ! You don't know me."

Grace placed down two mugs, the hot chocolate smelled delicious, and it was something she remembered fondly. It had been hard for her to recreate it, and while her mother-in-law came close it wasn't the same. "Thanks, mom." 

"I'm just pissed off I have to deal with you assholes, ever think of that?"

"Language. And don't be silly, it's lovely that the house is full again, I missed you children." She said, brightly before turning around to the stove again. 

Allison frowned, she couldn't imagine how lonely it would have been here alone with just dad and Pogo. Luther for awhile maybe, she had no idea if he ever moved before going into space.

Probably not.

"I'm guessing you're more upset with some of us more than others?"

Diego snorted. "Maybe one. Or seven." He muttered, drinking his hot chocolate. Allison smiled at the look on Diego's face. It was happy and nostalgic, the way she felt drinking it. 

"Her favorite dinosaur is the triceratops, by the way. And she wants us to repaint her room." She didn't want to start a fight, not yet. She couldn't blame Diego, or especially Klaus, for being pissed, she just hoped it could wait a day or two.

Diego huffed "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your name was written in the book, Klaus guessed it based on the wrapping. We  _ know _ you sent it."

"Well if I  _ did  _ send it, I'd be glad Claire enjoys it."

"And thanks for coming to my wedding. It really meant a lot to me."

"Don't be disgusting. And I only went for the fish anyway." Diego said.

Allison snorted. She forgot how stupid Diego could act. "Yeah, ok." She muttered, sipping her hot chocolate. "Well at least you came at all."

"Klaus called so many times I just hoped he'd stop."

Allison was surprised by that. She didn't know Klaus had made  _ any _ phone calls. And Diego was still the only one to show up? 

"Which he did, so it worked."

"And you got free fish." Allison added, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

Diego pointed to her; "Exactly. I think Luther is going to be starting a family meeting soon."

"Have you seen him yet?" Allison asked, a little too excited. Despite how disappointed in how things turned out she really wanted to see him. 

"Still as big and dumb as ever." He said, heading into the sitting room. Allison snorted as she took a look at the bar and decided to pour herself a drink.

"Want one?"

"Nope, gotta keep this healthy." And he smacked his stomach like that meant  _ anything  _ to her. "Besides is that a good idea with Klaus?" He added. His tone was almost accusatory, though she couldn't figure out if it was towards her or Klaus.

"He's doing fine. Me drinking one glass of scotch won't ruin his sobriety. Seriously, we've had a system for years now, he'll tell me if it's a problem." 

Diego was about to say something else when Vanya walked in. 

Allison could feel the tension, Diego's entire body went rigid, and she felt herself flinch back a bit at seeing her sister.

"H-hey guys." She said, looking between the two of them. 

Allison gave her an awkward smile, but she knew it couldn't look sincere. "Hey, Vanya."

Vanya let out an awkward little laugh, clearly nervous. "Do you mind if I have one?" 

"You can have this one." Allison shrugged, handing Vanya the glass she had poured for herself before grabbing another glass. 

"You shouldn't be here." Diego said, and Allison looked up to see him sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

Vanya's head dropped and she stared at her feet.

"Not now, Diego." 

"No, he's right, I should go. I don't know why I bothered coming."

"Because you have the right to be here." She hoped Diego could understand 'shut up, asshole' from just her facial expression. Given the quiet tantrum he was throwing he seemed to.

Allison sat down on the couch next to Vanya, and as soon as she did Klaus came bouncing in, wearing a skirt she hadn't seen in  _ years _ . "Where did you get that?" She asked, eyes moving over to Luther who followed Klaus looking  _ huge _ , but also quite annoyed. 

"Your closet. It's a little dated, but what can you do." He said with a shrug, unceremoniously flopping onto the couch next to Diego, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

Allison smirked at how simultaneously fond and angry Diego looked. 

Luther looked a little lost, coughing awkwardly in the way he always did when he was about to call a meeting.

Klaus clapped his hands excitedly, "And so it begins!" 

Luther gave Klaus a glare, but there seemed to be more to it, and the utter disdain on Klaus' face gave Allison the impression  _ something _ happened before the meeting. She raised an eyebrow, but he waved her off, he'd tell her later.

"I just thought we could have a small memorial service in the courtyard."

Klaus and Diego both rolled their eyes, completely independently of each other and Allison was  _ fascinated _ . But she was pulled out of it as Luther continued.

"Dad had a favorite spot?" That was news to her, and she could see Klaus mutter, could almost guess that it had something to do with dad not liking  _ anything _ , and something at which Diego snorted. 

"Yeah, by the oak tree. We used to sit under there all the time… You guys never did that?"

Allison looked down, and felt her chest clench. She'd always figured dad liked her, at least a little, even if she knew it wasn't really true, but to have his favoritism so blatantly thrown in her face by Luther of all people.

"Will there be refreshments? Scones would be lovely. Cucumber sandwiches? Those are always a winner." Klaus said, sitting up. It was just now that Allison realized he was hugging a trophy tightly to his side.

'Why?' She mouthed, unable to hide the smirk on her face.

He shrugged, glancing over to Luther, and so Allison could assume he was just trying to piss off their brother.

"Uh… sure, I guess… Look, there's some other things we need to discuss. About dad's death."

"What about it?" Vanya asked, shifting in her seat. 

"Well…"

Diego scoffed, getting up and walking across the room to the bar. "Here we go." he muttered. 

Allison didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but if Diego caved to alcohol so quickly it must have been  _ interesting. _

"I think dad was murdered…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching a movie called Tammy and The Trex (super cheesy horror movie available on Shudder, don't know if it's elsewhere, 10/10 would reccomend), and there was a scene in it that had the same energy as Klaus riding in an ice cream truck, so that was real fun.

Luther hadn't expected to get a message from Pogo saying that dad had died. He looked at his home for the last four years, a small bit of moon he'd done what he could to make comfortable, a piece of land he'd made his own.

He loved the moon, and he hated it.

It was beautiful but lonely. 

But he'd had an important mission, so it was ok.

He felt horrible that he was almost _glad_ he could go back home, maybe see Pogo and Grace, his siblings. He truly wished it was under better circumstances, though.

He was so thankful to see Pogo, and hugged him as gently as he could when he got back. Grace had been next before he went to take a shower. He'd been careful to avoid the mirrors, something his station had been lacking. 

He shaved his beard, cut his hair, pulled on clothes mom had laid out for him, and then immediately ran into Diego.

Well really, Diego ran into him. 

In dad's room.

Pogo had said dad's monocle was missing, and that was suspicious. Dad _always_ had his monocle. 

But when he tried to explain this to Diego it just ended up in a disagreement. He really shouldn't have been surprised, Diego never respected dad, and Luther knew that was true now more than ever as he headed out of dad's room and into his office.

Of course the only one worse than Diego was "Klaus…"

Klaus was spinnung around dad's office chair, an unlit cigar in his mouth. He stopped and put his feet up on the desk when he spotted Luther. "Number One! Luther! Lulu. Holy shit you got _big_." And he flexed his arms, nodding in approval. 

Luther's jaw clenched, Klaus wouldn't think so highly of him if he knew the truth. "You know dad didn't like us being in here, Klaus."

Klaus' voice was strained when he spoke, it sounded almost sad except for the twitch of a smile on his lips. "I know, I know. Just… proving that he's really gone… And he is…"

Luther sighed, rubbing his forehead in aggravation. "Why are you here?"

Klaus put the cigar down and put a hand to his chest "For the inheritance, obviously. And to see you guys, and mom. It's been awhile."

"12 years." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. He'd been alone for twelve years, and none of them bothered to contact him.

It hurt.

Especially as he watched Klaus move from the chair to sit on dad's desk with such little regard for the only person in their family who seemed to care about him. "How've you been? Busy I guess." He said, flexing his arms again, and making a motion vaguely towards the sky. "Didn't know they had gym equipment up there."

It was making him dizzy. 

"They don't, I just took my training seriously."

Klaus' demeanor shifted, turning tense and bristly. "Ah, sure." Klaus nodded, fiddling with something behind him.

Of course Klaus was stealing.

"Can you get off his desk? He just died, Klaus."

Which now that Luther thought about it, maybe if he asked during the family meeting, Klaus would have a harder time getting out of conjuring dad. 

"Yeah that's fair."

Luther was stunned at how quickly Klaus agreed. "Right, thanks…"

"Anyway I'm going to go say 'hi' to Diego-"

"Wait." Luther said, eyeing the strange way Klaus held himself. _Something_ was off. Luther rolled his eyes "Drop it."

Klaus blinked up at him "Exsqueeze me?"

"Whatever you stole, drop it."

Klaus pulled out dad's ridiculously expensive fountain pen. 

The one Luther was positive was several thousand dollars.

"I just thought it would be fun to sign documents with it." Klaus was pouting as he handed the pen over.

Luther was so flabbergasted he just handed it back. "What documents?"

"Uh… contracts mostly? NDAs, the occasional autograph… I do have that one need to go over." Klaus sighed, mumbling about having to make a phone call as he out the pen in his pocket.

"Oh… Vanya's book mentioned something about you… working." Luther didn't realize it was that serious, though. With contracts. It was hard to wrap his mind around Klaus of all people doing something so… adult. "She mentioned art? I don't… really remember."

Klaus scoffed "That book says a lot of things." Luther couldn't help but agree. "But you really have… no idea?" Klaus asked, frowning. 

It was Luther's turn to scoff. 

"Last I checked you and Allison weren't exactly forthcoming with information." Luther said, crossing his arms. He was still upset about having to find out about the wedding _and_ his niece completely from magazines.

"Last _I_ checked you didn't _want_ any information." Klaus said, pushing past him. "Seriously Luther, don't start."

Luther stood there dumbfounded. 

How was this _his_ fault?

"This is going well." He muttered to himself, following his brother. He really shouldn't be surprised to see Klaus stripping out of his pants and shirt and into a skirt from Allison's room, and yet he was. 

"Well uh… there's a family meeting… downstairs." Klaus patted his arm in a very patronizing manner. "Right."

Things did not get better as he tried to to convince his siblings of the fact that dad was probably _murdered._

"Well, last time I talked to him dad sounded strange… ("quelle surprise")"

"Strange how?" Vanya asked, gripping a glass, and Luther was surprised to see that he and Klaus were the only ones not drinking.

"He was telling me to be careful of who I trusted, and he was on edge…" Luther said, feeling a fluttering in his stomach. 

"Luther…" Allison said gently, getting up and placing a hand on his arm. He really missed her, missed all of them even if they were pissing him off. 

"He was a paranoid, bitter old man. He was starting to lose whatever was left of his marbles." Diego said from the bar. 

Klaus snorted from behind him. 

Right, the plan.

"Look, I _know_ you don't like to do it, but I need you to talk to dad." 

Allison froze next to him, looking over to Klaus. Klaus' face was hard to read. 

"No, Luther, that's ridiculous." Allison said.

"Yeah, I can't just call dad from the afterlife and be like 'Dad, could you stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?'" Klaus said, giggling.

Allison laughed. 

Luther was pretty sure dad didn't play tennis.

"Why not? That's… your _thing_." 

Vanya got up and headed to the bar for another drink. 

"It doesn't really work like that." Allison said, shrugging a bit.

"You're high?" Luther asked. 

He thought it was an innocent enough question but suddenly three pairs of eyes were glaring at him. Vanya chewed on her lip, staring at the bar top.

"Seriously?" Allison said, crossing her arms and moving across the room to sit next to Klaus.

"Wait, me?" Luther said.

"Yeah, you." 

Klaus groaned loudly, leaning back against the couch, arm over his eyes. "If I agree to this will you promise me to shut up? Christ that's twice today." Klaus added under his breath. 

"Twice?" And Allison looked over to the bar.

Luther closed his mouth with a click of his teeth. 

He took a deep breath.

"There's also dad's monocle…" Luther offered slowly, treading carefully. He didn't _really_ think any of his siblings could have killed dad, but it was important to get all suspicions aired out.

"What about it?" Allison asked.

"It's missing."

"Good, it made his eyes even _more_ lifeless than they already were." Klaus said. 

"Who gives a shit, Luther? It's completely worthless." Diego said, flipping a knife in his hand. 

Luther swallowed nervously "Well… _someone_ took it, but _why_? It had to be… someone close to him."

Luther flinched at the cacophony of anger aimed at him as they realized his implications.

Luther sighed deeply as he stood there, unsure of what to do next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Luther POV!
> 
> This isn't going to be in any specific order, just if a chapter fits a character better I'm going to write it from that character's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions, amirite?

"I can _ not _ believe they're so  _ stuck _ in their own heads they really didn't think I could even  _ be _ sober." Klaus muttered watching as dad's urn Klaus had taken out of his office floated lazily around in circles. The light reflecting off it was pretty.

He  _ was _ supposed to be meditating to try and conjure the old bastard, but Klaus was bored, and the other ghosts were getting antsy so now he was just floating there watching dad fly around.

He thought smashing him against the wall might be cathartic but he wouldn't even be able to blame anyone else for the beating he'd get if he did.

"Yeah, it's bullshit, can you  _ please _ stop doing that you're going to spill him." Ben said, hands hovering around the ashes as if he'd be able to catch it.

Klaus snorted "Imagine? Vacuum dad up and throw him out with the rest of the trash." 

"Maybe stop insulting him? If he comes back do you _really_ want him to be angry with you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes,, he was pretty sure dad wouldn't be any mess angry if he wasn't insulting him. "I  _ could _ do that, but I kind of need him to  _ manifest _ ! I know you don't have any feelings, Reggie, but something?" 

Nothing.

"I mean if I had a son, adopted son, who could, you know… talk to the dead I just might come out. Say hello, yell at me, tell me if someone killed you."

Still nothing.

Klaus laid back, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you Jesus posing on purpose, or is this a new technique?"

Klaus flipped Ben off. 

He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing down. He could hear the ghosts he usually managed to keep at bat becoming noisier.

Klaus tried to fight through the noise for something recognizable. 

"Uh… you hear that?" Ben asked. 

"I hear a  _ lot _ of things, right now, Bennie." Klaus muttered, sitting up and opening his eyes. He flinched at the group of ghosts all calling out to him, none of them dad though. Just gorey, screaming monsters.

But now that Ben mentioned it he  _ did _ hear something else. He tried to relax enough to get the ghosts to fade away again and focus on the sound but it wasn't working well.

"I hate this house." He sighed, already missing his home, and family, and work.

"I love this song." Ben said, dancing awkwardly. 

He strained his ears to figure out what Ben was talking about, but soon he didn't need to. The volume rose slowly as Tiffany's 'I Think We're Alone Now' played through the house.

Klaus closed his eyes and let the music flow through him. He spun around, barely in tune to the music, holding Reggie's urn to his chest. Several other items in the room floated around him in circles. 

As the music came to an end the ghosts were gone, and the floating objects settled back down into their proper places. Klaus was panting a bit, but he felt pretty good. The light hearted distraction was something he needed.

And then there was a thundering crack, and objects began moving of their own accord, Klaus struggled to get Reginald's urn before it crashed against the wall. He looked down at it with wide eyes, and then around the room. "Dad?" 

"It's coming from outside." Ben said, already racing out the door. Klaus put Reginald down and followed after him.

"What the…" There was a giant hole in the sky, great. 

  
  


"Don't get too close!" Luther called "It looks like some kind of temporal anomaly… or a miniature black hole."

Klaus stared at Luther.

"Pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan." Diego said, glancing at Klaus. 

Klaus shrugged, shielding his eyes.

"I can try and get a closer look?" Klaus suggested but Allison grabbed his forearm and pulled him back.

"That's a  _ terrible  _ idea, Klaus."

"Get behind me!" Luther called, as another crack lightning drew close to them. Klaus flinched back as Luther rounded them all behind him.

Klaus snorted as Diego pushed forward "Yeah, get behind us!"

The black hole and/or temporal anomaly wobbled and something fell out, landing on the ground in front of them.

Klaus felt his blood run cold. "D...does anyone else see little Number Five or is that just me?" Klaus asked, shaking a bit.

  
  


"Shit." Five muttered, brushing himself off.

His chest tightened when he didn't get an answer from the others. He looked to Ben, but since he was dead he could see ghosts.

Klaus swallowed and was about to walk over but Five turned to leave. His ears felt like they were ringing as everyone started filing out of the courtyard. His breath hitched, trying to convince himself Five was fine, but sometimes the dead didn't  _ realize _ they were dead, and Klaus couldn't sit there and explain that to his brother, he  _ couldn't _ .

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Klaus took a shuddering breath as another reached for his face. "Hey, hey, he's really here." Allison's voice said, and Klaus' eyes focused on her face, her eyes were tinged red, and she looked worried, but it was something familiar. Klaus could only nod vaguely as Allison tried to calm him down "I promise he's here. I don't know how but he's here and alive, ok?"

Klaus' hand was shaking as he played with the hem of Allison's coat, but he was calming down "Shit…"

"Yeah, shit." Allison agreed, squeezing his hand. 

"I'm ok I think."

"You sure?"

Klaus shook his head. 

Allison pulled him into a hug which Klaus sunk into. 

"Are you two coming?" Luther asked.

"In a second." Allison said, pulling away to look at Klaus. He didn't know what she was looking for exactly, especially since he was feeling better, but she seemed to find it and led him to the kitchen.

Now that he could wrap his mind around Five being back and _alive_ , he could sit there and  watch with fascination as Five blink back and forth in the kitchen.

He forgot Five liked those stupid marshmallow sandwiches. He glanced at Allison who made a gagging face.

Even he would never dare to feed Claire one of those. 

"What's the date?"

Vanya piped up "The 24th."

"Of what?" Five asked.

"March."

Five nodded as he spread the peanutbutter on globs. "Good."

Luther moved forward "Are we going to talk about what happened? It's been seventeen  _ years _ ."

Five scoffed "It's been a  _ lot _ longer than that." He blinked to another cabinet and grabbed marshmallows.

"I haven't missed that." Luther muttered.

Klaus had.

"Where'd you go?"

"The future, it's shit by the way."

Klaus snorted "Called it!"

"Shoulda listened to the old man… Jumping through space is easy, jumping through time?" Five sighed, and shook his head, taking a bite out of the sandwich. His eyes focused in on Klaus, and be gave Five a small wave. "Nice dress."

Oh! "Thanks!" Klaus said, smiling brightly and swishing one of the skirt straps. Five nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"How'd you get back?" Luther butt in, trying to get back on track, but quite frankly Klaus was pretty sure they should be throwing some kind of family reunion, celebrating their brother coming back. 

Five explained, and Klaus was amused by how confused Diego and Luther looked. 

"That makes no sense." Diego said at the end of it all.

"Well it would if you were smarter."

Klaus giggled, and Allison pressed her face into his shoulder to hide her own laughter.

The look Diego gave him made him laugh harder.

Luther gave them _all_ a look "How long were you there?" He asked, turning back to Five.

"Forty-five years. Give or take."

Klaus gave Five a once-over. 

"You must have used  _ really _ good moisturizer." Klaus said.

Five took another bite of his sandwich trying to ignore him. He was  _ pretty _ sure Five smiled, but it was hard to tell if it was his joke or the sandwich. 

At least Allison laughed.

But then Five blinked away, leaving the rest of them in the kitchen.

"No, he needs to come back here and explain himself." Diego said.

"He just got back from God knows where after … forty-five years. He probably just needs a minute to himself to readjust." Klaus said despite every bone in his body screaming at him to bombard Five with hugs and questions. 

"I'm going to go talk to him." Vanya said, quietly leaving the kitchen.

"And _I'm_ going to go check on mom." Diego said, tossing a glance at Luther.

That just left himself, Allison, and Luther.

"So uh… where's your husband, uhm…"

"Patrick, at home with Claire." Allison said, voice tight. 

Klaus was happy to be ignored for now, going to the fridge and pulling out a carton of juice and pouring himself a glass. 

"And they didn't come?" 

"I didn't really want her to deal with all of this. It's a lot, I just don't want her first impressions of our family to be…"

"Time traveling portals and murder accusations?" Klaus offered. 

"What're you still doing here? We're having a conversation."

Klaus shared a look with Ben, then quirked an eyebrow at Allison. "I'm pretty sure it's for the same reasons as you big guy." Klaus said, patting Luther's shoulder. 

"Why don't you go bother Diego or something." 

Allison rolled her eyes at him, and Klaus shrugged. "I think I'm just going to go take a nap. Let me know when we have dad's 'memorial'." He headed back up to Ben's room.

He'd almost forgotten about the box he'd grabbed and managed to hide from Luther during the interrogation in Reginald's office, and wanted to see what was inside.

Also he really just liked the box. He told himself he'd give it to Claire eventually, but she was getting that carousel and she'd understand.

When he finally got it opened it seemed to be a journal and a bunch of notes.

"Oh, that'll be interesting to read." Ben said, bending over one of the pages that seemed to be a chart on their brainwaves from when they slept. 

Klaus nodded as he put everything away for now before sprawling out on the bed. "Agreed, but for now I wasn't kidding about the nap." He said, yawning loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five is back, yey!


	5. Chapter 5

Allison leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over her chest. "Is there a reason you kicked him out of the kitchen?" 

Luther looked down at his feet, he looked sad, maybe annoyed. "He was just… I just wanted to talk to you. I missed you. I mean I missed all of you, but."

Allison had a hard time believing that. The part of her that was still bitter about two of her siblings missing her wedding didn't think Luther cared at all, but he was  _ terrible _ at hiding his feelings and he looked genuinely upset. "I missed you too, Luther, really. It's  _ great _ seeing you again, but you don't have to be an asshole to talk to me alone. You could just… wait for the opportunity instead of being rude. Or ask nicely?"

Luther stared at her. "Like he'd listen?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Allison asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She shook her head, not sure where Luther was going with this.

Luther didn't elaborate further, leaving her confused. Luther stayed quiet, and Allison didn't know what he was thinking which was a little upsetting. Once upon a time it was second nature to know. 

Allison was about to make small talk but Luther beat her to it.

"Do they know about us? Me? I just…"

"Of course." Allison said, smiling "How could I not tell her about her uncles. She loves hearing about you guys. She was so upset when she found out she couldn't visit you on the moon."

At least she got Luther to smile. "I'm glad… I'm excited to meet her, and Patrick… He's nice?"

Allison beamed, feeling a swell of emotion "He's fantastic. You know it was a little rocky at first, but it's really good. He's great with Claire, he and Klaus are really close, and I love him, and I love being with him." 

Luther nodded slowly, shifting. "That's really good." 

The silence that followed was awkward, and Allison fidgeted with the hem of her shirt to distract her from it.

"Did you see what Diego was wearing?" Luther asked after a few minutes that seemed to last an hour.

She let out a relieved, breathy laugh. "Oh gosh, the stupid outfit? I know." 

"Do you think he wears that thing to the bathroom?"

"Like in the shower? Absolutely, he wore it to my  _ wedding _ ." Allison said, pressing her face into Luther's shoulder. 

He tensed a bit underneath her, managing to get out a chuckle. "Sounds… sounds funny."

"Yeah."

Luther coughed, and Allison poured herself some water. 

"You ok? You seem a little…"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine it's just… everything going on." Luther said.

Allison nodded, going over and giving Luther a one-armed hug. "I'm sorry." 

"I should probably go find Pogo so we can set up for the memorial." Luther said, nodding. 

"I'll come help, I'm not doing anything else anyway."

So she followed Luther to Pogo's room but he wasn't there. 

"Maybe he's in dad's office." Allison suggested.

"Ugh, Klaus was in there earlier, he stole one of dad's pens."

Allison was surprised, she expected him to have taken much more than just a pen. When she said that out loud Luther snorted. 

"I'm sure he tried to take something else and you distracted him. Especially since I wanted something for Claire." 

She laughed at the scandalized look on Luther's face.

"You don't think he's taking something now? He said he was going to take a nap, but…"

Allison thought over it a moment before nodding "Probably went to take a nap, he did fly us here, he's probably tired." 

She cackled at the confused expression on Luther's face, and she explained about the stupid helicopter he owned. "Like he's had the thing for years and this is the first time he's flown the damn thing." She said, wiping at her eyes. 

"Oh! For a second I thought he could  _ actually _ fly." Luther said, shaking his head. 

Allison was confused for a minute until she remembered Klaus hadn't learned he had telekinesis or levitation until after being in California. "Holy shit." She said, shaking him a bit.

"What?"

Allison was about to tell him before shaking her head. "No, no I'll let Klaus say it, I'm sure it'll be a whole thing." 

"I'm  _ really  _ confused." 

"Trust me." Allison said grinning widely.

Pogo was in dad's office, and he seemed to be looking for something.

"Everything ok?" Luther asked. "I know Klaus (and Allison smacked his arm) was in here earlier, I hope he didn't mess anything up."

Pogo straightened himself out, he let out a sigh. "Thank you, I'll ask him about it later." He said, gripping his cane. "No, everything is fine, though. Thank you Master Luther. Did you two need something?"

"We wanted to start setting up for the memorial."

Pogo nodded sadly, carefully taking their father's urn before leading them out of the room. 

"How are you holding up?" Allison asked, knowing how close Pogo was to their father. 

"Oh." Pogo sounded a bit surprised, and he gave them a small sad smile. "Well I suppose I'm doing as well as to be expected, I think." Pogo said. "He was a very dear friend, after all." 

"Well I'm here for the week, so if you need help with anything."

"Thank you, Miss Allison, I'll keep that in mind." Pogo said, smiling gently. 

"The same goes for you." She added to Luther, nudging him gently. He stayed quiet, but she hoped it made him feel a bit better.

Allison looked out the window, noticing the rain. She wondered if Five's portal caused it.

Five being back was something Allison still needed some time to process. Allison shivered a bit. He'd been gone for so long, and he'd been gone for  _ forty five years _ on his end, seventeen on theirs. He grew up without them, alone… she couldn't imagine what his life was like. Was it as bad as he claimed? Better?  _ Worse _ ? He hadn't been very clear, just that he'd gotten stuck. 

"Hey, are you ok?" Luther asked. She hadn't realized she'd stopped walking, and both Pogo and Luther were looking at her.

"I was… I was just thinking about Five. I'm…" Allison didn't know how to explain it. "I'm fine." she said, squeezing Luther's arm. 

Luther nodded "I mean he's back… We should focus on that. It's good news. Whatever  _ else  _ there is…"

"We're all back together, yeah." Allison said, feeling a bit better. It was a nice thought that all of them were together again, even Vanya, despite everything. 

"Well… almost." Luther said.

Allison followed Luther's line of sight to Ben's statue. "He's still here. Sort of." She said with a shrug.

Luther looked at her before nodding a bit "Yeah, I guess so. You know I named my ship's computer system after him."

Allison grinned "Oh he'd  _ love _ that." She couldn't wait to tell him and Klaus.

Luther's face broke into a huge smile "He would, huh?"

"Oh, hey… are we doing the memorial service now?" Vanya asked, appearing completely out of nowhere and startling Allison.

"Uh, yeah, just as soon as we get everyone." Luther said. 

"Oh, okay uhm. I can go get everyone, I was just talking to Five he… well he probably could have gone far but…" Vanya smiled a bit at her joke, and even Allison found it a bit funny.

"Thanks, Vanya." Allison said, and the brunette nodded before turning around.

"I… I'm still upset you know?" Luther said quietly. 

Allison sighed "Yeah, so am I. I mean it put some things into perspective for me, but it nearly ruined my marriage…"

"She was  _ not _ kind to you." Luther agreed.

"She wasn't kind to any of us." Allison said bitterly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah." Luther agreed, nodding a bit.

The quiet moment was ruined by a flash of blue as Five popped up in front of her closed umbrella in hand. He had changed into an old Academy uniform, and the emotion she had felt about him being back, and the emotions she was feeling thinking about Vanya's book were steamrolled by seeing Five in his Academy uniform. 

It wouldn't even be weird if he didn't look like he felt so uncomfortable in them. The scowl on his face really just added to it.

"What?"

"You uh…"

"I…"

She and Luther both vaguely motioned to his uniform.

"It's all I have, assholes." Five said.

Allison held her hands up in surrender "We'll have to take you shopping." 

"I have more important things to worry about at the moment." Five said.

"Exactly, like the memorial." Luther agreed.

"Yeah, Luther, the memorial." Five said quietly, sticking a hand in his pocket.

They stood there quietly, waiting for the others to come down before heading into the rain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd a Vanya chapter!

Vanya should have known not to come. She had written that book out of anger and disappointment at her siblings, and now they hated her more than ever. It wasn't that she hadn't _meant_ the things she said, at least some of them. She just wanted them to understand how _alone_ she felt. She just really should have known better. She couldn't blame her siblings for being upset with her, of course they hated her for writing about her experiences at the Academy. 

Between being back home, being back with her siblings, and Five reappearing out of the blue in the most literal way possible, Vanya was feeling overwhelmed. She had followed him to the sitting room, the portraits she never got to be a part of hanging over her, and little Five staring up at his own. It was a cold face painted on canvas, and nothing like how she remembered Five. 

"Good to see dad didn't forget about me." He said, turning to look at her. Vanya gave him a small smile and stood next to him. "I read your book, by the way." And it was the first time anyone related to her sounded pleased. 

"Yeah?" It was so good to hear _anything_ nice about her or the book. 

"Found it in a library that was still standing. Can't imagine it went over well."

Vanya huffed out a small laugh. "They hate me." She didn't blame them. She could have not written it, she could have waited to write it, until she wasn't angry about missing Allison's wedding, like she missed out on everything else they did. 

Maybe she could have asked them, though she doubted that would have went any better.

"Oh, there are worse things." He said in a bitter tone that made Vanya wince. "I liked it, all things considered." 

Vanya wondered if maybe some good _did_ come from her book. Maybe Five found solace in it, a way to connect to her, to all of them, wherever he was.

"I'm glad you had it, then." Vanya said.

Five smiled at her, letting out a sigh far too heavy for someone so young looking. 

"We all really missed you." Vanya said, trying to keep Five talking. "It's… none of us really knew what happened and it's really good to have you back."

Five nodded "I wish it was under better circumstances." He said. "I'm going to go wash up and change, don't let everyone get you down." Five said, patting Vanya's shoulder and blinking away. 

Vanya nodded, once again left alone. She rubbed her face and pulled her medicine bottle out to take a pill. The relief she felt was immediate, though she knew it was just psychosomatic. It was a security blanket, one that actually worked to keep her anxiety in check. 

Despite the medicine her mind went back to the book. She was so _stupid_ for writing it, she should've known that her siblings would resent her. She just wished they could talk it out, deal with it _properly,_ but that was impossible and she knew it. 

Vanya just stood there staring at the portraits on the wall for a few moments as her anxiety calmed down.

Pushing her hair behind her ears Vanya headed back towards the kitchen to get a drink. She was walking through the foyer when she heard quiet talking. She followed the sound, and by the courtyard door she saw Pogo with Luther and Allison. 

Vanya hesitated by the door frame as they talked quietly before making herself known. The conversation was brief, and she was glad to find an excuse to leave. She knew Five would be in his room, so she would start with Diego or Klaus. 

She ran into Diego first, who was talking quietly with mom as she worked on her cross stitch. "Hey, uh… they're getting ready for the memorial." Vanya said.

Diego sort of jumped in his seat, and he gave her an icy glare. "Seriously?" 

"I was just letting you know…"

"You could warn someone, Christ." Diego said before turning to mom. His entire demeanor changed, speaking to her with a kindness he never had for her, or for any of them really. 

"Sorry…" she muttered, chewing on her lip before turning around. She went to her room and pushed the door open. She frowned, realizing Klaus wasn't in there. 

"Of course." She said to herself. Why would Klaus take her up on an offer to have his old room back. She figured he had gone and used Allison's room, since they were still so close. 

When she checked it definitely looked like Klaus had been in her room, but it was empty. She sighed, heading back out. She stood in the hallway for a moment. Klaus was also close with Diego, maybe there? She took a quick peek into Luther's room just in case, then Diego's. 

Empty.

She trudged up the small staircase to Five's room and gently pushed open the door. "Hey, we're about to start the memorial." She said.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched Five straighten his tie. "You ok?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry, it's just weird seeing you back here like this. Uhm, you don't know where Klaus is, right?"

"Haven't seen him since I got back." Five said with a shrug, blinking away. 

Vanya sighed, closing Five's door. She slid down to lean against it, head in her hands. Why did she think he'd wait for her, walk down together? And she still had to find Klaus. Klaus who was maybe sober? Though she had no _proof_ , and any news she heard about him and Allison was from catching it briefly on the news, on tabloid covers.

She stood up, brushing her hands on her jeans. She was about to go back downstairs when a disheveled Klaus came stumbling out of Ben's room.

The tattoos on his chest were the first thing she noticed, she didn't remember him having them before. Maybe it helped him harness his abilities better. She found the ouija board style letters quite fitting, after all.

He let out a loud groan and rubbed his face. "Yeah?" He asked, and he glanced over at something over his shoulder. 

"We're doing the memorial now…" Vanya said, her chest tight. What was he doing in Ben's room? 

Klaus blinked slowly, and Vanya really couldn't tell if he was supposed to be sober or not, but he was _definitely_ in a room he shouldn't be in.

"Great, cool. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Why are you in Ben's room?" Vanya asked, straightening up a bit.

Klaus let out a loud yawn before mumbling "He said I could." And then he turned around and closed the door before she could ask any more questions.

Vanya pushed down the outrage, but she felt like she should tell someone.

Luther might listen to her.

She grabbed an umbrella for herself, and followed everyone gathered outside. She stood between mom and Pogo, figuring it was the safest spot for her. She wouldn't have to deal with any comments or flares at least. She did wish Five had picked a spot closer, but he was standing between Allison and Klaus, and Vanya couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Even now she was away from her siblings.

She clutched her umbrella tightly as Luther stood in the middle.

"Did something happen?" Grace asked vaguely.

"Dad died, remember?" Allison said, looking over. 

"Oh, yes, of course."

Vanya frowned, eyeing her before leaning over to Diego, he was always closest to her. "Is mom ok?"

Diego grunted, "She just needs to rest, recharge, you know." 

Vanya didn't know, Grace's battery usually lasted longer, but she nodded and pulled back. 

She looked over to Luther as he opened the urn and poured the ashes out. 

Vanya frowned at the hiss Klaus gave, and when she looked over she wasn't that surprised to see him smiling. 

"Probably better with some wind." Luther said, coughing awkwardly.

"Does anyone want to speak?" Pogo asked, stepping forward. Vanya could see the fur around his eyes was damp with tears. 

Vanya bit her lip, wishing she had the courage to call their dad out on how horribly she was treated, but it was pointless now that he was dead. 

When no one else stepped up, Pogo spoke instead. 

Of course Diego had to say something. 

"He was a monster." 

Klaus laughed, breathy and hysterical sounding. Allison turned to give Klaus a look, but he merely shrugged. 

"The world is better off without him." Diego concluded after calling him a terrible person. 

Vanya couldn't disagree. 

She just didn't think he had any right to say it now of all times.

"Diego." Luther said, trying to calm him down. Vanya thought Luther should have known better.

"My _name_ is Number Two." He sneered.

"Does anyone want anything to eat?"

"No, we're ok, mom." Vanya said softly as Diego plowed through his complaints. 

"You should be on _my_ side here, Number One. After _everything_ he did to you?"

Vanya sighed, of course they were breaking out into dramatics. 

"He had to ship you a million miles away because he couldn't stand the _sight_ of you."

And _that_ seemed to have hit a nerve because Luther lunged forward and soon the two were grappling. 

"Guys!" Allison shouted over the fighting. 

"Come on, not now." Klaus said, though he looked amused by the fighting nonetheless.

As the fight grew more intense, everyone backed up. Klaus and Allison both moved to stand in front of Five as if he couldn't leave if he wanted to. 

"That's enough!" Pogo called. 

They didn't hear each other. The sound of fists hitting bodies was sickening, and the way they went at each other made Vanya feel nauseous.

"I heard a rumor you stopped fighting right now!" Allison called so loudly she sounded hoarse as she stepped forward.

They pulled apart immediately, but Luther over-balanced and crashed into Ben's statue, sending it crashing to the ground. 

Klaus turned around to Five, but he had already blinked away. 

"Good job guys." Allison said, she looked to Klaus who was smirking a bit. Allison rolled her eyes, they stopped to have a quiet conversation, one that made Allison laugh.

Vanya didn't get how they could he so disrespectful of Ben.

Luther followed closely behind her.

"You never know when to stop, do you?" Vanya hissed at Diego.

"What, got enough material for a sequel?" he said.

Vanya's lip quivered but she held her head up "He was my father too, you know." She said. She never understood how they didn't _get_ it. 

Diego scoffed, turning to mom "You ok?"

"Oh, yes dear. How about I make some cookies and hot chocolate? It's quite cold out." Grace said, smiling as she patted Diego's hand.

"That sounds great mom."

Vanya didn't understand how he could be so kind to a robot. 

"I would _also_ like cookies and hot chocolate." Klaus said, following after them, glomming onto Diego.

Diego half-heartedly pushed him away, to no avail. They seemed to be having a hushed conversation, one Vanya could barely hear. It seemed he was just asking if Diego was ok. 

She definitely heard him say this had been 'the best funeral ever'. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Neither would surprise her, really. 

She looked around the courtyard, standing there alone. 

She headed to a phone and called a taxi to come pick her up. She headed to the foyer, running into Pogo. She shook her head at him. "Save it… I know I shouldn't have come." 

"This is your home too, Miss Vanya. It always has been and it always will be."

Vanya didn't think this place was _anyone's_ home except, perhaps, for dad and Luther.

A horn honked outside. "That's me…"

Pogo placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know your father loved you very much. In his own way."

Vanya rolled her eyes "That's kind of the problem, isn't it?" Dad didn't love her enough, not the way he loved the others, not enough to make her feel welcome. "Thanks, Pogo. I'll see you. Stay well ok?"

"You as well." He said sadly. Vanya felt immense relief as she stepped out of the mansion, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She shook a pill into her hand and swallowed it dry before sliding into the taxi, glad to be going home. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream team, folks.

"Stupid fucking Luther. Stupid Allison" Diego muttered as he sat mom down in her alcove. He could have taken Luther. He's won fights before. 

And he managed to do it without breaking Ben's memorial statue.

"Oh, language, dear." Mom said, patting his cheek. 

"Sorry, mom." Diego said, sitting down with her. "How are you feeling?" She had been acting weird, repeating tasks or questions. She kept forgetting things, or remembering wrong.

She had also been hiding dad's monocle in her apron pocket. He didn't give a shit about dad, but he couldn't lose mom, and something seemed wrong with her. If Luther found out about her having it… 

He didn't want to think about it.

He just hoped it could be fixed. 

"Oh, I feel fine, dear." She said. "Do you feel ok? Should I make some cookies?"

Diego swallowed a lump in his throat, already full from eating three of them. He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "No, mom that's ok. Why don't you just rest, ok? I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok, dear. I'll see you tomorrow." She said brightly, looking over to her pictures. 

Diego wished he could give her a _real_ room like she deserved. He'd have to ask Pogo about it, maybe he'd be able to move her charging cables now that dad wasn't there to be a dick.

He waved to his mother before heading downstairs. He was glad he didn't end up running into Vanya or Luther. He clenched his jaw, trying to not think about the book, or how their sister _betrayed_ them. 

Luther he could deal with, he was just an idiot. 

Diego saw a flash of blue, ahead of him, and he saw Five rummaging through the kitchen as he followed him. Klaus and Allison were at the table watching him.

"A whole square block. Forty-two bedrooms, nineteen bathrooms, not a single drop of coffee." Five said. 

"We only have the one kitchen." Diego pointed out.

"And dad hated caffeine." Allison added.

Klaus snorted "Yeah, well he hated kids too, and he had plenty of us."

Diego pointed to Klaus in agreement. 

"I'm taking the car, I need a decent cup of coffee." Five said.

"Can you even drive? Do you want me to drive?" Klaus offered, sitting up.

"I can do _everything_." Five said.

"Yeah, but _should_ you?" Allison asked.

"I kind of want to see what happens." Diego admitted, and the look on Klaus' face made it clear he was also curious. 

"I can just rumor you some coffee."

"Rumor coffee?" Diego asked.

Five stopped and stared at Allison for a minute. "Nah, I'm good." And then he blinked away. 

"Do it! Do it!" Klaus chanted, banging his hand on the table. 

Allison rolled her eyes, and Klaus slumped into his chair with a defeated sigh. 

"So… what we'll see each other in ten years or something?"

"With your track record it'll be two." Klaus said, grinning.

"Or you could just come and _visit_ sometime." Allison suggested.

Diego waved her off. "I don't like you, or you, why would I do that?" 

"Oh, stop being a dick." Klaus said rocking in his chair. "You like us." He cooed.

Any second he was going to topple over and it would be hilarious. 

"Yeah. No, I'm pretty sure I can't stand either of you."

Even if he _did_ like them, which he didn't, he would never tell them. 

"And _yet_ , everything you've ever done _screams_ that you do." Allison said.

"I've never done anything for anyone." Diego said simply. 

"Yeah, ok _proteinshake89_." Klaus said, grinning widely.

Diego definitely didn't blush, but his face grew very warm.

"Please tell me you just used the first thing you saw when you created that username." Allison said grinning. 

" _If_ I was going to create _any_ kind of YouTube account I would choose something better than 'protein shake'." Diego said leaving.

"I never said it was YouTube!" Klaus called, cackling. 

Diego ignored him, though the sound of a chair clattering to the ground made him smile. He laughed at the quiet 'ow' that followed. 

He did _not_ expect to be followed and subsequently jumped on by anyone. He grabbed Klaus' wrist and flipped him over to the ground.

"I deserved that." Klaus whined, still gripping onto his wrist. 

"Yeah, you did asshole."

"You knew it was me."

Diego denied this with as much sarcasm as he could muster as he helped Klaus back up. "What do you want?"

"Uh, to hang out, brosephine."

"No."

"No I can't hang out, no don't call you 'brosephine', or no you can't spend another waking moment without me?"

Diego rolled his eyes and pushed Klaus forward. If he was going to be stuck with Klaus he was at least going to try and keep him in check.

"Does Luther _really_ think one of us killed dad?" Klaus asked, sliding into the driver's seat. 

"Move."

Klaus shrugged, but listened, crawling over the center console to sit in the passenger seat. He looked back, gave a shrug, and put his seatbelt on. 

"And I don't know. I think he's just an idiot."

"Probably upset about dad." Klaus agreed, letting out a sigh as he leaned back. "It was really a heart attack?"

"Yeah, I saw the coroner's report… " Diego said. 

Klaus nodded, and Diego started the car. "You hungry or something?"

"I could eat. Maybe waffles? Bit late for eggs." 

Diego nodded, heading out of the driveway and into the street, dad's monocle still burning a hole in his pocket. 

"So what exactly is it with the tattoos? You hate that ghost ouija shit."

Klaus let out a harsh laugh, pulling his knees up. "I got these after a breakup!" Klaus said, flashing the backs of his hands to Diego. 

He was familiar enough with those tattoos, they were on show in just about every video of Klaus'. The last time he saw Klaus he didn't have the one on his chest, or maybe it was just hidden by his suit. 

"Why?" He couldn't keep the judgment from his voice. It wasn't really Klaus, he just hated tattoos. 

Klaus hummed, and Diego could feel the car shake as he shifted to be more comfortable. "Uh, self-loathing mostly? I was high as fuck for the chest one, and the hands came after a break-up. I… was just in a bad place back then. I mean you remember how I was." 

Diego was expecting a joke, he hadn't thought he'd be so open about it. 

"This one was from a vacation, though!" Klaus said, lifting his shirt to reveal flowers crawling up his side. "I mean we broke up, but still good memories." Klaus said. 

"But why the tattoos at all?"

Klaus shrugged. "I just like them, I guess. Or it could be some attempt at regaining a sense of self? I never brought it up in group because it never bothered me before." Klaus said, seriously thinking it over. 

"Right…"

"Allison said you called to check on me after the video I made…" Klaus said.

Diego looked over, Klaus looked all sincere and it made him feel gross.

"Just, thanks. I was… I'm sorry I didn't call back. I was caught up in my own problems, and it's… I should have called to thank you at least."

Diego squirmed a bit. He didn't know how to handle sappy, sincere Klaus. Loud and obnoxious? Easy. High and distracted? Sure. He hadn't expected Klaus to call him or check up on him. It wasn't Klaus' job to make sure he was ok.

"Shut up." 

Klaus gasped dramatically, and Diego was glad to be in familiar territory. 

"Oh, you didn't see my favorite one, yet." Klaus said, and he flipped Diego off. But he kept his finger up longer than typical, and Diego realized something was on it. Klaus left his hand up long enough for him to read the word 'no' on the first knuckle on his middle finger. 

"Get your hand out of my face before I break it."

Klaus snorted. "Christ, alright, love you too."

Diego did not remember telling Klaus anything so false.

"Is that a police radio? You're a cop? Didn't you say you fired, or?

Diego clenched his jaw. "No, just help out sometimes." He didn't want to have this conversation. He was doing better than Luther, but that was such a low bar it didn't even count. 

"Like an informant?"

"Something like that." Diego said, clutching the wheel tightly. 

"So what do you do?"

Diego looked over to Klaus who was picking at the frayed knees of his jeans. I manage a gym." He snapped, daring Klaus to say something.

"Wait, really? That's fantastic!"

Diego felt a knot in his chest he didn't realize he had loosen. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. The place was a total dump when I got there but it's really nice now since Al basically put me in charge." He said. Being a manager of a gym just hadn't seem nearly as cool as being an owner of a company, or a movie star. 

Or a published author, even though he would never admit that to be an accomplishment. 

Or an astronaut. 

"Really? Did you take before and after photos? Maybe I should stop by, do they do yoga?"

"No. It's mostly boxing." Diego said, smiling. 

Klaus sighed dramatically "They should have yoga."

Diego was genuinely considering it for a moment before a thought hit him. "You don't do yoga."

"I absolutely do yoga."

Diego waited thirty seconds, and Klaus didn't say anything, so he supposed he could believe it.

"Well I dated a yoga instructor for like a month."

"Fucking knew it!" Diego said, pointing a finger at Klaus. 

"We did yoga." Klaus assured, holding his hand up to emphasize his point.

"I don't want to hear it."

"I did take classes in rehab though, so I've _done_ it." 

"Yeah ok."

"I have!" Klaus said indignantly. 

Diego nodded. "I believe you."

"You should get a car phone." 

"Someone took the car that had one."

"That's why I said you should _get_ one."

"Remember when I told you to shut up?"

"I remember not giving a shit."

"How about you start."

"How about no."

"I will kick you out of this car"

Klaus blew a raspberry and settled into his seat.

He waited for another comment but Klaus remained silent. He looked over to make sure he was ok, and Klaus _was_ smiling. 

"Look, bro, are you ok for real?"

Klaus tilted his head, and Diego was very much reminded of a dog. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you just got all quiet."

"Huh, I mean I could talk _more_ , but I don't have anything elae to say."

"When has that _ever_ stopped you?"

Klaus seriously seemed to be thinking about it before shrugging vaguely. 

"I took dad's monocle." Diego blurted out.

The silence rang out.

"Did you _kill_ him? Because if you did you're saving me the effort of trying to find the bastard."

"No I didn't kill him, but mom had it. And she's been acting weird, and."

Klaus whistled. "You think _mom_ killed him? I mean I couldn't blame her if she did, but that would mean-"

"She's deteriorating. She's been weird, but I don't think she killed him, I wasn't lying about the coroner report."

"I mean maybe Pogo could fix her? I'm sure dad has all the schematics somewhere." 

Diego already felt relieved. "Look you do have a brain."

"It's been known to happen on occa- what the hell?"

Diego slowed to a stop at Griddy's. The lights were flickering, and the place looked like it was ransacked, and there were already cops pulling up in front of the doughnut shop.

"Hold on." He said, finding a spot in a back alley and turning up the volume 

He turned up the volume on his police scanner.

"Shit, gunshots." Diego hissed. 

"Uh… we're not-"

"I am, you stay put."

He already knew Klaus would follow after him before he even heard the car door open and close. 

He could hear sirens, and Diego headed inside. A woman, Agnes, who he was sure had been working there since they were kids was sitting at her counter, looking shaken up.

"Oh, oh thank goodness, you're a police officer?"

"Yes, ma'am, a detective. This is my partner, we just wanted to ask you a few questions."

Klaus made a weird, strangled noise that Diego chose to ignore.

"Oh… well I don't know much. There was a kid and his dad sitting at the counter… I went in the back to get something, and the dad and kid left, heard the truck engine…"

"Do you know what kind of truck?" Diego asked. 

"Uhm.. Ishmael's Towing Company, it was in big letters. All of a sudden there were gunshots, and when they stopped…." She was shaking, but seemed otherwise unbothered. 

Klaus had started to wander off, to stand by one of the tables, and Diego didn't want him to get too far when the cops entered the store.

Diego ran a hand through his hair. "No, it's ok, you did good. Thank you." Diego said as the sirens drew nearer. 

"Come on." Diego muttered, tugging on Klaus and hiding them in the back.

"Hey, so one of the-" Diego shushed Klaus. He could hear Eudora talking to Agnes. "Okay, let's go." He _really_ didn't want to get caught, especially not with Klaus bere.

"So _how_ exactly do you work with the cops?" Klaus asked as they snuck through the diner and out the back door. "If you have to sneak away from them. 

"He doesn't."

"I can expla-"

"Holy shit you just tased him!" Klaus said, sounding a bit hysterical.

"Do you want me to tase you too?" Eudora asked, clear warning in her voice.

"My safeword is 'monocle'."

Diego groaned, both in pain and at Klaus in general.

"Lord." Eudora muttered, helping Diego up off the ground. "Who're you?"

"Diego's favorite brother." Klaus said, sticking a hand out. "Anyone who can literally knock him down a peg is a friend of mine!"

"Oh! My sister and I love your videos." She said as she recognized Klaus.

He pressed a hand to his heart and fluttered his eyes. "I'm _touched_. Thank you." 

"Yeah, except now you're illegally tampering with a crime scene."

"Klaus, this isn't the time."

" _You_ do not get a say in this. You can't talk to my witnesses, you're not a cop." Eudora shoved Diego into the back of her car, and he grunted at the sharp movement of his head. "How did you get in on this?"

"I was told we were getting waffles, and then we ended up here." Klaus said. "We didn't know anything happened until we pulled up."

"See? It was a coincidence. I just wanted to make sure that woman was alright."

Eudora looked at him with crossed arms, clearly annoyed with him. 

"I know it looks like a botched robbery but I think there's more to it." 

Klaus began to say something, but seemed to decide against it. 

"I think you need to leave before I decide to arrest you."

"Thank you, Eudora."

"Do _not_ call me that. I meant your brother, _you_ are under arrest."

Klaus muttered a 'shit'. "Uh, how about we don't arrest anyone, yey."

"I'm just getting thrown in the drunk tank for the night, go home Klaus." Diego didn't want him to get into any trouble, from what he gathered he was still having trouble with some clients, and getting arrested wouldn't help. 

"Ok, yeah. Thanks." Klaus said, squeezing his shoulder and taking the car keys. "Lovely meeting you, hopefully next time it's under better circumstances."

"You can pick him up tomorrow morning." Eudora said, before roughly pushing Diego's head through the door. 

"I will." Klaus said, nodding to Diego and leaving before any news reporters could show up. 

"So, nice night, detective?"

"Shut up, Diego."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/26/20:: Minor edit because I realized Klaus and Diego did talk about his getting kicked from the police force before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this one early so I'm posting it early :D

Five didn't know what he was expecting when he had gotten back. His siblings being a functional unit who could easily understand and help him with the Apocalypse? That was laughable in hindsight. One and Two couldn't even handle a funeral without arguing with each other. 

Despite their absolute incompetence he was _really_ glad to see them again. The looming Apocalypse didn't change that, nor did the sudden threat of the Commission breathing down his neck.

He always wished he had the chance to watch them grow up, or grow up with them.

He wished he had more time to just _be_ with them. But he didn't, not right now. 

He sighed, sitting in his car, looking at his arm. He'd have to stitch that up eventually. 

"Shit."

He really should have remembered the stupid tracking chip to begin with.

Luckily it was out now.

He glanced at the address the tow truck driver had given him. 

The store Delores lived in.

He desperately wanted to see her, to talk to her, to hold her. He couldn't. 

He wanted to find Delores when he had good news.

Right now he didn't have any.

He caught his breath before driving off, pocketing the address so it was nestled next to the prosthetic eye he'd been carrying around for nearly fifty years.

All he wanted was a cup of coffee, and to catch up with his siblings before he had to fight against the _end of the world._ But he couldn't even have that so he might as well start trying to explain the situation.

Five yawned loudly, and swore again. He was already tired from traveling back here and that fight didn't help. 

He found Vanya's apartment complex. It was just intact enough that he was able to read 'Vanya Hargreeves- 2G'. 

He'd kept the small plaque until he was hired by the Commission. 

He climbed up the fire escape to Vanya's apartment. She'd be so much more likely to listen to him, than the others, she didn't have the emotional baggage, or the need to prove herself so ingrained in everyone else, including himself.

Well he didn't know. All he had was Vanya's book and the five minutes he talked to them, but they didn't _seem_ very different from when he left. A little better and a little worse in some ways.

He supposed that's what happens though. 

Also his siblings _were_ idiots, he doubted any amount of time would change that, and he only had eight days, he needed someone to understand quickly. 

"Jesus!" 

Five climbed through the window, trying to lock it and finding he couldn't. Maybe Vanya wasn't much better. "You should have locks on those windows."

"I live on the second floor." Vanya said, looking concerned.

"Rapists can climb." Five said, maybe _all_ of his siblings were idiots. 

"You're so weird… Is that blood? Are you ok?"

Five brushed her off "I'm fine." He said, looking around the apartment. It was nice, homey. It was very Vanya, and somewhere Five could imagine being comfortable in.

"I need to talk to you, I've decided that you're the only one I can trust." Five said.

"What? Why?" Vanya asked, sitting down. 

Five looked at the couch and sat down, across from her. He took a deep breath, trying to psych himself up. He'd never spoken about this before, and now that he could he found it difficult.

"Because you're… you're ordinary, and you'll listen." He said. He didn't have time to decipher the look of hurt that flashed across her face. He had much more to worry about. 

"Oh, uhm, ok."

Five nodded. "When I went into the future… What I found…"

Dammit. 

"Just… take a deep breath." Vanya said, reaching out and placing her hand on his wrist. 

It helped.

Her hand on has was grounding.

"I found _nothing._ "

"What?"

"As far as I could tell I was the last person left alive. I never figured out what killed off the human race, but I know _when_ it happens."

Vanya leaned forward "When?"

"April first… I _know,_ I know. But we only have eight days until the world ends, and I don't know how to stop it."

Vanya stood up, and took a shaky breath. 

Maybe Five was wrong, she couldn't handle this. He was _stupid_.

"I'll put on some coffee and you can explain more." Vanya said, busying herself making coffee.

Coffee sounded great.

"How did you survive for that long?" Her tone was calming, skeptical, but he could deal with that. 

"I survived on scraps. Canned food, cockroaches… That thing about Twinkies is total bullshit." Five said. "Whatever I could find I ate."

Vanya opened her fridge, undoubtedly to get milk.

"I prefer my coffee black, and unsweetened."

Vanya looked over to him, eyes wide.

"I told you, Twinkies don't last indefinitely." Five couldn't help but chuckle.

He took the coffee from Vanya and let its warmth seep into his hands.

His stupid teenaged hands.

"One thing at a time." He mumbled, taking a sip. He let out a relieved sigh "This is good." 

"Thanks... Look, I can't even imagine how you lived like that for so long..."

"You do what you have to to survive. We adapted to whatever life threw at us. It was just us against the world."

He could imagine Delores now, the good times more than the bad. The days where he had food and drink, and he had gotten just a little closer to getting back home.

When he had good news. 

"Us?"

Five sighed, he knew that tone. It was a tone he didn't hear often in the Commission, and rarely directed at himself, but he knew it. 

"It doesn't matter, what matters is the world is ending and we need to figure out how to stop it." Five said, finishing his coffee and ignoring the burning down his throat. 

He looked over at Vanya and the face she made matched the tone in her voice.

He tried to keep his anger in check, but he could feel the frustration bubbling up inside of him. 

"You don't believe me." And he wanted to scream, she was supposed to be the _logical_ one. "Or you think I'm crazy?"

"It's just a lot to take in, you just got back…"

"What exactly didn't you understand?" Five asked, clenching his hands into fists. 

She had been his one hope, and now he had to recalculate to try get one of the others to help him, or do it himself. 

He didn't want to go at it alone but if he had to he would. 

Vanya shrunk back a bit, and Five tried to relax. He hadn't meant to upset her.

"Why… didn't you just travel back?"

Five rolled his eyes. " _Gee,_ wish I'd thought of that!" Five snapped, raising his hands and letting them fall to his sides "Time travel's a crapshoot! Dad was right." And that was a slap to the face. He didn't have the animosity some of his siblings had, but he still wanted to prove the man wrong.

Vanya looked at him with a look he couldn't decipher. "You don't think I tried _everything_ to get back to my family?" Because if his family _really_ thought he didn't want to be with them…

"It's just… if you _did_ grow old in the Apocalypse how come you still look like a kid?" 

"I _told_ you. When I projected my consciousness I got the equation wrong." 

"It's just that dad always said time travel could mess with your mind, maybe that's what's happening?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "This was a mistake. You're too… young, too _naive_ to understand." He thought her objectivity, her lack of powers would be an advantage. It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong. At least the others would get it, on some level they could understand how their powers could get the better of them. Even Luther broke doors before he grew into his strength.

"No, wait." she pleaded, taking his arm. "I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again, that's all." She said.

The problem was they would _all_ be lost if he didn't figure out a solution. She offered to let him sleep there, but as soon as they said goodnight he left. 

He wanted to go see Delores, at least she'd get it.

"No, no." He told himself, shaking his head.

He'd… he would go back home, sleep a bit, then regroup. 

He drove the car back home and tried to blink back up to his room. 

He hissed when it failed. If he was going to be this weak he didn't know how he was supposed to save _anything._

He trudged up the stairs, walking past his siblings' rooms. Luther's door was closed but there was light coming from the bottom of the door frame. Allison's door was slightly ajar, and he could hear her muttering about Klaus.

Diego's room was empty, and Klaus' room was… He stared at the bare, unused room. It didn't look like anything the Klaus he knew, but maybe dad made him redo it. He had hoped both Two and Four were safe, he'd hoped to have a small reassurance. Then he heard the door open downstairs, and Klaus' chattering echoed up from downstairs.

That made him feel better. 

He stood there, waiting for Klaus to come up. He couldn't hear any footsteps but all of a sudden Klaus was standing there in the hallway. 

"Where've you been?"

Klaus shrugged, sitting down on the floor to pull off his boots. "Funny story, Diego and I went to to get some waffles at Griddy's but the place had been shot up."

Five felt panic rise in his chest, had they been there and he hadn't _noticed_? "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And, here's where it gets really weird. But one of the victims said some kid did it. Didn't say why, but considering how they were dressed... self-defense?" 

Five didn't know where Klaus was going with this, and he hadn't considered he might be capable of using his powers, he never liked doing it before. But not having Klaus outright accuse him of anything was nice.

"It's complicated. The short answer is yes."

"Alright then."

"That's it?" Five asked. 

"I mean I'm pretty tired, but if you need to say anything else I'm all ears." He promised, leaning forward a bit.

Five mulled it over in his head for a moment. "I may need your help with something this week." He said. If Klaus was at all like he remembered he'd be willing to help just for the hell of it. "I can pay you." He added, hoping a monetary incentive might make it easier for Klaus to agree. 

Klaus scoffed loudly, and Five was worried he'd disturb Allison and Luther down the hall. He knew they'd be unwilling to help, or they'd try to take over the whole operation.

"Come on man, you're my brother you don't have to pay me. Unless it's food, I don't buy my own meals." Klaus said, getting up off the floor, shoes in his hand. 

Five was pleasantly surprised, having fully expected to have to make some kind of deal with him. "Good, I'll find you if I need help, then." Klaus gave Five a salute before marching down the corridor.

"Hey, where's Diego." Five called, realizing Two wasn't with him. 

Klaus groaned "Jail, we can pick him up tomorrow. His girlfriend arrested him. I think it's some weird sex thing."

Five shuddered, trying not to let the thought plant itself in his mind. 

Five once again tried to blink up to his room, glad to have done so successfully this time.

He cleaned and stitched his wound, then washed up. Five would never not appreciate basic human amenities. 

He cried when he saw a shower for the first time since landing in the Apocalypse. 

He changed into his Academy pyjamas and laid down in bed.

He was asleep within minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me some problems, but I think it's ok xD.

Allison had slept surprisingly well, though when she woke up it took her a few minutes to figure out why she was in her childhood bedroom and not at home with Patrick and Claire. It was disorienting to say the least, waking up in a place she hadn't been in, in ten years. She didn't have to get Claire up and ready, she didn't have a meeting, or a job, or an interview.

It was strange, almost nice, though she missed her daughter terribly.

She had just finished breakfast and was about to head towards Klaus' room, hoping to call Patrick before he took her to daycare when she bumped into Luther. "Hey you." She said.

"Hey…"

He stood there a bit awkwardly, holding what looked like a Gogurt. But if it married a CapriSun.

Allison shook her head, smiling up at Luther. "How're you doing?"

"You know I had the same routine for the last four years, and now that I'm back I'm not really sure what to do with myself." He said.

She nodded "I feel exactly the same way." She said, shaking her head. "I was going to find Klaus and call Claire, do you want to come?"

Luther looked really excited. "Yeah… I can see if Klaus had any luck contacting dad."

Allison groaned "Luther…"

"Look, dad's monocle is still missing, it's suspicious and Klaus is the only one who can help."

"His powers don't usually work like that. I told you, he's never conjured them before. They're just there."

Luther frowned "But wasn't his training learning how to conjure ghosts?"

Allison flinched and shook her head. "Not really my place to talk about it, but it was more about trying to get Klaus desensitized to them. He said they never really got to working on the controlling part of his powers." 

Klaus, and in turn Allison, didn't really think dad wanted Klaus to be able to banish them, though Klaus was getting better at keeping them at bay it wasn't an exact science.

"But he can still talk to dad?"

Allison shook her head. "Look, Luther. We don't have to do this. Stop turning dad's death into a mission. His heart gave out, that's how he died." She said, squeezing his shoulder. 

Luther took a loud slurp from his pouch that made Allison chuckle. 

"Uh... Oh?"

"Vanya kind of took it over after you guys left." Luther said, peering into the room.

Allison felt like she should have known that, though she couldn't remember how or why.

"Well, he did go out with Diego last night, he might still be there." Allison said. She knew Klaus would want to speak to Claire, but she was already pretty sure she missed her, and they could always call later.

"You'd think we'd have more phones." She said, reaching the hallway phone and dialing her home number.

Luther made an indistinguishable sound. 

It rang several times but no one picked up. "Oh, no, come on." She said, putting the number in again.

She hadn't wanted to be _right._

"Shit."

"I guess we missed them." Luther sounded almost as disappointed as she felt.

Allison sighed, nodding a bit. "Yeah, I wish they could have waited a bit longer. We'll try tonight though." She said, trying to keep her spirits up.

"He sounds like an asshole." Allison turned to Vanya, who appeared out of nowhere. Her tone was obviously joking, but she  _ really  _ didn't have the right to say anything since she very well could have ruined her  _ marriage  _ with it. "Not... waiting for you to call them."

"The fact that he wants anything to do with me after your book says otherwise." Allison snapped.

She felt Luther stiffen behind her, and Vanya flinch.

"I… I'm sorry." Vanya said. "I shouldn't have… You're right, I'm sorry." 

"Are you really?" She had never expected an apology from Vanya about the book. She wasn't even sure it was _for_ the book or her comment, but it was a start. At any rate it meant that maybe they could get past this. At least Allison hoped.

There was a lot of resentment, mostly from Klaus who would be much harder to convince, bit from herself as well. 

"I…"

Allison pursed her lips. She straightened herself out and crossed her arms. "You know what? I have a lot I think we should talk about, why don't we… Why don't we go out to lunch to do it." She said. If she could make  _ some _ headway it would pave a path for Klaus to talk to her too. If it went well, she couldn't and wouldn't break Klaus' trust and force a conversation, but if she can get a gauge on just what Vanya was feeling she could make a conversation between them work.

And  _ maybe _ she was proud of herself by how genuinely surprised Vanya seemed. 

Yeah, not self-involved now, huh?

"I… I have to check my schedule but-"

And immediately Allison felt disappointment. She wasn't surprised, though. Vanya complained about them pushing her away and yet here they were. 

"You don't have to, I just thought we should." Allison said, feeling bitter. "What else is new right?"

"I was going to say I'm free tomorrow afternoon. It's just I think I have lessons today, and I can't cancel." Vanya said. "I'd… I  _ want  _ to talk. I do." She said.

She bowed her head a bit, suddenly feeling bad about jumping to conclusions. She had just gotten on Luther's case about Klaus, too. "Ok, good. We'll talk tomorrow, some sister bonding, right?" She said brightly. 

There was a genuine smile on Vanya's face, she didn't think she'd ever seen one. She nodded "Yeah, yeah ok." She said, and Allison had to admit she felt pretty good about it. 

"Uhm, anyway, I only stopped by to talk to Five, but he's going to take a nap, so. I'll be by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." 

Vanya gave her a little wave before turning to leave. 

"That's… wow." Allison said, turning to Luther. 

"It's good, right? You two talking."

Allison nodded "Yeah… I mean don't you want to know why she wrote that book about us?"

"I mean, yeah. She acted like living here was  _ bad _ , and I know she didn't get to go on missions, but it would've been too dangerous for her…"

Allison put a hand on his shoulder "Our memories of this place aren't the same as the others. We have better memories of it, we liked it more, but it wasn't like that for everyone. I mean Ben hated missions." She said, knowing the soft spot Luther had for him.

She could practically see the gears whirring around in his head as he tried to come to grips with that possibility. 

He sighed, and nodded a bit. She knew how hard it could be to realize the way you remembered something wasn't necessarily the same way as someone else, it was hard to come to grips with it whenever she heard about Klaus' experiences with training and dad, and even Ben's memories seemed to be of being scared and bitter, between bits of good. 

"Yeah, maybe… Uh… yeah. Hey I think I'm going to go… do something, ok? Maybe I'll-"

"Look for dad's monocle? Seriously Luther, let it go." Allison said.

He shrugged a bit, stalking off. 

Allison sighed, looking around feeling a little aimless. She turned back to the phone and dialed her home one more time. 

It rang for a minute before the voicemail picked up. 

She groaned, pressing her face against the machine. "Shit."

"Are you alright, Miss Allison?"

She startled a bit. "Oh, Pogo you scared me." She said, giving him a tense smile.

"I'm quite sorry. But it looked like you could use a bit of a 'pick me up'. I have something you might want to see." He said.

He led her to a small room she soon realized housed all the old security footage. She couldn't help the bitter snort that escaped her. "Most families have home videos. We have security footage." But on the screen was her and Ben playing together, and she  _ missed  _ him. She missed being able to talk to him directly, what she wouldn't do to give him a hug.

She wiped at her eyes. It wasn't something she had thought about much. She, Klaus, and Ben had been with each other for so long in their own weird way, but  _ seeing _ him was something entirely different. "I wish I could see him. Talking to him through Klaus isn't exactly the same thing, is it?"

"Master Klaus can talk to Ben?"

Allison froze "Oh, I keep forgetting none of us believed he could when we left." Allison said. "Yeah. But if it's about dad, he'd tell us when he gets in contact with him." Allison said.

Pogo nodded "I'm sure he will." He said, and Allison could see the sadness in his eyes. 

"I'm really sorry."

"Yes, well… The rest of the tapes are in that cabinet. Just lock up when you're done, things have been going missing." He said, knowingly pointing to a young Klaus on screen.

"As far as I know it's just a pen. But I'll talk to him." She said, unable to to hide her laughter.

"Thank you, Miss Allison."

"No, thank  _ you _ ." She said, turning back to the screen. The video of young Klaus showed him standing at dad's bar pouring himself a drink. She could see the tension leave his shoulders as soon as he downed the glass, and it broke her heart. 

She cycled through tapes, a lot of Ben, she couldn't get enough of  _ seeing _ him, hearing him talk and laugh during their free time. 

She avoided looking at the tapes dad had of their training. She knew it would be hard to watch, impossible even. Because no matter how much any of them  _ might _ have enjoyed training, she knew that none of them should have been put through any of it. 

She didn't know how long she spent in there watching old videos, but she caught sight of one resting on top of the shelf the other tapes were on, and she'd run through the others. She put the tape in and played it.

She was surprised and a little disturbed that it was of their father's room. He seemed to have been getting ready for bed, and Grace had just finished taking his monocle from him. 

She gasped audibly as dad gripped his chest, collapsing back into bed. What was even worse is that Grace, programmed to be a nurse,  _ let it happen _ . 

Allison raced back out of the room, running upstairs and hoping to find Klaus or Luther, and finding neither. She checked every room, and place in the house she could think of, but she was alone.

Allison felt her throat close up as Grace approached her, smiles as always.

"Oh, you look upset dear, would you like something to eat?"

Allison took a shaky breath and nodded. "Y-yeah, thanks." She said, trying to calm her nerves.

It was  _ mom _ , she could talk to her. There are so many reasons for what happened to have happened. Grace wasn't a  _ murderer _ , maybe the tape cut out before she could see Grace trying to help dad, or… or maybe her software was degrading and she couldn't help him… 

Allison sat down, and was soon presented with smiling eggs. 

"Thanks mom."

"Of course, dear." Grace said, smiling at her like nothing was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace coming in clutch with smiley eggs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP to me, I don't know why I struggled with this chapter x3.

Klaus felt like absolute crap. He seemed to be incapable of calming his mind down enough to relax. He had this constant fear that Reginald would pop up any second, either alive, or as a ghost, and it was stressing him out just a bit. He'd honestly thought he'd worked through these issues, but _maybe_ he hadn't. Or maybe Reginald just freaked him out that much.

He really didn’t want to try and conjure him at _all_ but he knew he kind of had to. He just didn't want to be caught unawares by him appearing out of nowhere, which is the only way he knew ghosts to appear. He had kept the lights on and the windows open so he didn’t feel so trapped, but every creak of the floorboards sounded like footsteps, and he couldn't help the fear clawing up his throat at the thought of him, or even Pogo, coming to gather him for the mausoleum. 

It didn't help that there seemed to be way more ghosts than he remembered there being. He was just thankful that most of them seemed to be simple gunshot wounds to the head. Some broken necks, a few stab wounds.

He hadn't felt this out of sorts in a long time, and it was making his skin crawl.

He had tried to ignore it, and managed to fall asleep for a bit, but after a particularly loud cry for help coming from the corner of the room, Klaus knew he wasn't getting any sleep. 

He had walked up and down the stairs a few of times just to tire himself out, and it didn't work 

"Maybe you should get one of your sketchbooks." Ben suggested, as Klaus rummaged through his bags and boxes for his Walkman. He knew he had one _somewhere_. 

Klaus nodded, trying to focus on his breathing. "And Allison isn't far, I know. I just want to block out the noise." He said, sighing in relief when he found it and some tapes.

He could kind of pretend he was on a movie set if he couldn't hear them. 

He had been about to look for his sketchbook before spotting the papers and journal he'd taken out of the box he stole. 

"Should I do this now?"

Ben hesitated a moment before hopping onto the bed next to Klaus. He couldn't help the chill he felt, and reached out for a hoodie to pull on. 

  
  


He sighed, sitting back down and flipping through the journal. "It has a fucking table of contents." Klaus muttered. Flipping absently to his own chapter.

Klaus snorted at a line suggesting his 'fretful temperament' was stunting his abilities. "Gee, I wonder why." He muttered. 

He'd conjure the asshole just to yell at him on principle. 

He skimmed over a few pages, all about his training and at Reginald's disappointment that he wasn't _developing_ correctly. His powers, of course. Klaus knew he was a _beautiful_ specimen, thank you very much.

He shuddered when he flipped to a page discussing one of his mausoleum trips. He could almost visualize it, being stuck in the cold, dark stone building, trying to squeeze out of the small window to get away from the screaming, bloody, ghosts.

The feel of the room squeezing in on him, suffocating him.

  
  


“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this now… Wait until morning we can look over it with Allison.” Ben said gently.

Klaus nodded, snapping the book shut and pushing it away from him. Why did it bother him to have _proof_ the bastard had known what he was doing? How he was just making him _worse_.

Klaus already knew that, he'd said as much.

His eyes caught sight of some bank statements, and Klaus realized it was the money Reginald had spent _purchasing_ them, nearly two million for the seven of them.

Other papers talked about their vitals at various points as babies and young kids. Some of it was stuff he knew, like them all sharing the same blood type, and others about their brain activity while they slept. 

  
  
  


The brain scans were interesting, to say the least, though Klaus' heart _ached_ at the notes about Ben crying in his sleep.

"Look, you had zero brain activity.” Ben said, trying to lighten the mood, though his voice was a bit shaken. He remembered having a lot of trouble sleeping for a _long_ time. Klaus assumed it was him failing to get into REM sleep if he remembered anything.

“Har har..” Klaus mumbled, eyes picking up crazy erratic spikes on one of them. He was surprised to find it was Vanya’s. Even Reginald seemed impressed judging by the notes he had in the margins.

"Holy shit." Ben said. 

“Wonder what it means… Maybe I’ll go to the library tomorrow and look up what these are supposed to look like.” Klaus mumbled.

  
  


"Maybe… She should probably know about this though, right?" Ben said, and Klaus fell back against the headboard. “

Klaus shrugged "I guess..."

"What if it's important?"

Klaus grumbled under his breath, picking himself up off the bed, floating to the door before Ben coughed loudly. 

"She isn't here. It's like three in the morning."

"Yeah, ok, then why say it now?"

Ben shrugged.

Klaus flopped back onto the bed, trying to get comfortable when a face rushed towards him.

“Christ!" 

He jolted up out of bed and ran a hand through his hair.

He pulled his hoodie’s sleeves down over his hands, feeling freezing, before rummaging through his suitcase for his sketchbook and pencils. 

“Where are we going now?” Ben asked

“Downstairs, I can’t be in here right now.” He said, looking over to a young woman.

_“He **killed** me!_ _”_

Klaus shivered and turned away from her, closing the door as quietly as he could before floating downstairs.

"If it gets worse I'll bug Allison, I just want to go through everything else, first."

He sat by the window, sketching some of the scenery outside to get his mind off the ghosts. 

It must have worked because before Klaus realized it he was waking up on the couch. He was awake because of a nightmare, but he slept.

The open space had been really helpful for getting his mind off being surrounded by walls and ghosts. He looked around a little blurry-eyed, vaguely aware of Ben talking already so he would have something else to focus on.

"You're such a sweet ghost, you know that?"

"That's literally the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Ben said.

Klaus ruined it by flipping him off.

“You’ve been asleep for about four hours so… That’s better than not at all.” Ben said from his spot perched on the back of the couch. “Mom gave you the blanket when she came in to clean, I think she’s making breakfast now.”

It took a second for Klaus’ brain to catch onto what Ben was saying. 

“Oh, huh.” he mumbled, realizing he did in fact have a blanket in his hands. He didn’t know how the only adult in this family who was actually a good parent was a _robot_ , but he could appreciate it. “I could use food.” Klaus said, getting up and stretching.

Klaus startled at the sound of someone coughing.

“Christ on a _cracker._ ” He muttered, rubbing his chest to try and calm himself down. “Pogo, hi. Thanks for sneaking up on me.” 

Klaus hated the way Pogo looked more amused by Klaus’ feelings than actually apologetic. “Sorry, Master Klaus. It’s just that a few items have gone missing from your father’s office.”

Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“In particular a pearl inlay box. The box itself I don’t care about but the things inside are quite valuable.”

“Oh, are they?”

Pogo eyed him up and down, and Klaus crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yes, and if they so happen to show up unharmed… Well any guilt would be absolved.”

“And you just assumed I stole them?”

“Master Luther saw you in the office yesterday.”

“Ah… Well I’ll keep an eye out for them.” Klaus said, walking past Pogo to go into the kitchen.

“But you _did_ steal it.” Ben said once they were out of earshot, which amused Klaus to no end since no one else could hear him.

“Yeah, well…” Klaus didn’t really have an argument, he _had_ stolen the box. “We have the right to know what our dad wrote about us though, right?” 

Ben shrugged which was enough for Klaus to think he was right. "I mean... you could at least tell him you have it."

Klaus waved him off "Screw it, let him sweat it out I say. Hey, mom. Food smells great.” he added as he entered the kitchen.

Grace smiled brightly at him, and Klaus gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. “Oh, thank you dear. Go sit, it’ll be ready soon."

Klaus pulled his hood up over his head to cover his ears, and sat comfortably at the table.

He still didn't like being at a table, but Patrick's family had, rather indirectly, been helpful in breaking their habits of not talking at one. It was easier, at least.

"It's so nice to have you children back." She said, placing a plate of waffles down in front of him.

"It's really great seeing you again too. You've been ok?" He asked. 

"Always!" She said booping his nose. 

His night might have been crap, but at least his morning was looking better.e

He was in the middle of his second waffle when he caught a flash of blue from the corner of his eyes. 

“You said you’d help me if I needed it?” Five asked. 

"Oh, yeah, no problem, just let me finish eating breakfast." Klaus said.

Five nodded, looking around before sitting down.

Before either of them knew it a plate of waffles had been placed in front of him.

"Did you get Diego yet? I can't have him getting in my way." Five said, pushing the waffles over to Klaus, who was more than happy to indulge himself in them. 

I completely forgot about that. I’ll leave a note for Allison, she can pick him up.” Klaus agreed, cutting at his waffle.

"Good, I need you to pretend to be my dad.” Five said. “Thought I could handle it myself but it didn’t work.”

Klaus nodded, finishing up his breakfast. “Maybe we should be nephew and uncle. I don’t have any kids.” Klaus said. “Also how did you pretend to be your _own_ dad?”

“I thought I could handle the situation without an _in loco parentis_. I can’t, though. And it’s _pretend_ , you don’t need to _have_ kids.”

"And you're _plenty_ loco." Ben pointed out, smirking at him.

Klaus made a face, before turning to Five. “Well when you break out the Latin you must mean business. But I just meant that _people_ know I don’t have kids. I’m a public figure.” Klaus said, waving his fork as he spoke. “But Patrick’s side of the family is mostly unknown, you could easily be one of his nephews and no one would bat an eye.” Klaus said. 

Five hummed. “Alright, then. Go get dressed… And wear something professional.” he added.

“You know I have this really cool floral shirt I’ve been meaning to wear…”

“Is it professional? I need them to take you seriously.”

Klaus scoffed “I’ve been trying to get people to do that for years.”

Five frowned at that. “We can borrow one of dad’s old suits.”

Klaus shuddered “I have something that’ll work.” he assured, heading up stairs. "I'll dress up like dad when I'm dead."

“Be ready in ten minutes or you will be.” Five said.

"That's not enough time for a shower."

"Fifteen minutes."

Klaus held his hands up in surrender, heading towards the bathroom. But honestly he was more than happy to help at all. It felt really nice having Five trusting him with something important. 

"Alright, alright. Fifteen minutes, promise."

"Well now it's fourteen." Five said, and Klaus could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Luther didn't think Allison ever wanted him to meet her family. He'd been so sure he'd been completely replaced with Klaus, so he was really excited when she said she wanted him to talk to Claire. He had to tell himself that it wasn't Allison's fault they didn't get to the phone in time. 

The part about him not getting how the others felt about dad and the Academy, however…

Well he knew they didn't _love_ it, but they were just ungrateful, they hadn't _understood_. 

He had traipsed upstairs to mope, basically, when he spotted a note taped to Allison's door. The handwriting was scratchy and hastily written, but the obvious drips of ink, and the dramatic signature at the bottom made it clear that Klaus had written it. 

_Hey Ally,_

_Diego got himself arrested. I was going to pick him up but I'm going on a field trip with Five._

_Thanks, Klaus._

_P.S. This pen is hella messy._

_P.P.S. I hate this house, it's haunted as fuck._

Luther didn't know what Five would need Klaus for, or how Diego got arrested, but here they were. 

Also he had no idea how the house was _haunted_. 

"Hey, Alli… son." Luther looked around but he didn't know where she'd gone. He grumbled a bit. He looked around outside. "Well at least they left a car." Luther muttered.

He spent the car ride listening to the mixtape that was in the tape deck, and carefully parked into a spot.

He entered the station where a woman was talking heatedly with a man glasses. He caught snippets of it, a cold case from the thirties, and bullets, a weird crime scene. It didn't make sense to him. 

"Hey, can I help you with something?" A voice called from across the room.

Luther walked over, careful off the desks. "Oh… uh hi. I need to pick up my brother, Diego Hargreeves?"

Once upon a time Luther had assumed he'd have to do this for Klaus.

He was glad he _didn't_ , but he also wished he didn't have to do it for Diego.

"That asshole left already, he wasn't charged." The woman said, eyeing him up and down. 

"You don't know where he went, right? I think our brother would be upset if he didn't know he was safe." Luther asked, trying to pull his coat close to his body, hoping to hide some of his bulk.

The woman's face softened a bit "Klaus, right? And you're Luther? (he nodded at that). I know where he works, I'm not sure where he's staying." She said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, writing the address down. 

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Detective." She corrected, kindly.

"Detective." He agreed, smiling at her before leaving. 

The address led to a gym, which didn't really surprise Luther. It looked pretty shitty from the outside, but when he entered it looked pretty new. There was a boxing ring with a few people inside, one pair fighting, the other person jumping rope. There were punching bags, and weights off to the sides, leaving room for working out and walking. 

He spotted an elderly gentleman sitting at the front desk and Luther walked over. "Excuse me…"

The man eyed him up "You looking to fight?"

Luther shook his head "No, no. I'm looking for one of your employees? Diego Hargreeves."

The man huffed "He took a few days off. His dad died. Haven't seen him since two nights ago."

"Do you know where he lives?"

The man pulled out a file and showing Luther the address.

Luther hadn't expected it to be that easy. "You know you shouldn't give out personal information to strangers."

The man shrugged "Look, you have the body for it, if you want to fight, come by sometime." 

"Right, thanks."

Another car ride led him to a nice looking apartment building, he looked to the buzzers, the labels all faded. 

He pressed '2B', feeling like that would make the most sense. Second number, second letter. 

_"I don't know who the fuck you are but if you buzz me again, I'll kill you_."

"Not Diego." Though he could imagine Diego saying that.

"Yeah, why are you here, dickhead?" 

Luther turned around, so relieved to see him. "Thank goodness. Klaus said you got arrested, and I was going to-"

"What? Rub my face in it? I didn't do shit."

"What? No, Klaus went to do something with Five, and asked one of us to pick you up."

"Well you failed to do that, good job."

"I'm sorry."

"Right. Did you need something?"

"Oh… Uhm yeah. Actually. I'm also sorry for uh… for accusing you guys of maybe murdering dad. I… Allison said I was trying to make his death into a mission and I think she's right."

"Well glad you finally figured it out, brother. I need to go now."

Luther stepped out of the way, picking at a loose thread in his coat. "Actually, can I ask you something else?"

Diego rolled his eyes, unlocking the lobby door, and holding it open for him. 

"I'll assume you're this stupid because the moon messed with your brain."

Luther wasn't sure Diego was even wrong. 

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Diego asked as they entered the apartment. Luther didn't know how to feel about his brother opening the fridge, pulling out an egg, cracking it open, and eating it _raw._

Luther forgot for a second what his question was, and proceeded to say "Why do you want salmonella?"

Diego gave him a look. "It's for the protein."

"Sure but you could just… cook them."

Diego tossed the egg shell out, walked to the fridge, and repeated the process, not taking his eyes off Luther, as if to prove a point.

"Ok."

"What did you want, Luther?"

"Did you like being part of the Umbrella Academy?"

"I like helping people."

Luther could understand that, so did he. It was why he'd stayed so long. "Yeah, but did you like living there? Training with dad? The missions?"

Diego scoffed "Hell no. I meant what I said. Dad was a monster, Hargreeves adopted us to experiment on us, that's all."

"But there _were_ good things, right?"

Diego shrugged "Maybe… Yeah. But it didn't have anything to do with dad."

"Why do I feel like it was _all_ good? Allison said our memories of it were different, that a lot of you don't have as many good ones…"

"Dad got to you, and you never had the realization that he didn't give a shit about us. Including you."

Luther scoffed "Dad cared about us."

"No, he cared about what we could do for him. Maybe think about why you think dad cared about us. Because I think it's because of how he treated _you_." Diego said pointing at him. "Can you go now? I want to get changed, I have work."

"Your boss said you had days off."

Diego shook his head "Some weird shit went down at Griddy's and I want to investigate it." 

"Do you… I mean I could help? I overheard some cops talking when I went to pick you up…"

Luther _really_ wanted to help, maybe get his mind clear of dad, and his probably not a murder. 

Diego narrowed his eyes, and Luther already knew it was going to be a 'no'.

"Fine. But _I'm_ in charge."

Luther blinked. "Ok…" he said, even though _he_ was Number One, this wasn't _really_ Academy business, so he could concede. 

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was ORIGINALLY going to be Five's POV taking place right after last chapter.
> 
> But then I realized this was chapter 11, and 1+1=2, and... well. *shrug*


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Five!

Five was _pissed._

First he had to lie to Vanya about her being right just before leaving on this mission. She had suggested a _therapist,_ and it bothered him that she couldn't believe him. It _hurt_.

But right now he was pissed off because Klaus was an _asshole_.

"You know, there's a _lot_ I do understand. What I _don't_ understand is why I can't drive!"

He felt ridiculous sitting in the passenger's seat. The seatbelt and knee high socks he was forced to wear didn't help.

He was a fucking _adult,_ he survived an _Apocalypse_ , he was an assassin! And his stupid younger brother wouldn't let him _drive?_

"Because you look like you're twelve ("Thirteen.") and I will not let us get in trouble for your ego." Klaus said. 

"I wouldn't get us in trouble."

"It is a bad look to be in the passenger seat and having someone who looks thirteen _driving "_

"First of all, Number Four. Everything about you is a bad look. Second of all you're driving _ten miles below the speed limit._ "

"I'm used to more traffic." Klaus muttered, as he realized Five was right. Like always. "And I look awesome as _always_."

Five huffed, falling back against the seat. 

He hated that he already did this, and that his only hope of being spoken to properly, of getting actual answers was one of his siblings. 

"I shouldn't even need you to be here." Five muttered.

"But you _want_ me here, right?" Five tried to ignore the elbow prodding his arm.

"No."

Klaus sighed, and maybe it sounded a little sad, but Five could deal with that later.

"A prosthetics lab, huh?" Klaus said. "Sounds like home." He sighed. "Less skin glue and fake blood, I imagine." He added

"What exactly is it you do? Vanya's book was clear on a lot of things, but not that." Five asked, because he'd read Vanya's book several times, and he knew it had to do with makeup and movies, but now it just sounded weird. Especially since Klaus, apparently, won an award of some kind, though she had trouble believing he properly earned it. 

Five couldn't say one way or the others, though he supposed Klaus' looked fine. Delores never wore much makeup, hard to find in a wasteland, and it was impractical at work.

Klaus pulled into a spot before answering, his face tight. "I own a special effects makeup company." He said. "We work on movies, mostly horror, though I worked on a period war movie that did _really_ well. Also I acted twice, and since I got paid for it that makes me a professional." He sounded a bit upset, though Five didn't get why.

"A professional idiot."

Klaus shrugged, but he hadn't laughed. "The Book's a sensitive subject. A lot of it is wrong. I wish that wasn't all you had of us."

Five sighed, Vanya had been right about them hating it. "I do too." He said, regardless of the contents of the book, he wished he had more.

As they got out of the car, Five eyed Klaus, he looked fine, he supposed. The sequined jacket seemed a bit much, but it reminded him of Delorest. And the black skirt and blouse looked appropriate enough for an interview. He wasn't sure he'd call it 'professional', but everyone Five knew wore suits and ties, and himself was more of a suit and tie kind of person.

He glanced down at himself, sighing. Most of the time at any rate. 

It wasn't his fault the Commission had a uniform.

The elevator ride up to the office was quiet, which gave Five a chance to think about how he wanted this meeting to go.

"Just let me do the talking, ok?" Five said as the elevator came to a stop. 

"Sure, sure."

He looked around, but he couldn't find Lance Biggs anywhere.

"Oh, hello you're the boy from before." The receptionist from earlier said.

Five relished in the nervousness she had in her eyes.

"And this… oh. Oh wow you're…" the woman looked at Klaus with wide eyes.

Klaus glanced at Five, as if asking for permission to speak. Five nodded.

The plan was already going to shit.

"I'm his uncle. The in-laws side. I wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier." Klaus started, and Five was this close to throwing _him_ through a wall. "He's a middle child, and from experience I know we can be a bit… _dramatic_." Klaus' tone was light, as he leaned on the desk. 

Five was _not_ dramatic.

"I'm the second daughter of _three_ , and I'm _definitely_ the dramatic one." She said brightly.

"Middle child squad!" Klaus said, sounding excited, but Five noticed his eyes following something.

When Five turned around he didn't see anything.

"Oh, but wow. I'm such a huge fan of your work. I've been following your videos for years, they're amazing."

Klaus waved his hand, playing the compliment off. 

Five _hated_ that he wasn't part of this conversation the way he should be, but Klaus was doing a good job of getting on her good side. It was weird seeing his younger brother flirting, to say the least of it, but it was working.

"That's so sweet. I just… well it means a lot, thank you."

"Of course! Oh, I'm sorry, you probably wanted to talk to my boss." She said, eyes wide now that she had gotten over her gushing.

"Yeah, Grant, right."

The young woman laughed, shaking her head. "Lance, and unfortunately he's at a meeting… But," and she looked around the empty lobby, and the voice dipped into whisper. "If you don't say anything I think I can help you out. I usually help organize his files."

Five was shocked. He looked up at her, and then at Klaus who tossed him a wink. 

"If I can just have the serial number?" She said getting up from behind the desk. Five saw her bending down to put her shoes back on and tossed them both a wink.

  
  


"Fashion is a pain." Klaus said.

"I don't think how that saying goes. Anyway it's this way." She said, leading them to the file room. 

  
  


Five was vibrating, if he got the name of the owner of this eyed it would change _everything._ He'd be able to… 

Well he didn't know. But he wouldn't have to _worry_ anymore. The world, his _family,_ would be saved, what happened after that didn't matter. 

But as the secretary read through the files Five knew any hope he had was completely destroyed.

"Uhm… that's weird, it hasn't been manufactured yet. I don't know how that's possible…"

Five was shaking, and his throat was closing up, and suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. 

"Are you _sure_?" Klaus asked, squeezing his shoulder. 

Five swatted his hand away, glaring up at him. 

"Yeah… I'm sorry, I don't know how you even have that eye."

Klaus looked down at Five. All he could do was shake his head. He couldn't think, he just needed to get out of there.

"Well thanks anyway. It was nice meeting you." Klaus said, very obnoxiously leading Five back out of the building. 

"This isn't good…" Five muttered, pacing back and forth. 

Klaus turned around and he looked at the building intently. "Dammit."

"What? Did you forget something."

"Huh? No, no. I was hoping Ben could... ghosts can't read in the dark apparently. Anyway, I'm sorry. I don't…"

Ben? Five eyed Klaus, remembering what he'd said about Vanya's book. It wasn't like Klaus acted like he was high, and he'd always been a bit weird, so maybe... 

It wasn't important right now. 

"Maybe you have the wrong lab?"

"You think I don't know the name of the lab that made this? This is the only clue I've had for _forty-five years_!" Five hissed.

Klaus sat down on the steps of the building. "Sorry, that wasn't how I meant it. What exactly were you hoping to find anyway?"

Five took a deep breath. He had hoped he would be able to avoid getting detailed about it considering how well Vanya had taken it. "Someone is going to lose an eye in the next seven days, and they're going to bring about the end of the world as we know it."

He watched his brother's face for a reaction. And while he seemed _shocked_ , he seemed to believe him, which was a relief. 

"You believe me?"

"Well I knew you weren't dead, and powers are tricky."

Maybe Five should have gone to one of the others. Klaus had been as helpful as the situation allowed, but maybe they would have understood more than Vanya. 

"You were alone in an Apocalyptic wasteland for that long?" Klaus asked. "Holy shit. I can't even imagine… It must have been so noisy..." 

"Quiet, actually, too quiet. I wasn't completely alone… I had Delores, thirty years we were together." He said, thinking about her was less painful than the eyeball burning a hole in his pocket. 

" _Thirty years_? Wow… that's. My longest relationship was like… two years… He was great, but-"

"You're still young." Five assured him, patting his shoulder. 

Klaus chuckled "Well, thanks. Hey, look, I'm really sorry I couldn't be more help."

Five pulled the eyeball out, looking over the serial number again. He supposed he could just sit here and _wait_ for someone to need an eyeball. 

"You were fine, not your fault it hasn't been made yet." 

Klaus seemed to relax after that. 

"Come on, you have to drive me home."

"Alright, old man. Hey… actually… About Griddy's…"

"All _you_ need to know is that I was part of a group that I defected from." Five said, sliding into the passenger's seat. 

"Did you meet them in the… end of the world or?" 

Five sighed "Just their leader. They might come back, but they aren't very bright. Just some hired grunts. Without the tracker they can't find me anyway." He assured Klaus.

"What were you doing with them?"

Five leaned back and closed his eyes. "Fine, fine. I was a temporal assassin. Time traveled to make sure the timeline stayed on track. I couldn't use their technology without them tracking me, though."

Five didn't like the silence that followed that.

"I _knew_ there weren't that many ghosts when I was a kid." Klaus said.

"That's it? That's all you care about is more ghosts?"

Klaus shrugged "But look at you, joining seedy organizations just to get back to us. Such a sweet boy."

Five looked out the window, spotting a taxi.

The moment Klaus reached over to pinch his cheek Five blinked out of the car and into the taxi. "Don't stop." Five said to the startled driver. 

He waved at Klaus as they drove past him, and Klaus waved back, equal parts shock and amused. 

Five needed some time to think. 

And he was pretty sure he needed Delores.

"Don't you just hate it when you give someone a reason to say 'I told you so'?" 

The kid in the driver's looked at Five through the rearview mirror. "Uh… sure. Yeah."

Five nodded. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I hit all the important parts.
> 
> Klaus casually mentioning Ben but Five being to distracted to really care.
> 
> Five getting irritated at being treated like a child.
> 
> Annnnd Five realizing he may be able to talk to his siblings before it's too late. Maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the timeline kind of wonky and probably wrong based off the show? Yes, but time travel is canon so... we'll just deal with it if that's cool 😶.  
> \--
> 
> This was barely checked so if anything is off/confusing I'll explain and/or fix!  
> \--
> 
> Also sorry this is so late x3 Diego wasn't cooperating, but what else is new?

Diego didn't like Luther, barely tolerated the asshole, but it was… not bad having a second set of eyes helping him out.

Especially since he got to boss Luther around which was incredibly satisfying. 

"Ok, so we're going to go in there and question the tow truck driver." Diego said. "What I've gathered so far is that he and his son are the only ones who potentially witnessed the shooting."

Luther nodded "Sounds good."

Diego looked at Luther, wondering when he became so agreeable. "Good."

They got out of the car and walked into the tow yard. There were a few guys mulling about, and Diego had no idea which one was theirs. 

"Hey, you can't be in here." One of them called. 

"Sorry, we're investigating a shooting that took place at a doughnut shop, one of you was stated to have been there around the time." Luther said before Diego could even open his mouth.

"Are they in trouble?" One of the men asked.

Probably the man who was in the shop.

"No," Diego butted in before Luther could say anything. "We just have some questions because of the timing." Diego said, glaring at Luther. 

"Oh, then that was me." He _knew_ it. "But I didn't see any shooting, it had to have happened after I left." The man, heavyset and balding, said. There was an obvious sense of relief at not being in trouble. 

"Well we're both glad you and your son weren't there for it, but did you see anything as you were leaving?" Diego asked, stepping in front of his brother.

The man blinked. "I don't have a son. Two daughters, no son." He said, clearly confused. "Although there was a kid. Bit weird, seemed like one of those 'old soul' types, talked about going there as a kid." He chuckled. 

Diego turned to look at Luther, wondering if he was thinking that the kid _may_ have been Five. 

He didn't look like he was thinking much, if Diego was honest. 

"Do you know what he looked like?" Diego asked before Luther could. 

The man shrugged "Dark hair, school uniform? Asked for coffee."

Well that proved it. 

"Anyway, sorry I couldn't be more help. But I had to have been long gone by the time anything happened. Do you know if the kid's alright?"

"I'm sure he is, he didn't appear to be there when the attack happened." Luther said smiling.

Also the asshole could just escape whenever he wanted.

"Good, I'm glad. Anyway, I have to get back to work. You two have a good one." The driver said, and Diego stuck a hand out to shake, which the driver reciprocated.

"So… that kid was Five, right?" Luther asked once they got back to the car.

Diego nodded "Definitely. And hey, I was supposed to take the lead."

Luther's stupid face looked like he had no idea what he was talking about. "What?"

Of course Luther couldn't have just let him take the lead like he _said_ to. He still asked _most_ of the questions, he supposed. Even if Luther got to the guy first. "You couldn't just let me lead the interrogation, could you?" He asked, stopping short at a red light. 

"I don't know what I did..."

No, of course he thought that. He _said_ he was in charge but why would _Number One_ care? "Wow, big surprise."

"But I'm sorry."

What? 

"You can't _do_ that!" Diego said. 

"What now? I don't know how I took over the interrogation but I apologized!"

Diego grumbled under his breath. Luther was supposed to fight back, and they'd argue. Diego couldn't be angry when he sounded _sincere_. "Fine. I forgive. You this time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Luther said in a stupid, pleased voice that made Diego want to strangle him. 

And then the extra police radio he had crackled into life. 

"Hey, why do you wear that turtleneck?"

"Hey, how about you shut up." Diego said.

He enjoyed the silence for a little while until Luther opened up his mouth again.

"So now what?"

"We talk to Five."

"Well, Klaus left a note but he didn't say where they were going or how long they'd be." 

Diego sighed "Well that's not helpful.."

Luther shook his head."Nope."

"The note didn't say _anything_?"

Luther shrugged. "It wasn't even for me."

"Ah."

  
  


Diego was glad for the silence that followed.

They drove back in the direction of the mansion, but didn't see the other car in the driveway. "So they're probably not back yet." Luther said, just in time for the sound of tires crunching along the pavement to reach their ears. The car honked twice, then flashed its lights.

"If we ignore him do you think he'll stop?" Luther asked. 

"If you ignore me I'll run you over." Klaus called.

Diego flipped him off "Where's Five?"

Klaus shrugged "Don't know he disappeared on me. Why?"

"It's nothing that concerns you, Klaus." Luther said.

For once Diego agreed. 

"Ok, but you're still in my way." Klaus said, motioning to the driveway. 

"Yeah, yeah." Diego muttered, getting back in the car with Luther. 

"Hey, what's with your… whole outfit?" Luthet asked, facing Diego.

Diego gritted his teeth. "It's tactical. What's with your stupid overcoat?"

"It's cold!"

"Yeah, ok."

"It is!"

  
  


"Sh sh sh." He held a hand up for Luther to quiet down as his police radio crackled into life.

"-imbel Brother's. Repeat we have shots fired at Gimbel Brothers department store-"

"Do you think it's Five again, or just a coincidence?" Luther asked.

Diego wished he had sirens to turn on, but he had to deal with just driving in the direction of the store and try not to get caught speeding. "There's _no_ way it's a coincidence."

"Bye!" Klaus called, waving from his car. 

"Well, it _could_ be." Luther said.

"But we know it's not."

"No, we don't. We're assuming it is because it's the logical conclusion, but it _could_ be a coincidence."

"Of _course_ it's not a coincidence. How is it a coincidence, brother, tell me."

"Jeez, I was just making a point. I don't _actually_ think it's a coincidence but you _said_ -"

"I know what I said!"

"Well that's all _I_ was saying."

Luther rocked the car as he fell back against his seat, and Diego made the conscious effort to avoid talking to him the rest of the car ride.

They got to Gimbels, and Diego was glad none of the police had shown up yet. The store was a mess, clothes and bullet holes everywhere but not a single body. 

"Did the other crime scene look like this?" Luther asked.

"Similar…" he said, crouching down to look at the bullets there. Diego's knowledge of ammunition was a bit shoddy, since he _was_ more of a knife guy, but. "These aren't manufactured anymore, right?" Diego asked, holding up the casing to Luther.

He took it carefully and rolled it around in his hand while Diego looked around trying to find anything else useful. "Yeah, I think so. They look a few decades too old, '63, I think." Luther said after following him. 

The only person they knew who could time travel was Five, so that meant he was going around shooting up random places. "But _why_?"

"You know, I was wondering the exact same thing." Eudora's voice echoed from behind him.

"Who's that?"

"A friend."

"I am _not_ your friend. What are you doing here, Diego? And you're dragging your brother along too? Is the other one here, too?"

"Nope, just us." Diego assured, walking over to her. 

Eudora rolled her eyes, but then her radio went on. "Hey, Patch-"

"Hey Beeman, you on your way?"

"No, there was another, man it's _really_ bad."

"How many?" Eudora asked, looking at Diego.

"It's more _quality_ of the kill, than quantity. It's only one guy, but he looks… really rough."

Diego looked over to Luther, who was still holding onto the bullet casing in a closed fist. 

"Shit. That's _three_ attacks in a day." She said. "Just keep me posted." She said. "What do you two know."

Diego couldn't rat out his _brother_. If Five was involved they would deal with it as a family, whatever that entailed. "Nothing." Diego said with a shrug. "I told you to talk to that guy, though." He said, tapping his forehead. 

"Well we'll track down his extended family to see about his kid." She said.

"The manager just got here." Rodriguez said, greeting Diego with a clap on the shoulder. "But he said there's no security footage."

"Shit."

"Another witness outside said they saw two guys in kids masks running out of here."

Luther nudged Diego, catching his eye. "Two people?" Luther asked.

"Yeah, in suits."

That wasn't Five, then. But Griddy's still was. He didn't doubt Five had something to do with the doughnut shop, but this place seemed like a really botched robbery. 

Except for the bullet casings. 

"This city is turning to shit." Diego muttered. 

"Says the asshole wearing spandex." Eudors snipped.

"It's _leather_. And I remember you used to like it." Diego said with a smirk. 

She scoffed, shaking her head "Forget it."

"Can't, it's etched into my memory bank."

She walked away from him, and Rodriguez turned to look through the scene. 

"What're you thinking?" Diego asked.

"Can we trust your friend?" Luther asked, watching Eudora.

Diego nodded "With our lives. She's good. Better than us." 

"Then we should tell her about Five, she might be able to help."

Diego took a deep breath. "Yeah, ok."

They followed Eudora. "Hey, actually can we talk to you?"

"Unless you have any information I don't-"

"We do… but I _kind_ of need you to keep it quiet."

Eudora sighed. "I can't do that."

"It's just we think our brother was involved with Griddy's-"

"Klaus?" Eudora asked. "I thought he was already with you, if he was a _witness_ …"

"Our brother, Five." Luther said. "He disappeared seventeen years ago, but he showed up yesterday and…"

"We talked to the tow truck driver. The kid wasn't his son, and it sounded like Five." Diego added.

"Are you telling me this is _actually_ Umbrella Academy bullshit?" She hissed.

"Hey, it's not bullshit!" 

"Not now, Luther. But at least Griddy's. The bullet casings _here_ haven't been made since 1963, but Five looks like a kid, so it couldn't have been the two adults the witness saw."

Eudora looked like she was in the middle of a freak out, and Diego didn't blame her. 

"Ok, ok." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We're going to stop talking now, and we're going to discuss this tomorrow when I've had time to think about this."

"We just. If our brother _is_ involved we want to deal with it." Luther said.

"I'll… You know you're a real asshole for dragging me into this." She said, jabbing Diego's chest. 

"I know, but I didn't want you caught up in something and getting hurt because you don't know what you're dealing with." He said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. 

"I am capable of handling things all by myself, I'm a big girl, Diego."

"I know." He said, holding his hands up. 

"I'll keep quiet until we can talk more. But for now I have to go do my job." She said "And that involved arresting both of you if you don't leave."

Diego gave her a small salute, and he followed Luther out of the store.

"I like her." 

"Yeah, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Zero+ Eudora=???
> 
> \--  
> \--
> 
> Edited because no one told me I left a whole ass unfinished scene behind. RIP to my editing skills.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft sibling time featuring cucumber sandwiches, iced tea, and naps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Klaus and Allison talking.
> 
> That's it, that's the chapter.

Allison still didn't know what to do about the tape. She'd spent the majority of the day trying to think of  _ something _ . She went out for a jog, rewatched the video, watched some of the other videos to get her mind off of it,  _ nothing _ . 

She wanted to go back home and was half-way through packing her when there was a knock on her door. 

"Are we leaving already? Because stuff is happening, and also do you know why Luther and Diego are running around with each other? Really weird-"

"Oh, thank god." Allison said, running over to him and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back with equal strength, and she could feel some tension leaving both of them. "I have a  _ lot _ going on, and you need to see this video. It's about mom, and-"

"Ok, ok, show me." Klaus said, rubbing her arm. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but she was so glad he didn't. She squeezed Klaus tightly, her words caught in her throat, so she just led him to the security room and showed him the tape of dad's death.

"Ok, so… so look, dad's clutching his heart and mom doesn't do anything, and… that's  _ weird _ right? What if she poisoned him, or…" 

"Diego said she's been acting weird-"

"But Diego is  _ of course _ going to defend her!"

"I know, but he said the coroner's report was just a heart attack."

"And you believe him." She wasn't asking him, she knew he did. 

His nod was unnecessary. "Look, do we  _ really _ care that dad's dead?" 

Allison huffed out a laugh. "I do, a bit, and Luther does."

Klaus pulled her into another hug, and she rested her chin on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. "Well, if mom  _ did  _ kill dad, or let him die. That means she's degrading. Di and I were talking ("Oh, he's 'Di' now?" She couldn't help but tease), and we think Pogo can just… fix her. I doubt dad kept up with maintenance. So… if dad's the only casualty…"

Allison rolled her eyes "Of course you're ok with that." Klaus shrugged, smiling at her. "Until his ghost appears and starts following you around." Allison added, feeling a bit better, glad she felt like joking again.

"Don't joke about it, I couldn't sleep last night because I kept expecting him to pop up." He said, shuddering. 

Allison felt horrible when she realized he was serious. 

"Oh, oh no. I'm so sorry, I didn't think. Are you doing ok? Why didn't you come get me?"

  
  


He shrugged "I was ok, successfully distracted myself. Slept in the sitting room though."

"How are you now?"

"Are these from training?" He asked, running a finger along a set of tapes with his number on them. 

"Yeah, he labeled them." She said, pulling one out, dates written in dad's messy scrawl. 

"Jesus." 

She watched Klaus look around the room, clearly trying to keep his mind from sticking to any one thing. 

"Why don't you get pajamas on and I'll make us a snack and we can hang out in my room?"

Klaus nodded, floating to the door, and stopping. "Did you watch any of the tapes?"

"Not the training ones, I wouldn't do that unless you said to."

"No, I know… if you wanted to though, you could." 

Allison didn't think she wanted to, but she kind of got the impression he wanted her to. She knew there were things he had trouble talking about, even if she had a good understanding of what it was like.

"There were videos of us playing, it was nice seeing Ben. Is it weird that I miss you?" She knew he had to be around, Klaus' eyes kept flickering to him, then again she supposed it could be other ghosts if he was stressed as he said.

"We know what you mean. It's not the same." Klaus agreed. "Are you ok, with mom? I really think she can be fixed."

Allison wasn't sure, not really, and she knew her hesitation was obvious.

"If Pogo can't fix her, or one of us..."

"We'll have everyone talk about what to do." Allison finished for him.

"It'll be ok. It has to be a maintenance issue. She hasn't turned on any of us yet, after all." Klaus said, smiling.

"Maybe I'll ask Luther if she was behaving normally before. It'll give us a timeline on when she started going."

"Bet you anything it was after he left, dad didn't give a shit about her." 

Allison couldn't argue with it, even if part of her wanted to. "Go get changed." Allison said shooing him off.

He gave her a thumbs up before floating off. 

Allison headed into the kitchen, mom still meandering about. She took a deep breath before going over to her and hugging her. The hug she received back was warm as ever, and Allison had a hard time believing she had anything to do with dad's death. 

"Oh, hi dear. Is everything ok?"

Allison nodded "Yeah, we just wanted something to snack on." She said, not wanting to worry Grace, especially if she was degrading. 

Grace smiled brightly "I'll make sandwiches!" She said, going to the refrigerator. 

Ten minutes later she had a plate of cucumber sandwiches at Allison's request, and a pitcher of iced tea. 

Klaus was laid out on her bed in his pajamas, clearly struggling to stay awake. Or struggling to fall asleep. 

"Hey, mom made food." She said, smiling as Klaus' eyes lit up. 

"Oh, yey! Help me up." He said, holding a hand out.

Allison smirked "I heard a rumor you sat up." She watched with amusement as Klaus did just that.

His arm was still out, and as he looked over to Allison, who hadn't moved, he flipped her off. "That's just _cruel_."

"No, cruel would be using my powers to make you bald." 

A hand flew to his hair, fingers gently gripping his curls. "You _w_ _ouldn't_."

Allison made a quick, short movement towards Klaus, causing him to flinch back. "You don't know anything." She warned. 

Klaus grumbled incoherently, flying some of the sandwiches over to him.

"So where do you want to start?"

"Well I was going to start with telling you about mom but we got that covered. Uh, Diego got arrested but you got my note since he was off doing whatever with Luther…"

Allison did  _ not _ know Diego had been arrested, and figured Luther must have read the note. When she told Klaus that he shrugged. 

"Well it's one less thing I had to worry about since Five needed my help finding the owner of a fake eye…"

"What?"

Klaus laid his head on her shoulder, and she wanted to snark at him about chewing in her ear, but she knew he needed the comfort. 

"I don't know. He worked as an assassin so the house is  _ more  _ haunted than it was before, and in the Apocalypse he found a fake eye and he thinks it's the only clue as to what caused it, but the person it belongs to hasn't even  _ lost  _ the eye yet. And he killed a bunch of people at Griddy's, but it's ok because it was self-defense."

Allison took a minute to pick apart the apparent nonsense Klaus was spouting to get a better idea of what he meant. 

"That sounds crazy, you know that right? Like if you were  _ anyone _ else I wouldn't believe you, I want you to know that."

Klaus nodded. "I  _ know. _ If I  _ told _ this to anyone else other than Five they wouldn't believe me." 

"Do you know any more about the Apocalypse, or?"

Klaus shook his head "Only that Five had a wife, for like thirty years."

"Ok, uh… Well good for him."

"Right? I hope she was nice."

Allison nodded, pouring herself a glass of iced tea. Klaus immediately took it from her, so she supposed, in reality, she poured  _ him _ a glass. 

"Bitch." 

"You love me." Klaus said around the rim of his glass.

  
  


"Still a bitch… You said Five was an  _ assassin _ ?"

"Hmm, tempura assassin."

"He... assassinated fried food?"

"Oh, wait, no _ , temporal _ , right. Time traveling assassin. I'm so glad he only shot them." Klaus mumbled. He leaned into her hand as she gently scratched at his scalp 

"Then why did it take so long for him to get back if he had access to time travel?"

Klaus shrugged "Figured his powers were acting up. I was pretty out of it by the time we had that conversation." 

Allison nodded, pulling Klaus into a tight hug. "Is it bad right now?" She asked. 

"It's better. There's one  _ really  _ annoying ghost, but he's just there brooding at the edge of the bed... Sorry, he's thinking, not brooding."

She rolled her eyes "Don't be mean to Ben, you don't stand a chance like this."

"Fine… anything else with you? Crazy revelations, or anything?"

"I'm still stuck on Five?"

"I think he'll let me know if he needs more help? Probably. He can't really do much until he knows more about the eyeball so."

"Well let him know I'll help if I can if you see him first?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Oh, also I found a bunch of notes dad wrote on us."

Well that explained why Pogo was so annoyed by what Klaus stole. "Pogo is pissed about that, you know."

"Well I don't know what he thinks I'm going to do with it, so he can calm down."

"Did dad know about the telekinesis, or?"

Klaus shrugged "He did say he thought my powers were stunted by my fears, but we know how that went."

"That's everything that's bothering you?"

Klaus made an over exaggerated humming sound, but he did look over to Ben to make sure he didn't miss anything. It did seem like a lot. "I think Diego had a tazing fetish, and that's everything." 

Allison didn't want to know what that was supposed to mean, and ignored it. "So I forgot  _ one _ thing…" and it was less forgetting and more wanting to make sure Klaus was feeling better before mentioning it since it was a tender subject. "I'm going to lunch with Vanya tomorrow to talk. About the Book, and the resentment."

"Why?" 

"I think it'll be good to get it out in the open. Maybe fix things? Talking works for us, and Claire wants to know her uncles and aunt, and I want that for her." 

Klaus closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, if you want to try and fix that relationship you can, I won't stop you, you know that."

And she did, of course. He never made comments about Vanya around Claire, after all. Though their sister rarely came up in conversation unless they ran into a particularly late to the party interviewer or paparazzo. 

"I just don't want her to know any more about me than she can figure out from... whatever." Klaus said. "The way she twisted things... "

"Hey, no, no. I wasn't going to talk about you at all." She assured him "I wouldn't do that to you. But I think you should talk to her. Talking  _ helps _ , you know that."

"I don't think she'd be able to understand it." 

Allison thought it was a fair point, one she thought of. "I'm not saying you  _ have _ to talk to her, yeah? But if it goes well. If I think she'll listen, you should." She said carefully. 

"And if it doesn't?"

Allison rested her head on his shoulder, shrugging one of her own. "Then nothing's changed and you can do the whole 'I told you so' song and dance."

Klaus snorted, and it made her smile. "Fine… If, _if_ it goes well I'll consider trying to talk to her."

Allison nodded "Good, I think it'll help. Maybe you'll be able to get along. I know your... dislike ("hatred" he corrected) of her goes beyond the book, but maybe..."

Klaus shrugged, moving her head up and down in a way that made her giggle. "But I'm trusting your judgement here." His tone was light, but Allison knew how serious he was. 

"I know. That's why I'm telling you."

He hummed absently.

"You sound  _ so _ tired. I think we can squeeze in a nap before Claire gets back home." Allison suggested.

When Klaus didn't answer she looked over to find him asleep.

She put their plate and glasses aside so they wouldn't spill anything before curling up and closing her eyes. 

When they woke up, she was finally able to talk to Claire and Patrick, with Klaus crowding around trying to listen in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you :3
> 
> Now everyone knows something, yey!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Klaus and Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today, sorry this took so long:3

_ Knock knock knock _ .

"Make it stop." Klaus mumbled into the pillow, damp with drool. He was too comfortable to really care about it. He'd slept well, in fact he'd been wide awake and well rested for the last half hour. He just didn't want to move. He had found it easier to sleep knowing someone was nearby, he just felt safer, he supposed.

He heard the bed creak, and felt a hand ruffle his hair as Allison got up. 

There was muffled talking and then he felt his body being shaken. "No." He mumbled.

"The boys want to talk about Five." Allison said, sounding disgustingly fond for someone who just woke up. 

"But I'm comfortable." 

"Klaus, you're the only one who even knows everything." Ben said, sending one of his limbs through Klaus' torso. He shivered a bit, swatting at Ben. 

"No, Ally knows too." He mumbled, hugging the pillow tightly.

There was more muffled talking, and then suddenly there was thudding and shouting.

Klaus sprung out of bed, though Allison beat him to the door, flinging it open.

"Ugh, what're you two doing?" 

Klaus peered out from under Allison's extended arm to see Luther and Diego arguing with each other.

"Come on guys, it's too early for this." Klaus mumbled, nudging at Allison to stop the yelling. 

"He had dad's monocle!"

Klaus groaned loudly, using his telekinesis to push Luther back as he lunged for Diego. 

"Just let us fight, Allison!" Diego said, trying to lunge at Luther. 

"Not me, but I will rumor you again if you don't explain yourselves." She said, crossing her arms. 

"See, this is why I didn't want to get up." Klaus muttered. 

"What about dad's monocle?" Allison asked, standing between the two of them. 

"Diego's had it this whole time!"

"I  _ knew _ you were going to act like this. It doesn't mean anything."

"Woah, woah. We already decided to ask Pogo to fix mom." Klaus said. "There's no proof she killed dad anyway."

"And how do you know?" Luther asked. 

"Because there's a video tape. It shows mom helping him get ready for bed, and not doing anything as he was dying. But no evidence of murder." Allison said. 

"There's a tape?" Diego asked.

"I found it yesterday, Pogo was showing me some old security footage of us playing when I found it." 

"Of course he kept security footage of us." Diego muttered.

Luther huffed "Yes, so he could track our progress to help us train better." 

Diego looked at Klaus, and he rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever you say, bro."

"Look, if Klaus could, I don't know,  _ talk _ to dad we'd know for sure."

Klaus groaned. "I'm  _ trying _ . He's being stubborn as  _ usual _ . I'm not complaining, mind you. I do  _ not _ want to talk to him. But I am trying. Maybe just trust us on this one. big guy." 

Luther grunted, crossing his arms. 

Yeah, suck on that. It wasn't  _ his  _ fault dad was an asshole. 

"I want to see the tape."

"We  _ also _ have to discuss Five. He's been in a shoot-out, and a second one had bullet casings that haven't been produced since the sixties, so obviously time travel is involved. Diego added. 

Klaus huffed. "Yeah, but  _ they _ attacked Five first so it's their own fault, really." Now that he was feeling more normal he didn't  _ really _ care about the extra ghosts.

As much.

It was amazing what a decent night's sleep could do. "They were just pissy Five defected, but they can't track him anymore because he removed the tracking chip, so…" Klaus shrugged, giving Ben a thumbs up. 

Much to his joy Ben returned it. 

"Why do you know about this?" Diego asked.

"A ghost told me, and Five confirmed it. Didn't know about the second one, though." 

Diego looked at Allison who shrugged. "I only know what Klaus told me."

"What did Five defect from?"

"Time cops." Allison, Ben, and Klaus said in unison. Klaus followed it up with a 'nice'. 

  
  


"Yeah, we're gonna need to know more than that." Diego said. 

"Can we have breakfast first?" Klaus suggested, also he  _ really _ had to pee.

"We should get Vanya too, I'll call her. " Allison said, holding out a finger to stop Klaus or Diego from saying anything.

"Fine. But you (he pointed at Klaus) have to explain the stuff about Five. And mom."

"That's what the family meeting is for, Luther." Allison said, patting his arm. "Also, seriously, how did you end up with all this information."

"My charming personality and astonishing good looks? And  _ really _ weird luck. Can I go now?"

He got three shrugs and he headed down the hall to the bathroom, and them up to Ben's room.

Once he was dressed he stopped in front of Five's room and knocked. When he didn't get an answer he pushed the door open, but the room was empty.

"So we'll need to find Five, too." Ben muttered, but Klaus had an idea of where he might be.

Diego was waiting at the bottom of the stairs looking ready to accost Klaus. However, whatever he was going to say seemed to die on his lips as his eyes tracked Klaus' movements. His feet touched the ground and Klaus got a real kick out of the confused look on Diego's face. The little furrow in his eyebrow seemed to indicate that he wasn't quite sure if he  _ actually _ saw Klaus floating, and if he should have known he could do it. 

"Uh…"

"What?" Klaus made sure his eyes went wide, and he looked as innocent and unaware as possible.

"Uhm… Where would Five be?" He asked, straightening himself out of if it'll hide how confused he was.

Klaus didn't mind letting Diego sweat it out a bit. The stupid scowl was  _ pretty _ hilarious to look at. "Probably hanging around the prosthetics lab in town." Kkaus said brightly, playing ignorance as Diego took a not so subtle look to make sure Klaus was standing on the ground. 

"Why is…No, you know what? Nevermind." Diego said, holding a hand up to stop Klaus from talking. "We'll ask him when he can't get away."

Klaus didn't have it in him to tell Diego that Five could teleport literally anywhere, and instead gave him a high-five. "It's probably best he explains it himself anyway. I've been  _ very _ stressed the last couple of days. We don't want to put that kind of pressure on me." 

All he got was a roll of the eyes. 

"Vanya isn't answering her phone." Allison said, stopping into the lobby with Luther trailing behind her. 

"What else is new?" Klaus muttered.

Allison scoffed, but Klaus couldn't tell if it was  _ with _ him or  _ at _ him.

He chose to believe the former.

"Why don't you two go find Five since you have the most questions, and I'll go with Allison who will buy me a hot chocolate." Klaus said.

"I've spent an entire day with this asshole, already." Diego said. 

"Exactly! You work so well together!" Klaud said, clapping Diego on the shoulder. 

"Just tell us where the lab is." Luther said, clearly as annoyed as Diego was.

Klaus rattled off the address, then glommed onto Allison's arm. Honestly he was just glad that he'd get to spend the day with his sister. 

"If I'm buying you hot chocolate, you can buy me a coffee." She said

He groaned loudly "Your coffees are way more expensive."

"Them's the breaks." She said, shrugging.

Klaus sighed dramatically, putting his head on her shoulder. 


	16. Chapter 16

Allison was more than happy to let Diego and Luther go out and find Five by themselves so she could spend some time with Klaus. The day was nippy, but nice and sunny, and walking around Bricktown was great. The coffee they got from the little café was really good, and Klaus seemed to like the hot chocolate. They even walked around in a thrift shop where Allison found a really nice little vest with a tiger printed on the back, and Klaus managed to find a monstrous patchwork coat with a faux fur collar. 

"There's like half a dozen pockets on the inside!" He said, showing off the obviously hand sewn pockets on the inside of the jacket. "I can put _so much stuff_ in here." He said excitedly, pulling it on as they left the store. 

"Great, it'll give Luther and Pogo more reason to think you're stealing from dad."

Klaus shrugged, taking the cup Allison was holding for him back and not even denying it. She _did_ still want that carousel herself after all. 

She looped her arm through his. "So she should be at practice, and the orchestra is-"

" _Or_ she's right there." Klaus said, nudging Allison in the side.

"And with a friend." Allison added, rather surprised. Maybe it was just hard for her to imagine Vanya getting along with someone, she'd never made it easy before.

"Oh, that's a concerned face." Klaus muttered, and Allison couldn't help but agree. It looked very much like Vanya was getting asked a question she didn't know how to respond to. She tugged Klaus forward to save their sister from this guy. 

Their relationship was tenuous at best but that didn't mean she wasn't going to get their sister away from some creep.

"Oh, Allison? Klaus…"

"Hey." Allison said, smiling at Vanya and the guy politely. 

"Hi, uh. Leonard, this is Allison, and Klaus. They're my siblings."

Allison felt a little uneasy when his eyes met hers, and even moreso as he looked at Klaus. 

"Oh! You're the… that actress.. But you! You're the one who does all those makeup effects. You didn't tell me your siblings were famous." He said, turning back to Vanya.

Allison glanced at Klaus who looked as uncomfortable as she felt, and Vanya didn't look much better. Allison stepped a bit closer to her, though she doubted that would he any more comforting. 

At least he hadn't mentioned the Umbrella Academy. 

"Uh, yeah, thanks..." Klaus mumbled, crossing his arms. 

"You guys were in that uh, that Umbrella thing too? But you weren't in that, were you?"

Vanya dipped her head, and Klaus audibly scoffed, catching Allison's eye. 

Whatever positive standing he had with them disappeared in an instant. 

He had to know it was a sensitive subject for _all_ of them. 

"No, I'm sort of the... fifth Beatle of the family."

"Well I've always been more of a Stones guy myself..."

Klaus looked utterly disgusted, and Allison was pretty sure she looked the same. It was a line if she'd ever heard one. A very cheesy line, but a line.

"How about you tell us how you know our sweet little Vanya?" Klaus asked, stepping forward a bit.

Vanya looked a bit confused, especially when Allison placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Of course they could be overreaching. Allison lived a completely different life from Vanya, but she didn't know one way or the other and she'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Oh, he's a student, and a _friend_." Vanya said, pointedly. "Anyway, I thought we were doing lunch _later_."

"We _might_ have to make it dinner instead. Family meeting and you know how our brothers get." Allison said, keeping her voice light and rolling her eyes. 

Vanya's head snapped up. "You guys want me there?"

"Of course." Allison didn't miss the way Vanya and Klaus looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable.

Klaus shrugged. "Sure." 

"Oh, well we can have a rain check on dinner." Leonard said rather kindly, holding Vanya's gaze.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Vanya said, waving at him before he left. Allison waited until Leonard was gone before explaining. "What was that?" She asked, turning to them. 

"He just rubbed us the wrong way. It could be nothing, I've just… He reminded me of some people we've run into in the past, that's all." Allison said.

"Right. Because it's _so_ hard for you to believe someone could actually like me." Vanya muttered, and while Allison didn't think she was _supposed_ to hear it, she did.

"Of course not. You looked uncomfortable talking to him and we just wanted to make sure you were ok." Allison said gently. 

"What? _Why?_ "

"Allison told you, it's because that guy checked off a few 'creeper' boxes." Klaus said.

"I wasn't uncomfortable." Vanya said, though she sounded uncertain. 

Allison couldn't read Vanya at all. She didn't know if she was really unbothered, or if she was just saying that as an attempt at reassurance. 

"I'm glad, we just want you to be careful in case he isn't... quite so great."

"I didn't think you'd care." Vanya said.

"Just because we don't like you, doesn't mean we want you hurt." Klaus said. 

The look on Vanya's face made it clear she never considered that at all. That they didn't care about her on even such a basic level.

Klaus picked up on it quickly, and scoffed. "Fucking of course." He muttered, stalking off back in the direction of the mansion. 

"Wait, what did I do this time?" Vanya asked Allison.

"You just always think the worst of us... We'll talk about it later." Allison assured her, quickening her pace to reach Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking me longer to write these chapters xD sorry, guys!! I've actually been *busy* 
> 
> *insert shock and horror*. Also these last few chapters have just been beating me up x.x xD


	17. Chapter 17

Five was sitting in a van when they found him. He was parked across from the prosthetics lab like Klaus had said.

When Luther peered into the window, however, he looked a bit out of it, staring off into space. 

"Is he ok?" Luther asked.

Diego frowned, tapping on the doorframe of the van. "Yo, Five."

When Five didn't answer Luther shared a look with Diego.

"Five?" Luther repeated. The windows were open, he should be able to hear him.

Nothing. 

Diego clambered into the passenger seat, eyes catching on something in the back of the van. 

When Luther crawled in from the back he saw the mannequin Diego seemed to have spotted. It was otherwise mostly full of things he supposed one would find in a van, he supposed. Some tarp and tools. Maybe the guy who owned the van made mannequins. 

He'd have to unpack his brother stealing a van another time. 

Luther frowned at the sound of Five breathing heavily, and when Diego noticed it he put a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. "Hey, come back to us, buddy." Diego said. When that didn't work, Diego started talking about how one of his customers accidentally confused an elliptical for a treadmill. Diego seemed to find it funny, but Luther didn't get it. 

"Uh, shouldn't we-" but Diego waved at Luther, to keep quiet, as he continued talking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Five muttered, which Luther figured was a good sign. 

"Five, are you ok?" Luther asked.

"I'm fine. How did you find me?" Five asked, breathing still kind of fast, and his eyes roamed wildly around the van, landing on something by Luther. "Why are you here?" 

"Klaus told us you would be here. We need to have a meeting because a lot of shit's been going on and some of it has to do with you." Diego said, sounding more like himself then when he was talking to Five.

Five sighed, looking out the window. "I don't know what Klaus told you, but the only important thing is I need to be here. Everything else is secondary." He said, looking at the hand on his shoulder before pushing it off him. 

"Klaus mentioned time cops? And a ghost told him you were at Griddy's?" Luther said, trying to squeeze in between the seats to talk to them properly. His shoulders were pressed against either seat, but he managed to sit there pretty comfortably. 

"Is that an explanation or a question, One?" Five asked, jaw locked tight.

Luther blinked up at Five "Uh… yes?"

For someone so small he was _very_ angry. Especially since they were just trying to help.

"Look, what I'm doing, I don't need help with. I don't know why Klaus sent you, but if I need one of you assholes _I_ will come to _you_." He said, gripping the wheel tightly. "I can handle this myself, and I can't even explain it until I see it..."

"He didn't _send_ us. He just told us where we could find you, because we all need to be on the same page, here."

"Yeah, look, we found nine-millimeters from 1963 at Gimbels. We know you weren't there because witnesses only saw two adults, but-" Diego cut himself off as he looked back at Luther. Luther followed Diego's eyeline and spotted the mannequin again.

" _Dammit_ , Five!" Diego said, smacking the dashboard.

"They found me by luck, it won't happen again." Five said.

"Wait, were they time cops again? Why don't you want us to help you?" Luther asked.

"I swear if you say 'time cops' one more time…" Five mumbled.

"Just tell us what you're up to." Luther said. 

Five looked like he was debating whether or not he should say anything, and stayed quiet for a minute. "I believe this prosthetic eye can tell me who caused a catastrophic event that is supposed to happen in the next week."

Diego looked back at Luther looking as confused as he felt. Luther shrugged, not really sure what to say. "So the… people who are trying to kill you are…"

"Trying to keep the timeline intact." 

"Ok."

"How the hell is a fake eye supposed to help."

Five turned to look at Diego in the eyes, his own were narrowed in obvious anger. "If I knew that, I wouldn't _be here_. What I'm doing is important, so unless either of you have gained the ability of precognition and can _tell_ me who loses an eye in the next six days you can leave."

"Why don't you come back with us to regroup? We can come up with a better plan." Luther offered.

"I'm just observing any strange activity, there is no plan. I can't do anything until I have more information and you're _distracting me_."

"So tell us what you're looking for and we'll help 'observe'." Diego said.

"If you want to help you'll get out of my van and let me pay attention." Five said. "But if you see anyone walking around with an eyepatch..."

He was pretty sure it _wasn't_ Five's van, but he didn't think that was an argument he should make right now. "We'll uh...keep an eye out." Luther said, grinning a bit. Both Diego and Five gave him a look, and it was the first time he'd ever wished Klaus was here, at least he'd have laughed.

"You come to us when you need help though." Diego said, getting out of the car.

Luther heard Five 'correct' him with " _If_ I need your help." 

"So that whole trip was a bust." Luther sighed.

"Maybe call the house and we can have the meeting here. I don't really care if we're 'distracting' him."

"What do you think he meant by 'catastrophic event'?" Luther asked. 

Diego shrugged, dropping a few coins into the payphone before dialing the mansion. "Hey Pogo, are Allison and Klaus back yet?"

Luther looked down at the ground, kicking at a pebble on the ground. It ricocheted off a lamp post and rounded back to his shin. 

"Looks like they're still off doing whatever. Probably haven't even found Vanya yet." Diego said, leaning against the payphone. 

"Klaus probably…" Well he didn't know. Something. Got distracted. Maybe he distracted Allison.

Allison wouldn't let them get distracted.

Probably. 

"You don't think something happened to them?"

Diego shook his head. "Nah, we'd know if they were in trouble."

Luther nodded.

"We should head back home to-" Diego's head snapped up, and Luther watched as Five's van started up. 

"We're following him, right?" Luther asked, his only answer was Diego getting into their car. "Right."

They kept a good distance from Five, though they were pretty sure he knew he was being followed, otherwise the middle finger was _completely_ unwarranted.

They pulled into a spot a few spaces away from Five, but Five didn't seem to be getting out, and neither of them knew what Five was looking for, but they were going to have his back regardless. 

"Should we tell your friend about this?" Luther asked.

"When there's something for her to know we will." Diego said, though he did turn on his police scanner so they would know if something happened. Luckily they were following Five, so they'd probably know before anyone else.

"Hey, how did you get Five to stop staring off like that?" Luther asked.

Diego shrugged "I was just distracting him. It works for Klaus."

"Well, you did good." Luther said. 

Diego scoffed, even though he was just trying to be nice. 

"I wish we knew what we were looking for." Luther tried instead, hoping to get a better response.

"Me too, but maybe if we stick around enough we'll figure out."

Luther thought it was kind of funny that they were just watching Five observing someone else.

And then there was a flash of blue that illuminated the van in front of them.

"Dammit, Five." Diego muttered, and Luther got out of the car to see if he could spot him. Diego followed him out of the car to search the streets, but found nothing. 

"Ok, I'm going to call the house again." Luther said, holding a hand out. He figured the Allison would be back, and she'd be able to help find Five, and convince him to tell them something. 

Diego stared at his hand before rummaging through his pocket before placing a quartet in his palm. 

"Hello?" The voice was unmistakably Allison's, which was a huge relief. He gave Diego a thumbs up, which he returned with a nod. 

"Hey, it's me... Uh Luther."

Allison chuckled "Hey. Where are you, Pogo said you called earlier but you're still not here."

"Uh, yeah, we found Five but we lost him again after following him a bit." Luther said. "He, you know, did his teleport thing."

He could hear some muffled talking, but was otherwise met with silence.

"Where are you, I'll come help." 

"Uh, off of 5th and Main. Hey, thanks, Allison."

"Of course, see you in a bit." 

"Just going to wait for Allison, she said she'll help... Wanna... wanna get something to eat while we wait?" Luther asked, motioning towards a sandwich shop.

"Do I have to pay for that too?" Diego asked.

"I didn't think to bring any if dad's. I can have Pogo pay for it." Luther offered.

Diego pushed him the door "Just shut up and order a sandwich."

By the time Allison showed up, Diego was pissed off, and Luther had eaten three sandwiches, though the third one was specifically _to_ piss him off because he made fun of how he ate the first one.

They didn't have any better luck finding him with Allison, and when they finally made it back home they found the front doors to the mansion blown open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Cops is the Hargreeves official term, now. Five, predictably hates it.
> 
> Also I just made up street names. Everywhere has a Main street.


	18. Chapter 18

Vanya didn't really know what to do alone in the mansion which was weird. She'd spent so much time alone one would think she had plenty of ideas, but she didn't.

She wanted to play her violin, but she didn't dare break whatever concentration Klaus had on _whatever_ he was doing. He looked like he was meditating, but he looked less relaxed and more frustrated.

She was a bit annoyed Klaus hadn't gone with Allison, he said he would stay back in case Five came back. Vanya stayed because, well, honestly she didn't have anything better to do since she blew her plans with Leonard.

He was nice, even if they'd only known each other for a day. She liked how excited he got about his wood carvings, and his enthusiasm about learning violin, even if he was… quite terrible. 

She didn't think their concern for him was warranted, but she did _kind_ of appreciate it.

No one had ever tried sharing their interests with her the way Leonard did. At school she had trouble making friends, and now in the orchestra she couldn't hold a candle to her colleagues, Helen in particular. 

  
  


She got up and peered into the sitting room where Klaus had been meditating. Except now he was _hovering_ literally off the ground. 

"What? When did you learn to do that?" Vanya asked, but even though she knew Klaus heard her judging by the face he made, he ignored her.

  
  


Of course, why would he bother answering her? 

Then again, Allison had said she always saw the worst in them. She'd felt defensive at first. That they _weren't_ kind to her, that they'd pushed her away, and their reaction to her book was proof. And Vanya realized she kind of saw her point if her first response was to argue against it. Allison had been trying to reach out to her, and she seemed to genuinely want to clear the air, so Vanya could at least _try._

So Vanya tried to think of it differently. She and Klaus had never gotten along, and he _could_ be ignoring her because of that, and Vanya was sure that _was_ a valid reason.

_However_ , Klaus was also _floating_ in the _air_ . He was clearly focusing on _something, and_ had been since before the levitation, so maybe he _couldn't_ talk right now. 

Vanya wondered how often that might have been the case, Vanya just bothering them when they were practicing… 

She sighed. That was probably exactly the reason. She looked at Klaus again, and he was mumbling under his breath.

She still felt bitter about Klaus having a second power, though. Two powers? When she couldn't get one? She could feel bad about that, right?

She walked over to dad's library. She spotted her book first, and almost pulled it off the shelf until Klaus made a soft huffing sound. When she looked over he was still facing away from her, and it gave her the confidence to pull it off the shelf. 

"You know, I never knew if I should have been honored or offended that you sent everyone but me a copy." Klaus said, landing on the floor gently right next to her.

Vanya felt her cheeks heat up, and she stared down at her feet. 

"But my favorite part was when everyone read it and I've had to work my ass off trying to regain my reputation as an artist. That was _really_ fun." Klaus said. 

Vanya had heard some rumors that Klaus had some problems after the book, but she hadn't thought they were caused _because_ of her book. She just assumed he'd messed up something himself.

"I didn't know that happened, Klaus. I'm-" but her apology was cut off by the sound of the door crashing open. Probably Luther or Diego. But when she went to go see, Klaus grabbed her shoulder, holding her back. "Wha-" but Klaus put a hand over her mouth, and if he didn't look so tense, she'd be pissed. 

Instead she felt her anxiety spike, and she wished she could take the pills in her pocket. 

She didn't know how he decided it was ok but he moved his hand, but still motioned for her to keep quiet. She watched his eyes track something she couldn't see. "Someone in a pink mask just broke in." Klaus said quietly. 

"Pogo and mom are… but mom should be able to protect us." Vanya said quietly, she remembered dad saying she was programmed to protect them.

"No, she needs to be fixed." He said. "I'll get you outside first."

Vanya wanted to argue, but she knew she would only get in the way. Klaus led her to the window, and opened it quietly as he could, and picked her up and carried her outside. He didn't get a chance to put her down when the sound of bullets ricocheting off the fire escape met her ears.

Vanya yelped, and covered her ears as Klaus' arms tightened around her. "Shit." Klaus said a little hysterically, and Vanya was worried he'd been hit, but as she opened her eyes the bullets were bouncing off of thin air inches from their faces. 

"Oh shit." Vanya muttered, but she had to close her eyes again as Klaus flew up and opened the next window he must have deemed safe, landing on the second floor hallway. 

She was pretty sure he heard a man say 'what the fuck'.

"We need to find mom and Pogo." Vanya said, quietly. 

"We need to get you somewhere safe, first." Klaus said, eyes focused on something on the fire escape. "Ok, the one outside is downstairs now, don't know where the pink one is."

"Maybe look behind you." A woman's voice said, but as soon as Vanya spotted her, Klaus sent her flying over the banister. She landed with a loud thud, and a grunt.

"Maybe watch where you're going." Klaus replied, and Vanya couldn't help but laugh at the triumphant smirk on his face. His face shifted and when Vanya looked down she saw the woman getting up. Klaus lifted her up again and sent her flying again through a wall. 

"That's going to suck to fix." Vanya said, trying to make light of the situation. 

"Come on." Klaus said, tugging on her wrist and dragging her down the hall towards the bedrooms, ducking into her own. 

Klaus pressed his back up against the door, listening to the other side. "What?" Klaus asked.

"I didn't say anything." 

"Sh, not you." He said, though there wasn't any heat behind it, just fear. 

It was weird seeing one of her siblings afraid. 

It was weirder seeing Klaus so serious.

"Shit. Ok, go to the fire escape and climb up into Ben's room." Klaus said quietly, getting away from the door. 

Vanya wanted to question him, but he had already flung their window open. Vanya had just begun climbing out when the door was kicked open. She didn't get to see who it was before Klaus sent the door flying forward off its hinges, pushing the intruders back with it. 

Vanya ran up the stairs, and as soon as she managed to get the window open, she rushed to the door to close and lock it. She had to calm her breathing down before she could rummage around in her pockets for her pills. "Shit." There was only one left rattling in her bottle, and she downed it quickly. 

She could hear banging and shouting, and Vanya stayed near the window in case she had to make a quick escape. She forgot Klaus had been staying in here, and was surprised to find papers and a book scattered on the bed.

She wasn't going to snoop, but she recognized their father's handwriting. She jumped at the sound of another crashing sound, like a lot of glass hitting the floor. And then all of a sudden Klaus was climbing in through the window, looking exhausted, and clearly out of breath 

"What happened?" 

"Chandelier, I." He motioned with his hand, moving it up and down, and then to the side, and then he waggled his fingers vaguely. 

Vanya was going to assume he threw it at the intruders. 

Or he threw the intruders through the chandelier. 

Or maybe _he_ got hit by it judging from the glass sparkling in his hair.

"Put that stuff in the box over there, they want something from us, and we can't have them getting their hands on it." Klaus said, pointing to the papers. He closed his eyes, and leaned against the window frame.

"Where are they?"

He motioned vaguely to the ground. 

"I managed to get mom into Pogo's office, they're both fine. As soon as I can breathe we'll get you out of here. I _really_ wish we had more portable versions of car phones."

Vanya laughed, she couldn't help it as she held the box full of papers to her chest. 

"Damm, you're back already." Klaus said. "Ok, ok. Ben says they've split up, but one of them is coming back up here. 

Ben? But… 

But no, if Klaus could make a chandelier that was older than all of them combined crash to the around, he could probably talk to Ben. 

"I can get home from here." Vanya suggested. "Get out of your way."

Klaus shook his head "If I thought I could get both of them down long enough sure, but they get up fast and if they follow you you won't be safe." He said. "Ok, ok, let's go." Klaus said, nudging her towards the window, but they must have been too loud because the man in the blue mask crashed through the door, carrying a flail.

Vanya had _no_ idea why their father had it and she never hated him more for it.

He swung at Klaus, but he managed to push it back around, knocking the mace into the mask's head. 

"Fuck." Klaus murmured. He kept his back to Vanya, hearding her down the fire escape, blocking the oncoming blows from the masked man as best as he could. "What I said before, disregard it. If you can go, go." Klaus said quietly. 

Another swing of the flail, and it grazed Klaus' arm before bouncing back up again, clearly his exhaustion getting the better of him. 

Vanya was pleased to know he also seemed rather tired, just judging by his slowed movements.

Vanya looked behind them, and while she couldn't see the second one, she didn't want to risk leaving Klaus' side. She kept the box to her chest, gripping the back of Klaus' shirt, not caring how damp with sweat it was, or that she could feel him shaking under her grip.

Vanya let out a small scream when a window opened, but no one came out of it, and then Klaus was moving her to get through it. 

"Come on, where's the other one? You're going easy on me, now."

Vanya did _not_ think he should be goading these guys like that. "Klaus!" Vanya hissed, moving to grip his arm. 

"Good question, Cha-Cha!" The man called. 

A window somewhere above them was pushed open, and Vanya's heart rate shot up. 

"Get inside and run." Klaus said under his breath, before turning around and affecting the most insincere cocky voice she had ever heard on him as complained about them slowing down. 

She heard more thudding, but when the window slammed shut of its own accord (or more likely Klaus'), she ran. She didn't dare look back. Klaus was giving her a chance to escape, and she _wished_ she could help him, but the most she could do was to get somewhere safe so he didn't have to worry about her. 

She didn't stop running until she was down the block, and she practically collapsed into a payphone booth, breathing heavily, tears pricking her eyes. She was practically wheezing, and she let out a few coughs. 

It was a few minutes before she was able to move properly, a shaky hand dropping a quarter into the coin slot. 

It rang a few times before she got an answer. 

"Leonard, thank goodness. Can… can you come get me, I'm sorry, I don't know where anyone else is, and my brother's in danger, and-" she cut herself off, making a loud gasping noise trying to breathe.

"Hey, hey, tell me where you are, I'll come get you."

Vanya barely managed to explain where she was, before sliding down onto the cold concrete, knees pulled to her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I can add the BAMF Klaus tag now! Though my tagging has been lazy AF.


	19. Chapter 19

Allison's first thought when she entered the house was a flashback to that stalker she'd had. The one who set their apartment on fire.

Her second thought was the  _ very real _ fact that their home was a mess from an obvious break-in, and Klaus and Vanya had been completely alone. She had little doubt the debris was mostly from Klaus. The chandelier on the ground, one of dad's taxidermied animals embedded in a wall, the  _ many _ doors that were torn off their hinges. And of course the giant hole in the wall that had clearly been made by a body. 

"Mom?" Diego called out, pushing past Allison, undoubtedly going up to her charging station. "She's not here!" He called.

"Klaus! Vanya?!" Allison called out, trying to listen for either of them. 

"Miss Allison." 

She felt a huge sense of relief as Pogo slowly walked over. She ran over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Luther joined it quickly. "What happened?" 

"Where's mom?" Diego's voice called from the staircase.

"Where are Klaus and Vanya?" 

Pogo looked to the ground, and took a shaky breath. "The mansion was attacked. Master Klaus made a good show of defending it, too, I must say. He showed powers I'd never seen him use before, your father would have been impressed."

Allison  _ highly  _ doubted Reginald would have been impressed by it, but Allison was. Everywhere she looked, something else seemed to have been thrown around as a weapon. 

There were also a few actual weapons, undoubtedly from their father's collection.

"Wait, this was _Klaus_?" Luther asked.

Pogo nodded. "Indeed, he managed to get Grace and I to safety, and I'm sure Miss Vanya is safe as well, I saw her leaving the house when things died down."

"Ok, but where is Klaus?" Allison pressed. 

Pogo shook his head "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"I'll go try calling Vanya, she probably went home." Luther said, squeezing her shoulder a bit too tightly. 

"Where's mom, Pogo?" Diego asked.

"She got hit, but she's fine. I'm making repairs on her and she should be fine in a day or two." Pogo assured, motioning for them to follow him. 

In the chimp's room Grace was powered down, sitting slumped in a chair with an array of tools were on the small table next to her. 

She  _ knew _ Grace was a robot, but seeing her like this was hard. Eyes closed, mouth upturned just slightly. She'd have looked asleep if her arm was cut open with wires spilling from it.

"Vanya's safe, she's coming back." Luther said, voice cracking at the sight. "Klaus, uh, he wasn't with her."

She shouldn't have left, or she should have just had them come with her when she went to go look for Five.

"We'll find him. I'm going to call Eudora, she'll be able to help. And we still need to find Five, I bet it was those guys that shot up Gimbels." Diego said, patting Luther's shoulder before running back outside.

She didn't know who Eudora was, but if she could help them get Klaus back she was all for having her join them. She wandered over to the phone, Luther following close behind leaving Pogo to continue working on Grace.

It seemed like in no time that Vanya came barreling into the house. She was dressed in sweats and her eyes were rimmed red. "I-" 

"Thank God you're ok." Luther said, pulling Vanya into a tight hug. Allison put the still ringing phone down and joined. 

"Klaus he… I don't know what happened. He helped me get away but I don't-"

"It's not your fault." Allison promised, it didn't make her feel better, she still wanted to know where Klaus was, and the only one who could really help was  _ also _ MIA.

"Sorry to intrude, is it ok if I come in?" 

Allison looked up to see that guy, Leonard, standing in the doorway. 

"Uh, who is that?" Luther asked.

"I was just playing chauffeur, I can leave." He let out a nasally chuckle that set Allison's hair on end. Allison didn't really like the way he fidgeted, either. 

"Uhm, he was just… is it ok if he stays?" Vanya asked. 

Luther shrugged uselessly. 

"Yeah, it's fine, thanks for helping." Allison told him. At least this way she'd get a better feel of the guy.

"She's busy at the station, but she said she'll keep an ear out." Diego said coming back in carrying a radio. 

"Isn't this more of an Academy thing than a police thing?" Allison asked, realizing it must have been the cop friend Klaus mentioned. 

Luther and Diego were both quick to defend her, and if the  _ both _ of them agreed she was helping Allison wasn't going to argue. 

She had wandered back to the phone, just in time for it to ring. She shared a look with the others, and picked it up. 

"Hey hon, you just called?"

Allison sighed. "I'm so happy and so disappointed it's you." she admitted, her voice cracking mouthing 'Patrick' to her siblings when they gave her a questioning look.

She almost wished he was there with her, or she was with him. 

"Everything ok? Claire's here if you want to talk to her."

"I… no, I don't want to worry her. It's just… Klaus is missing, and the mansion's a complete mess, and we have no idea where he could be, but he's probably hurt, and I don't know what to do." She said in all one breath. 

She could hear some shuffling, and muffled talking on the other end, before Patrick responded. 

"What happened? Did he relapse? He didn't sound great last night, but he didn't sound that bad either..."

"No!" She said quickly. "No, not that. Someone broke in and attacked him and Vanya. He isn't anywhere near the mansion, and he wasn't at Vanya's, either, and we don't know where he is." 

There was absolute dead silence on the other end. The quiet 'what' Patrick whispered made Allison realize that it probably would have been better to lie. "I'm flying down there." He said after a very tense few seconds. 

Allison's blood turned cold. "No, no there's so much shit going on I don't want you in danger." She said. "We're going to find him, but I can't have you in danger too." She said.

"He was close with Diego, right? Maybe he had a chance to get away and ran there?" He suggested. 

When Allison relayed the question, Diego left without a word to go check. 

"I hope you're right." She said, chewing on her thumb nail. 

There was a flash of blue, and Allison turned to see Five carrying a duffel bag, a mannequin haphazardly placed in it. 

"Those masked guys you told us about attacked Vanya and Klaus, Five." Luther said before anyone could adjust to the new presence. 

Five looked around, eyes wide at the destruction. "That's impossible. They would have tracked me down, not you guys." 

"Well they came bursting through our front door." Vanya said from her spot on the couch. Leonard was still there with an arm wrapped around her. 

Allison had completely forgotten about him. 

"Are you hurt?"

Vanya shook her head. "Klaus is missing, though."

Five dropped the bag and paced the room. "They probably took him. Must have found out about this place somehow, took him to find me."

Allison could hear Patrick muttering to himself on the phone, and she quickly told him what was happening. 

"He's not anywhere by my apartment." Diego said, eyeing Five. "Ok, look you little shit, this has you written all over it." 

"Yeah, I need a list of nearby motels, standard procedure. I know what room numbers Hazel and ChaCha usually get assigned." He said, before clapping his hands twice in quick succession. "Chop chop! I have a lot to do as it is." 

Allison said goodbye to Patrick, assuring him that she'd keep him updated before gathering the phone book and plopping it on the table. They made a list of all the motels Five thought his old employers would use.

"Vanya, you should probably-"

"Go home, yeah. I don't want to be in anyone's way, and Klaus probably wouldn't be happy to see me." She said, getting up.

"He'd want to make sure you're ok." Allison argued, and Diego nodded in agreement. 

"I was just going to say you should come with us in case they come back…" Luther said, scratching the back of his neck. 

Vanya froze on the spot, and Allison couldn't tell what she was thinking. 

"No, I wasn't… I meant that I don't… It's my fault he was in that situation to begin with, I don't want to make it worse." She said, and to Allison it sounded sincere, and not the way she usually complained about being treated differently.

"She is right, it might put us at a disadvantage if she comes with us." Five said. "But I don't think they'll come back."

"You didn't think they'd find us in the first place." Diego pointed out. 

"I don't know how, but it doesn't matter. They're going to try and get information out of Klaus, and we need to find him."

That turned Allison's stomach into knots. Their training against torture wasn't something they had to utilize much, and Allison had only ever remembered it if it was relevant for a scene. 

"Information about what?" An unfamiliar voice asked, and Allison turned around to see Leonard. 

"No offense meant, but this is more of a family matter." Allison said as kindly as she could. 

"She's right, I don't want you getting caught up in this, you should go home." Vanya said, much to Allison's surprise. She was sure Vanya would have argued. 

"Oh. Yeah, of course. If you feel safe enough. I'll see you later." Leonard said. Allison didn't feel better until he was gone. 

"I'll take Allison." Diego said quickly. "I'm pissed at you," he told Five, "and I'm sick of looking at your face." He said pointing at Luther. "

"You'll be ok here alone?" Allison told Vanya, squeezing her shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep her company, Miss Allison." Pogo said. 

She didn't argue further, following Diego to one of the cars, and driving to the first place on their list. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a rush ending, but I am not hating this chapter! Sorry it's later than I intended xD


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some new tags for Implied/Referenced torture and murder, but it's about the same levels as the show itself.

When Klaus told Vanya to run, he did it knowing that he couldn't keep fighting these freaks. He remembered trying to get them over the fire escape. He didn't remember much else after that, until he woke up with his hands and legs bound by duct tape. His mouth was also taped shut, and he was in a very small, very dark space that Ben confirmed was the trunk of a car. 

Klaus found it oddly reassuring. 

What wasn't reassuring was the surge of powers, and now all he could hear was the inane ramblings of maybe a dozen horrifically mutilated corpses complaining in several different languages. 

He'd tried using his telekinesis to stop the car, imagining himself flipping it over and getting himself free, but it was a pipe dream. He managed to get the car to trip slightly, but was soon exhausted of any energy. 

At some point he was pretty sure he passed out again, because the next thing he knew, he was being pulled out of the trunk and tossed over Blue Bear's shoulders. 

  
  


He was roughly pushed into a chair and tied up, left in only his pants. At least the rug felt nice on his feet.

"You're at the Lunar Motor Lodge." Ben said softly, even though no one but Klaus could hear him. 

Klaus was pretty sure he'd met an old drug dealer here once or twice. 

"And you're on the second floor, and those two freaks are talking in the bathroom." Ben said. "There's a bed behind you, and there's a television."

Klaus focused intently on Ben. The list of items wasn't useful to him until he had enough energy to move his head, let alone anything else, but he appreciated having something to focus on. Right now all he could feel was his blood pulsing loudly through his body. 

"So my partner and I found this useful little book. And I did a bit of reading, and there isn't a single mention of one of you having telekinetic abilities. So I  _ really _ want to know which one you are." Pink Dog said, ripping the tape off his mouth. 

  
  


He hissed in pain, wishing he could reach up to rub at it. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Klaus said, knowing Vanya had taken Reginald's journal with her. 

Unless they caught her… But then he saw her hold up  _ Extra-Ordinary _ , and Klaus let out a pitiful whine. "I  _ hate _ that  _ fucking _ book." He said, but he was glad they didn't get a hold of that journal or Vanya herself.

"Well it's my new best friend." The woman said, the stupid dog's soulless eyes staring at Klaus.

Joke was on her, they didn't freak him out in the slightest. His eyes tracked Ben, who positioned himself so Klaus didn't have to crane his neck to see him.

"That's  _ really _ sad to say when you have Bear in the Big Blue House over there." Klaus said, wiggling his fingers at the other one. 

That earned him another slap. "Well judging by your tattoos I'd argue you were the ghost one."

"Nah, he's my brother." Klaus said, letting out a breathy laugh. 

Another slap. 

At this rate Klaus wouldn't have to use blush ever again. 

Pinkie grabbed the book and flipped to his chapter, it was one he knew well, and he had the general location of it memorized. "Looks like we got ourselves a druggie." She said, handing the book off to Blue.

"Talks to, and prefers the dead as company. That so?" Blue asked.

"Well then I'm sure he's making a  _ lot  _ of new friends. Might even join them when we're done with you."

He was suddenly tipped over slightly and Blue Bear's hands were rummaging through his pockets. "Hey! At least buy me dinner first."

"Shut up." He said, checking his other pocket. 

At least he didn't have his wallet.

"Hey, this is a violation of my personal  _ being _ ." The chair rocked dangerously as he was settled down. 

"Where's your stash, kid?" Blue Bear asked, and once again Klaus was staring into too wide cartoon eyes. 

Klaus let out a heavy sigh, and leaned forward a bit before placing a gentle kiss on his nose. "All gone." He said, sighing dramatically. It had been for years, but if they wanted to think he was a drug addict it meant they  _ probably _ wouldn't try forcing any on him. "Was kind of hoping you'd help me out, big guy." Klaus threw in a wink.

The next thing he knew he was pushed backwards through a man who had been run over  _ multiple _ times, and landing on his back.

He stared at the ceiling and tried to stop the spinning fan, but it was no use. It  _ did _ tell him they were easily frustrated, though. And if nothing else, Klaus could be  _ extremely _ irritating when he wanted to be. 

He just hoped he could get enough rest to build up his energy while stalling them. 

"So it looks like Five can time travel without a Briefcase, but it's a complete crapshoot." The woman said.

"Briefcase?" Klaus asked. "We got a business meeting or something? I'm a little under-dressed." He said, wiggling his toes.

"None of your business, ghost-freak." 

"I mean, that's not even  _ clever _ . Why do all my nicknames suck?"

"I'm pretty fond of 'dick head'." Ben offered.

"Prefer  _ giving _ head, myself." Klaus said, cackling. 

He heard a lighter click, and then the smell of a cigarette burning reached his nose, and his laughter died. 

  
  


"You'll be ok, Klaus. You know Allison will come looking for you." Ben said quickly. 

"We're going to play a little game where you answer my questions correctly and you don't get hurt, got it?" 

"You know I had a  _ really _ repressed childhood and didn't play many games, could you maybe explain yourself a bit better?"

That led to the first of many cigarette burns. 

The  _ real  _ problem with this game, besides the fact that his torturer was  _ extremely _ biased in her own favor, was the fact that half the book was complete bullshit, so even if Klaus wasn't lying, she still said he was. 

He knew she was just trying to condition him to answer her questions, but for once in his life Reginald Hargreeves' inability to be a good person was paying off.

He was  _ better _ now, thanks to rehab, and therapy, and his family. But, Klaus was going to annoy these assholes long before they broke him.

These amateurs didn't even have access to a cemetery. 

"What do you want to know, anyway?" Klaus asked.

"Where's Five?"

"You know? I have  _ no _ idea. Saw him yesterday and 'poof', haven't seen him since." Klaus said.

"Probably doesn't feel anything right now he's so doped up." Blue said. "Were you really a prostitute?"

"I wouldn't pay for him. " Pink said. 

Klaus sighed, leaning his head back. 

This  _ was _ torture. 

"You know, I'm an Academy Award winning makeup artist, but no one ever brings that up." Klaus said. "Hey! I can make you guys new masks if you let me out of here!" Klaus offered, brightly. 

The sound of the lighter indicated that they would  _ not _ be taking him up on his offer.

By daybreak Klaus was more tired than he was before, and he  _ still _ couldn't get enough strength to move anything heavier than a cup.

"Just keep his hands tied, don't need him to start throwing shit." Pink said as she began rummaging around through something behind him, before leaving for the bathroom. He heard the sink running, as Blue muttered about hazard pay. 

Klaus didn't  _ need _ his hands to use his powers, but they didn't need to know that. 

He just had to rest a bit. 

_ Somehow _ . 

Unfortunately, it turned out that being physically tortured for an entire night was not conducive to resting, go figure. 

Being strangled by wire wasn't really conducive to  _ planning _ either. 

He let out a sputtering cough, and tried catching his breath. 

"Just tell them something, Klaus. We have leverage over them." He said, and Klaus stared wildly at Ben.

"What?!" Klaus asked, what leverage did they have?

"Hey! Shut up over there, eyes front!" Blue said.

They were talking about him, how sweet. 

Klaus had never been so glad people found him annoying. 

"They mentioned a briefcase, and I found it in the vent in the corner over there. And I've been talking to these guys, the bear, Hazel, he let one of their wives go when he was supposed to kill her. We can use that." Ben said.

"Can't do shit right now." Klaus said, and then suddenly his head was being pulled back, and a washcloth placed over his face. He was pretty sure they were  _ actually  _ trying to drown him, and not just torturing him at this point, but it worked in his favor. 

He slurped loudly, sucking water from the washcloth, before letting out a sigh. "I  _ really _ needed that. I was so  _ parched _ ." Klaus said breathlessly, not even lying. He actually  _ was _ breathless but at least he sounded whimsical. 

He relished in their frustration. 

"You need to give them a reason to leave, so you can rest up and get out of here." Ben said slowly. 

Klaus took a shaky breath, nodding wearily. 

"Did you suddenly remember where your Five is?"

  
  


And that earned him another slap.

"I think I know where he  _ might _ be. I wasn't lying about not seeing him since yesterday though!"

The two hit-men looked at each other. "Ten hours to break this kid. Still not our worst time, eh." Pink said, patting Hazel on the shoulder. "That's a good boy."

  
  


"The last time I saw him was at this doughnut shop. Griddy's? He was rambling about  _ nonsense _ ." Klaus said, sounding a little hysterical. He was going to pretend it was on purpose.

"That  _ fucking _ doughnut shop. We've been there half a dozen times, already!" Pink said, sending Klaus crashing to the floor again. "Give me another place." She said.

"Wait, what was he talking about?" Hazel asked, holding a hand up. 

"I don't know, Revelations type end of times." Klaus whined as obnoxiously as he could. 

"Elaborate." 

Klaus sighed dramatically. "Apocalyptic, end of the world shit." Klaus said, glancing at Ben who was nodding at him encouragingly. "I swear, I haven't seen him in, like, days."

"And why is he so focused on Griddy's?"

"There's no coffee in the Apocalypse. I told you, he's lost his  _ mind _ ."

He was turned over on his side, and Klaus let out a very real groan. "Oh you're letting me go?" He asked with faux hope. 

"Yep."

He was dragged towards the closet, and if he hadn't been gagged he'd have made a joke. 

The closet door slammed shut, and then the motel door slammed shut, and Klaus was alone. In a small dark room.

Well not  _ alone _ , but close enough. 

Ben was already telling him everything he got from the man who was run over by that car. The feel of the carpeting in his feet was also reassuring, and kept him from sinking too far into bad memories.

Allison was definitely looking for him by now, he was in a closet, which  _ sucked _ but he's dealt with worse. He could handle this. He just needed to remind himself he wasn't in the Mausoleum. 

"The worst part about being dead is being unable to help." Ben said from somewhere behind him. Klaus leaned back, and through Ben in a vague attempt at comforting him, resting his head against the wall. 

"S'k." Klaus mumbled through the duct tape. "Mgnna sleep." He said, focusing on his brother talking he closed his eyes. 

He didn't know how long it had been but he did manage to fall asleep, and he woke up to Ben still talking as he was dragged out of the closet. 

He was shivering from being surrounded by ghosts, and covered in cold water in an unheated room. But he  _ actually _ felt rested. He didn't dare use his powers just yet.

"Shit you guys are scarier without the masks." He said as soon as the tape was off.

"That's no way to greet your old friends." Hazel said.

"The idiot didn't even try to escape." Pink huffed. "He wasn't at the doughnut place. No one's seen him since the hired grunts got there."

"I told you everything I know already, can't we call it a night?"

The two of them looked at each other. "Is your brother here?" 

Klaus looked around, but Ben wasn't there. "What an asshole." Klaus said, he couldn't even crack a joke! "No." Klaus sighed. 

But Ben came back, looking excited. "That lady cop is here! I'll let you know when to make your move." He said, sticking half his body out the door, undoubtedly trying to make Klaus smile. 

It worked, too. 

"Oh, hey. Perfect. That's great." Klaus said. 

"What's great is that if you don't shut up I'll use a grapefruit spoon to cut your tongue out."

"Oh, Hazel?" And the man turned to look at him "It is Hazel, right? Jan Mueller, remember him? Swiss Alps?"

"Forward, reverse." Pink supplied.

"Yeah! He  _ really _ appreciates you not going after his wife when she escaped down that alleyway."

"What's he talking about?" Pink said. 

"He says you're a real mensch, I think there's still hope for him." He added, turning to Pink. 

There was some arguing and then both of them were in the bathroom. 

"She's coming up." Ben said.

Klaus nodded, mouth duct tape once again.

He didn't have much luck with delicate tasks like removing tape from his arms, but he was able to open the door with little noise. His next job was to get the vent open, harder to do when he couldn't see it, but with Ben's help he got it open, and the briefcase was in his hands, just in time for Diego's friend to come into the room. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this one done super early, whoops xD.

Eudora had grown up with the Umbrella Academy on television, in magazines, and comics. She had been a fan when they first showed up. Of course she had. They were her age, and they were running around taking down criminals left, right, and center.

She had never put much thought into the logistics of it all until she met Diego, AKA The Kraken. She didn't know they were the same person when they first met. She never knew the _names_ of the Academy kids. Superheroes had codenames, after all. 

Diego had been really great at first. He still _was_ , really. If it wasn't for the single-minded focus on proving that his past as a superhero, that was his father had done to him, had been worth it. But it happened when they were still training, still rookies.

They had broken up long before their sister's book came out, but Eudora hadn't had the heart to turn him away after he read it, letting him crash on her couch so he wouldn't be alone.

She never got much detail in regards to exactly what happened when they were children, but she knew that it wasn't good, and she knew the book was inaccurate. She knew it wasn't something to look at and envy, and the excitement she had felt watching them on the news left a bitter taste in her mouth the more she realized that none of those kids had ever had a chance at normalcy. 

It was part of the reason she still gave Diego the time of day. There was a lot wrong about how he went around trying to solve the entire city's criminal activity himself, but there was a reason they had dated in the first place.

No matter how often she wished Diego would forget it and stop bringing it up.

But it was why, when he asked her to trust him, and to help him with his brother, she agreed.

It was why she agreed to fill out paperwork _illegally_ because her asshole ex-boyfriend and his stupid super powered family were wreaking havoc in her city.

They had grown to trust each other, and Eudora knew that no matter what Diego said or did, he truly cared about helping people.

Especially his family.

So that was why, when Diego radioed her to tell her his brother was missing, she rushed through her work to help find him. 

He'd have done the same for her without hesitation.

She was given a few motels to look into, and she picked the one closest first. She entered the place, a complete dump if she ever saw one, and waited for the receptionist to notice her.

She cleared her throat, and that got his attention. She flashed her badge at him "I have reason to believe two wanted criminals are hiding out in your motel."

Diego had said they were the same ones who shot up Gimbel's, and they'd probably be wearing masks, and to avoid confrontation if she could.

She told him she could handle herself and to not worry about it.

"Pfft, just two?"

"I'm gonna have to take a look around." Eudora said, leaning over and eyeing the guy up and down, trying to look as intimidating as possible. 

He gave her a speech about his customers' _privacy,_ and she just wasn't having it. "That's bullshit."

"They're your rules, not mine. Think I ain't read the Constitution?"

"I don't think you can read." She muttered.

"Come back with a warrant." He said before vanishing. She sighed, dialing in to the channel Diego insisted they use.

"Hey, I'm at Lunar Lodge, you read me, over?"

"Uh, hi, this is Allison, Diego's having a fit because we've had no luck, but we're about twenty minutes away if you want to wait for backup." She said. 

Eudora hummed, looking at the closed door. "I'll be fine, if it's a bust I don't want you wasting your time, and if he's here it might be too long." She said. 

Part of her hoped he wasn't there. That maybe he'd gotten out with all that training they had, and he was already on his way home.

She headed outside, and then slowly began checking the doors to each room. 

As she reached the second floor one of the doors flung open and something told her that her hopes of him not being there were dashed.

She cocked her gun, getting it ready in case those psychos were there. She entered the room carefully, immediately spotting Klaus tied up in a chair, body slumping forward slightly. She got his mouth untaped first, trying to be gentle. It looked like he'd already had it ripped off several times, though, considering the scabbing around his mouth.

"There's two of them." Klaus said quietly as she undid his legs and arms, having to wrench the briefcase from his hands. "They're armed and nigh indestructible." He said, picking the briefcase back up and hugging it to his chest.

"And right here." A woman wearing a blue suit said, aiming a gun at the both of them. Eudora shot first, hitting her shoulder as she tried to get Klaus out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck off." Klaus said, and then all of a sudden the woman was flying through the wall behind her. 

She didn't remember one of them being able to do that. 

Then Eudora heard the click of a gun behind her, and she heard it go off. She felt the pressure of it against her shoulder, but the pain and burning she'd been expecting didn't happen. 

"That was a close one." Klaus said. And she didn't know how he managed to block the bullet but she wasn't going to complain. 

"Fuck you and your freaky powers." The man said unloading another bullet only to have it rebound off of thin air far too close to her face for comfort. As he dodged his own bullet, Klaus sent him flying over the railing. It seemed to have taken a lot out of him, and Eudora had to catch him before he collapsed.

"We have to go now, they are most definitely not dead, and I _really_ can't fight anymore." He said, clinging to her tightly.

Eudora didn't argue, half carrying him to her car, and putting him in the back so he could stretch out and rest. 

"I didn't know you could make things move like that."

"Oh, yeah. What, you think we use _rigging_ in our movies?"

Eudora laughed, driving away from the motel as fast as she legally could. Which was fast because she was in a police car. "You saved my life, thank you."

"Shit, you saved mine. How'd you know I was there?"

Eudora told him how Diego gave her a list of motels he got from their brother. 

"That little psychopathic bastard. I _helped_ him too. Should have told them about the prosthetics lab."

"Do _I_ want to know about the prosthetics lab?" She asked, though she thought she knew the answer.

"How much legal trouble are we in?"

She had to think about it for a second. "Well, you were at a crime scene you weren't supposed to be at. Did you break and enter into the lab?"

Klaus hummed out a negative. 

"Well I guess you're in the clear."

Klaus cheered loudly, sitting up. She didn't know how he still had so much energy, but she chalked it up to adrenaline. "I like you, you and Diego aren't together, right? Because he's an idiot for whatever he did and I will personally see to it that you get justice for his stupidity. There's about twenty-nine years worth, so it'll be a _lot_."

"Diego was stupid as a baby?" 

"I mean not as dumb as Luther…"

"Who was the smartest, then?"

"Five would say it's him, but _I_ didn't get stuck in an Apocalyptic wasteland. I wouldn't normally mock, but this is directly his fault and I have the right."

Eudora shook her head. "Oh, shit, let me." She pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out her radio. Klaus was fiddling with the briefcase. "That's not evidence is it?"

Klaus looked up at her with wide eyes, and it immediately gave her her answer. "No." A lie. "It's my personal stuff I had with me." He said, clutching it tightly. She was going to let him keep it for now. He saved her life, and he just spent hours being tortured. 

"Hey, do you need anything besides medical attention? Food? I have… half a bottle of water?" She offered, holding it up. 

"Oh, the water, yes please." He said trying to stick his fingers through the cage separating them. She got up and opened the door to hand it to him. 

He drank the water while she paced back and forth, tuning into Diego's radio again. "Diego, you there?"

"Yeah, it's- ("give it to me, at this rate you'll break the radio too!") No, let go! It's my radio ("you're being an idiot."), shut _up_ _Three_. ("Dickhead"). Hi, I'm here." Diego said. 

Eudora did _not_ have the desire to unpack whatever those two were arguing about. "I found him. He's… ok I guess. think he's still hyped up on adrenaline, so we won't really know until everything's settled down." She said quietly, giving Klaus some space. 

"He relapsed? Did they give him something? ("God Diego, you're _so_ stupid, she said _adrenalin_ e. Let me talk to her!") No, you can't."

"Diego and your sister are too busy fighting to be glad you're safe." Eudora called over.

Klaus leaned his head against the doorframe, sighing deeply. "You need to make it sound like I'm dying. Be real dramatic, break them out of it." Klaus said, nodding wisely. 

"Oh no, Klaus just died." She said completely deadpan.

"What? ("What!")"

Klaus leaned back cackling, and Eudora couldn't help but laugh along with it. "Oh look, he suddenly came back to life. How about you two stop fighting and go back home."

"Hey, it's me, can you tell him Vanya is ok?" Allison said over the radio.

Eudora repeated the message, and he gave her a tired smile and a thumbs up before going back to the briefcase. "He said thanks. We should let him rest for now." she said. 

"Thanks, we'll let the others know he's safe." Allison said. 

"What's in there anyway?" Eudora asked, clipping her radio to her belt.

"Oh, you know… stuff." 

She shook her head as he opened it to take a peak, obviously because he had no idea.

Except when he opened it, a blue light enveloped him, and a second later he was gone.

She scrambled to get her radio, not sure what the hell just happened. "Diego, he just fucking _vanished_!" She said, getting back into her car. "He had a Briefcase and there was a blue light and he was gone." She said quickly. 

"That sounds like Five's powers." Allison said, there was some shuffling and then suddenly Diego was on the radio. 

"We'll make some phone calls, Five may know what's up, bet it's how they time travel, though. Just head back to the Academy, we'll be there soon." 

Eudora pressed her forehead against the steering wheel, and began driving to the mansion. 

She was almost at the mansion when there was another flash of blue, and a pair of eyes met hers in the rearview mirror.

"I need a medic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😇


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi Dave.

David Katz had seen a lot in the five years he'd been enlisted. He saw a lot of the men he began calling 'brother' die in ways he hadn't known possible. He didn't think he could really be surprised anymore.

But that night as he lay half asleep and exhausted, Dave was pretty sure he saw G-d Himself drop a person into their tent. 

He thought it was a bomb, at first. That this was the end for him and his regiment, but as Dave sat up blearily from his cot he saw a man, half dressed staring up at him. 

Until the light faded, Dave thought he was an angel.

And then he saw the bruises. 

Before he could see if he was ok their sargent was bursting through the tent, and the sound of helicopters told them they had to go  _ now _ . 

The man looked confused as he was yelled at to get ready. 

"Katz, get this man operational!" And Dave did, handing him a spare pair of boots as he struggled to pull his pants on, not bothering to change out of the ones he was wearing originally.

Leo tossed a vest at the man, and a helmet appeared on his head as Dave was getting himself ready.

Before long they were loaded onto the bus they were loaded onto the bus. Dave didn't think much of the stranger at first. His hair was matted to his head, and there were bruises visible from beneath the best 

Dave wondered if he was a POW, and he just imagined the light. 

It took a little while, but Dave managed to finagle his way onto the same bench as the man, who was hugging his stomach and staring at his knees like they were his life line. Between his feet was a briefcase. 

"Hey, how're you holding up?" He asked. The man jumped, and his eyes were wide as they stared at him. 

If he didn't look so scared, Dave would say they were beautiful. 

He blinked slowly, clearly confused. "Uh. I've been better." The man admitted. 

"Shit's crazy, I know, but you'll adjust." He assured the man, holding a hand out for him. "I'm Dave."

"Klaus." 

Klaus' hand was cold, and Dave could feel him shaking next to him when he let go. "So, what happened? You look pretty beat up. And I haven't seen you around before."

Klaus looked over at something, and Dave didn't get an answer for a few moments. Maybe he  _ was _ a prisoner of war, somehow managed to escape. Maybe he just escaped from an ambush, too shocked to talk yet.

"Uh… I was… there was an attack."

Dave sighed "You lost your unit?" 

The man nodded slowly, as if he was unsure of what really happened at all. Maybe he was. "Yeah… something like that." 

"When we get settled we'll get you checked over by a medic." Dave said. 

Klaus nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back. 

Dave was able to see more of the bruises, and realized some of them were actually tattoos. He'd thought the dark on his chest had been an injury, but it was just the alphabet. 

Klaus snorted at something and Dave looked away, wondering if he'd somehow been caught staring.

  
  


"Hey, when I get to the medic tent… I can't have any pain meds. I uh…"

"They probably won't give you any, since you have all your limbs and all." Dave assured him, hoping to make him laugh.

It seemed to work.

"Actually, hey. Things have been a little weird for me." Dave didn't doubt that for a second judging by his expression. "Where am I, exactly? And what year?"

Dave couldn't imagine what this guy went through to forget where he was. "Vietnam, 1968…" He replied "Did you forget anything else?"

Klaus shook his head "No, no, I just lost track of the days. Thanks." He said, and Dave felt him nudge his foot.

Dave felt himself blush.

Klaus looked over at something and shrugged.

"Do you think it'd be ok if I took a nap or something? I'm kind of exhausted."

Dave shrugged "If you can manage to fall asleep on this bus I say go for it."

Klaus let out a sigh "Yeah, it's pretty loud." He muttered, but he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Dave couldn't tell if he'd fallen asleep or not, but if he had it didn't look very restful. 

Dave let him rest until they rolled into their new base. He nudged Klaus' foot which jolted him awake. "Come on, we'll get you looked after."

Klaus nodded "Can you keep this safe, I don't want anyone getting to it."

He hissed at something before turning back to Dave. "And  _ please _ don't open it." Klaus added.

Dave took the briefcase, and nodded dumbly at Klaus. 

Dave chalked it up to him looking so beat up and tired, that made him want to make something a little easier for him.

That and Dave may have found him a  _ little _ attractive. He figured it was the mystery of him, and once it settled he'd get over it.

He didn't see Klaus the rest of the night, and while he may have examined the briefcase a bit, he kept his promise not to open it.

He did wonder, though, why the dials had been written in Hebrew, and he  _ may _ have proceeded to write a letter to his grandmother in the hopes that she could decipher it for him. He wasn't well versed in the language, only learned some basics that had long since left his memory. Aside from prayers, he didn't really remember much of anything. 

Maybe if he got out of here he'd go back to temple… 

The mystery that was Klaus was  _ not _ the only thing he found attractive, apparently. Once he was more or less healed up, and more or less fitting in, it was a host of other things.

The way he sat, like he was draping over whatever furniture he decided was worth sitting on, and the way he smirked when he was thinking something clever, and the way he only ever said it loud enough for Dave to hear.

Though maybe Dave wasn't  _ supposed _ to hear it. Klaus talked to himself a lot. More than was probably normal. 

And he fiddled with his briefcase a lot, though Dave didn't ask him about it, when anyone did he got defensive, and possessive, and scared. 

He was scared a lot. Jumped at things no one could see, and he often kept his eyes focused on one spot for long periods of time, as if it was his only solace.

He was better when he had some rest in him. It wasn't easy, and Klaus seemed to toss around at night. Dave heard him mumbling to himself more than once, and sometimes he reached out to him or his other neighbor Ferguson, as if to make sure they were there. Neither of them really complained, they all had their weird habits after all. 

More than once Dave caught him staring at the medical tent, trying to convince himself he didn't need to be in there.

"Parker usually has weed and LSD if you want something." Dave told him one night, the two of them on patrol. Really Dave was on patrol, and Klaus looked like he was trying to keep himself in one piece, and it was taking every bit of energy to do it.

"Shit no, I do  _ not _ get along with hallucinogens." he'd said. "But uh… thanks. It's. I shouldn't actually take you up on that offer regardless." Klaus said, shivering despite the heat and humidity. 

"You smoke, though." Dave said, offering him a cigarette. He'd seen Klaus use them, though not nearly as much as the others. Dave smoked sometimes, preferred trading them for other rations or selling them to get stuff when they were on leave. 

"Shouldn't be doing that either." He said with a snort, he glanced at something over his shoulder, before he took it anyway. His hands were shaking as he tried to light it. "Going fucking crazy out here." He said, then muttered something under his breath as the flame died out.

Dave pulled out his pack of matches and lit the cigarette for him, and Klaus gave him an appreciative smile.

"It's rough. I… mean I don't know where you were before you got here, but. Well I'm here if you need me."

Klaus smiled at him, genuine and kind, and it made Dave look away. "Thanks." He said, nudging his ribs. 

The next day were told they had the upcoming weekend off. Something in Klaus seemed to change. He seemed lighter, somehow, and the week seemed to fly by with few incidents, leaving the atmosphere optimistic and calm. 

Unfortunately Klaus slept the entire two days, which was a shame because Dave had hoped to get to know him better. He decided in the long run it was a good thing. He came back more lively than Dave had seen him, almost an entirely different person with a more easy going stride, and a genuine smile.

He was beautiful.

"So I gotta ask about the ouija board tattoos. Had a wacky aunt who was into it, but not enough to get it  _ on _ her body." Parker said one night, cigarette between his teeth as Georgie set up the cards for the next round of poker.

Klaus, with mischief in his eyes, simply said "I see dead people." Then leaned his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, my aunt says she can talk to the dead, never seen proof of it though." Parker muttered.

"Hm, because she's full of shit." Klaus said, leaning forward a bit to look at Dave's cards. 

All Dave could focus on was Klaus sitting so close to him. If it wasn't for Klaus being surprisingly good at this game, he'd be losing. 

Thecould feel the heat radiating from him was a nice change from the shivering mess he'd been just a week ago.

"And you're saying you can?"

"Mhmm. I have super powers." Klaus said. Everyone laughed but the way Klaus said it made Dave believe him.

But Dave was pretty sure he'd believe Klaus about anything. At least it seemed nicer to think Klaus was speaking to some friendly ghost as opposed to himself. 

"You're full of shit, Hargrove." 

Klaus scoffed, because that  _ wasn't  _ his name. Parker had simply misheard it, but now everyone thought it  _ was.  _

"Anyway, are you playing or not, Katz?"

Dave felt Klaus tap his hip twice, which meant 'yes'. He didn't know how Klaus was able to see which cards to play or fold since his eyes never moved, but Dave was raking in the cigarettes. He'd have to split the profits he made with Klaus. 

It paid off, and their next leave was mostly spent following Klaus to various clothing stores, in which Klaus splurged, both on himself and Dave, even though he'd assured Klaus he could keep it.

Klaus insisted, though, and ended up with a blue button up Klaus claimed matched his eyes. 

Dave was honestly more interested in the striped shirt Klaus was trying on. It was just a bit too tight, and when Dave told Klaus it didn't reach his waistband, but all Klaus did was wink at him.

It was another month before Dave realized Klaus liked him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this done early too, and so I'm posting it. The next chapter probably won't come out for a couple days though, sorry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I made the dials Hebrew because the Handler uses Yiddish, and I know she isn't like, THE boss, but I thought it was a cute idea ;-;. Also Dave is canonically Jewish, so like... idk it made sense to me x3  
> \--
> 
> Also, I forgot which one of you lovelies mentioned Mute to me. The movie was not particularly good, though yes Robert Sheehan's outfits were great. I mostly wish it was about a half hour shorter and focused entirely on the Geisha with the sex robots, though. 🤷♀️

Klaus couldn't quite recognize the characters written on the briefcase.

Really it was his undoing.

One second he was sitting in the back of the cop car, playing with it like a complete dumbass, and the next he was sprawled out on the dirt floor of a large tent like a complete dumbass.

"What the fuck?" Ben muttered. Klaus also wanted to know what the fuck. 

He was too tired for this shit. 

At least the scenery was nice. It wasn't often Klaus was dumped in the metaphorical lap of a literal cute guy. 

He didn't really have time for that thought as absolute chaos erupted. He pressed his hands to the sudden sounds that surrounded them.

He was given boots, and pants, and a helmet, all despite Klaus having no idea what was happening. All he could gather that he was at some sort of army base, and they were running around carrying guns, towards a bus. Klaus dumbly pulled on the clothes he was given, and barely managed to keep his fingers enclosed around the briefcase. He felt very much like a jellyfish, just getting pushed along with the current.

It wasn't until he was seated on the bus, and his body began to relax that he realized the loud sounds he was hearing weren't just guns and helicopters. 

There were ghosts. 

He glanced out the window, and immediately looked down at his lap, gripping his knees tightly. 

They had gruesome injuries Klaus didn't see very often.

Their cries were anguished and unfocused, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they were screaming at him, as if he could help them. 

"Hey just focus on your breathing." Ben said, clearly not expecting to be thrown into another shitty situation so quickly, and scrambling for a way to help.

Klaus did as told, because he didn't have much of a choice. He focused on getting oxygen in and out of his lungs, as Ben cracked open his book and began reading loudly in an attempt to drown out the noise.

If he could relax, if he could get some sleep, then he knew he'd be able to get them to go away. He just didn't know if he'd be able to get any.

And then suddenly the bench shifted, and he felt the heat of another body next to him.

It was a welcome reminder that he wasn't alone and surrounded by the dead.

When he looked up, Ben looked offended by being sat in, but Klaus was pleasantly surprised it was the cute sleepy fellow he'd landed in front of.

  
  


They talked a bit. Klaus learned he was in Vietnam of all places, which was an interesting realization. It certainly explained the ghosts and their particular brand of gruesome, and the army uniforms.

  
  


They talked briefly, and Klaus learned his name was Dave.

But soon he was shaking so badly all he could was close his eyes and lean back in and close his eyes. The toll the last day and a half his body took finally catching up with him.

"I think he likes you." Ben said. "He uh…"

There was a particularly loud scream that Klaus just _knew_ meant one of those ghosts found its way onto the bus, and Ben blurted out "He keeps staring at your tits!" 

Klaus sputtered a bit, trying to contain his laughter. He was _not_ expecting something so crass from Ben. The _language_ on him, really. 

"I'm sorry, that was weird to say… I mean he _was_ looking at you though."

Which was fine, Klaus didn't mind.

And then Klaus told Dave he'd try to sleep, and Ben began reading again

It wasn't enough to distract from the ghosts, but it was comforting.

Klaus _really_ needed to figure out the Briefcase. 

The _time traveling_ briefcase. 

Fuck Five and his stupid time cops. 

As he adjusted to his surroundings, his cravings seemed to fluctuate. His first night after landing wasn't terrible, but the night after he'd been unable to sleep at all

Every sound was a reason for him to stay awake, and though the tents weren't small he still felt closed in and trapped. Klaus was constantly checking on Dave, and the guy on his other side to make sure they were still alive. 

That became something of a midnight ritual. 

The ghosts were worse. If it wasn't the screaming and crying, it was the blood and burns. 

He knew they couldn't hurt him, and he knew they were just scared, but it didn't make it easier. The cigarette rations he'd get helped a bit. Not well, not enough, but it gave him a new way to focus, something he could do with his hands. 

Ben didn't much care for it, but his scolding was more playful than anything else. 

Klaus grew used to the food rations pretty quickly, and he'd gotten some stationary that he kept in his pocket, though his hands were rarely steady enough to make use of it. 

Klaus was pretty sure Ben was right about Dave. He always found himself next to him, even when Klaus was off in the corner playing with the dials on the Briefcase, or laying in the trenches during a battle. There wasn't much he could do about it in the crowded spaces they found themselves in, but Klaus grew to appreciate his presence more. It was comforting and warm. 

It didn't stop Klaus from staring at the medical tent frequently, though. The cigarettes weren't helping much, and he found himself purposely walking past the medic tent, just looking for an excuse to go in.

He knew the guys carried shit, but they seemed to prefer psychedelics. Klaus was _not_ taking chances, the one time he tried mushrooms he was convinced his girlfriend had been dead.

Despite her attempts at convincing him she very much wasn't Klaus _still_ wasn't sure.

It would be _so_ easy to just walk in there. 

"You don't need it." Ben said. It had almost become a mantra, telling himself he didn't need any drugs to get rid of the whaling ghosts, or the sounds of bombs, or the roar helicopters."Look, you're doing _well_."

"Really, because it took me ten minutes to focus long enough to tie my shoes" Klaus muttered, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"You _are_. Talk to me, or Dave. He'll listen to you."

"Yeah, maybe." Klaus muttered, pacing back and forth, trying to convince himself to go into the tent. Or to _not_ go into the tent. 

He was just walking through the tent when Dave pulled him aside for patrol. 

He liked Dave.

More, now that he'd literally just took him away from a potential relapse.

He was also very warm, and kind, and told him useful things like that Parker had weed. 

Klaus snuck away from Ben to get enough weed for a couple of joints, and hid it in his boot. He didn't feel good about it, and he managed to hide it from Ben until he was already holed up in a small hotel room.

"I can't believe this." Ben said, watching Klaus shakily rolling a join as he sat cross-legged on his bed for the next two days.

"Really, you can't believe that I, a known addict with troubles coping, snuck off and bought pot? After being tortured for a whole day, and then thrown into a _warzone_ . I can't _exactly_ call someone up and say 'Hey, I just time traveled by accident and am very stressed, how do I not relapse'." 

"You were doing well."

"I was _not_ doing well, I was barely functioning at a base level, and you know it." 

He took a deep pull of the joint, and ignored Ben's disgruntled mumbling. 

"I know. I get it. I don't want you to think I'm upset with you." Ben said. 

Klaus leaned back in bed and closed his eyes. "It's ok, I'm upset with me." He said, exhaling a plume of smoke. 

"It's only weed anyway, right?" Ben said 

"I don't think that's how it works…" Klaus said, wondering if he could still make smoke rings. It took a few tries before he managed one. "Whoo! Success!" He said, feeling oddly proud of himself.

It faded it quickly, but it was nice while it lasted. 

"Well technically you haven't been born yet, and so you haven't tried getting sober, yet?" Ben said. 

Klaus looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "I like your thinking. I'm _not_ smoking now, just… a false version of me implanted in a timeline I don't belong in is."

"Sure." 

Klaus sighed, finishing the joint before closing his eyes. He felt more relaxed than he had in however long he'd been there. Weeks, he thought, though everything kind of blurred together.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

He got up once in a while to relieve himself, or to stuff food in his face, but it felt so good to _sleep_ . His mind and body both got a chance to properly rest and heal. He knew he should still talk to someone, and while the fighting kept him busy it wasn't _good_ busy. But by the end of the weekend he genuinely felt more like himself. 

He _may_ have smoked the second joint before showering and heading back to base, but he felt _good_. 

It made talking to the other guys a lot easier. He could join in on their jokes properly, rather than keeping to himself. 

They'd play cards, and either by counting them or with Ben's help, he'd help Dave win games. 

The days they were fighting in trenches were stressful and tiring, and Klaus spent more time trying to block the barrage of bullets than actually fighting, but it was working. They hadn't lost anyone.

He still couldn't figure out the Briefcase. He'd manage to remember the language as Hebrew, but it meant shit to him because he couldn't read it. 

"What's in there anyway?" Dave asked one night, while Klaus was sitting on his cot, the crackling radio playing Otis Redding quietly in the background. 

"It's a time machine." Klaus said honestly. The others usually gave great reactions to the things he said, though Dave was always a bit more contemplative. Part of Klaus wondered if Dave actually believed him.

"Those _are_ dates on the dials." Dave said. "The months are based off of the Hebrew calendar."

"What?!" Ben shouted, and Klaus stared at Dave incredulously. 

"What? You can read Hebrew?"

"Uh… no, but my grandma can. I wrote to her when you first got here and you handed me the briefcase. " Dave said, looking down at his feet. "I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry, but I was curious, and-"

"Dave, shut up." Klaus said, jumping up excitedly. "You have _no_ idea, I'm…"

"Uh, Klaus." Ben said, stopping his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, oh wait. No, I'm not mad, I'm sorry." Klaus said, recognizing the look of hurt on Dave's face as something he'd felt before. "I'm _so_ happy you did this. I didn't mean to make you upset." Klaus said, kneeling down in front of him and grabbing his hands tightly. "I've been trying to figure the damned thing out for _ages_. You just saved my life, you don't even understand the half of it." he said.

"You're happy I betrayed your trust?"

Klaus waved him off "You didn't open it, that's all I cared about …We're good." Klaus assured him.

Dave's smiled and Klaus couldn't help but return it.

"Now I just need to know which months correspond with our calendar and I can go home." Klaus said. 

Dave looked at him with a weird expression. "The Hebrew months don't actually correspond directly to the regular calendar months… I didn't think to ask her… I'll write another letter, we'll figure it out." Dave promised.

"Hey, I know it sounds crazy, but thank you." Klaus said, pulling him into a tight hug.

Dave gave him a dopey little grin, as they pulled apart. "If it means I get to spend more time with you I won't complain."

Klaus stared at him in absolute awe. "My shy little Davey's pulling lines like _that_ now?" He said, pretending to fan himself.

Dave's face turned red, and he began busying himself with his letter. Klaus settled himself next to Dave, enjoying the silence for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I rewrote this twice xD


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this week is going to be slow because it's Thanskgiving, but I didn't want to not have at least one chapter for you guys. 
> 
> Whether you celebrate or not, I hope you all have a good week and stay safe <3

They talked a lot. There wasn't much else to do, and Dave certainly wasn't complaining. He learned a lot about Klaus, both from serious conversations and from the way he would casually say things that made his heart constrict.

In turn Klaus seemed to love hearing about school, and the one boyfriend he snuck around with before they both got sent to Vietnam. (Dave had assured him that he didn't still have feelings for him, and Klaus assured him that he wasn't worried). 

He _really_ wanted to meet his family, they sounded interesting to say the least. But he talked the most about his life in California with his sister. 

Dave was more than a little awed by finding out his boyfriend worked on movies, and his sister was an actual movie _star._

Not that they actually talked about being boyfriends. 

Or that Dave could have seen anything they were in, since Klaus was from the future and all.

That was a trip in and of itself, but it was hard to disprove when Klaus was constantly talking about things Dave had never heard of.

If he was honest with himself, he didn't _want_ Klaus to go back, but he knew he couldn't keep him there. He was still waiting on a letter from his grandmother, and they'd still have to figure out the _exact_ dates to travel back to, so Dave still had time with Klaus. 

Alot of time, thankfully, since they were both more likely to actively stick close together as frequently as possible.

And once he got the Briefcase figured out Klaus could probably come back and visit.

If he wanted to.

Though Dave wished for something more stable. Klaus had a family, and a niece, and a career, and Dave couldn't get in the way of that. He just knew Klaus had so much to lose if he stayed here. And Klaus had, more than once, hinted that he expected Dave to come along with him.

A lot of their conversations happened as if things like their relationship status and plans were already obvious. And the way they acted towards each other, all smiles and lingering touches.

And they frequently held hands when no one could see them.

But it wasn't _official._

And maybe Dave was a bit silly, but he hadn't had a girlfriend to give his class ring to like so many of his classmates had, and he wanted to have that experience. He was pretty sure Klaus would love the idea too, if he knew the man as well as he thought he did.

But for now Dave enjoyed the relationship he had with Klaus. Even if it was just them settled in a trench, and Klaus chattering about things he didn't have a frame of reference for.

"What's that phrase? Livin' la vida loca, right?" Klaus asked, turning to Dave. "When you like… just go along with something?"

"Uh. I have no idea what you're talking about." Dave said.

Klaus sighed, and turned to face something. Klaus said he saw ghosts, so maybe that's why he talked to himself all the time. The man could float, so why would he not be able to speak to the dead.

(Dave found Klaus very distracting, and he may have stared at him a bit too much, for a bit too long during a patrol. About two hours into it he realized Klaus hadn't actually _walked_ the entire time). 

"No, you're thinking of Viva la Vida." Klaus said, waving at the maybe ghost . "That's ridiculous, they can't _both_ be songs!"

"No, that's _definitely_ a song." Klaus said. " _Say you will, say you won't, say you'll do what I don't_."

There was a few seconds of silence where Dave hoped he would explain more, but he just scoffed loudly. 

"They can't _all_ be songs." Klaus said. "That has to be illegal or something. Davey, you can't have multiple songs about the same phrase." 

"You lost me, junebug." 

Klaus raised an eyebrow at him, and Dave blushed. 

"I'm sure Luther has the songs somewhere, I'll show both of you." 

Dave really wanted to have a proper conversation about the logistics of their relationship. 

"Quit flirting and keep focused, Hargrove!" Leo called from his spot down the trench.

"Don't be mad, babe, you know you're my favorite!" Klaus called back, cackling as Leo flipped him off. 

"I thought I was your favorite." Dave said, pouting at Klaus jokingly.

"Oh, don't worry, Katz, you're on a whole other level." Klaus assured him, tossing him a wink. "These assholes don't have anything on you." 

"You're all fucking idiots." A voice said, having pushed forward into their hole.

It was a kid, Frankie. He'd enlisted with his brother. 

Dave grinned, "You'll get used to it kid, don't worry." Dave said.

"Fuck, I hope not, my brother's too stupid for me to risk it. Watch my back, I'm trying to work my way down to him." He said.

"You're good." Klaus said, as the barrage of bullets died down. 

Klaus didn't relax until the kid was back down in the trenches.

Dave knew Klaus was constantly working on keeping them from getting injured. It was always fascinating watching him concentrate as hard as he did. Dave knew it was part of his powers though he didn't know how.

He got a bit closer to Klaus. "So, what're you like Superman or something?" Dave asked, nodding towards the bullets that were bouncing off an invisible force field no one else seemed to notice.

"If that's your type you'd be better off with one of my brothers, _junebug_." Klaus said, winking at Dave. "I like it, it's cute, you need one." 

Dave couldn't help but smile at him. "I don't think I'd like your brothers as much as I like you."

"And you shouldn't, they're assholes." Klaus said before going back to giving him a potential pet name. "Hmm, what about 'tiger' Or… _sweetpea_."

"You know, I quite like 'sweetpea'." Dave said, nudging Klaus in the ribs. 

Before Klaus could say anything a bullet flew right past them, getting through the gap between them harmlessly.

"Christ on a cracker, that was a close one." Klaus muttered, settling down into their foxhole and concentrating once more.

"Didn't mean to distract you." Dave said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." Klaus said, waving off the concern. 

"Me too." Dave agreed, deciding they would _definitely_ have to talk in Saigon. He didn't want to leave it so open ended if something happened.

The first night in the city Klaus and Dave were goofing off on the dance floor, Klaus all loose limbed and uncoordinated as they danced with a couple of girls. Dave wanted a fun night before they really sat down and _talked_. Dave had been about to suggest they go hang out in the back alone when Klaus bumped into a _very_ drunk Michael Dixon, a hotheaded asshole on the best of days.

"What the fuck, Hargrove?" Michael said, pushing Klaus hard enough to make him stumble back. 

"Christ, it was an accident." Klaus said, rolling his eyes.

Dixon swung for Klaus who ducked it easily and stepped out of the way.

"Ok, look. I don't want to fight, I'm-"

"Oh, I don't think it'll be much of a fight." Dixon snarled, taking another swing and missing by a mile.

Dave stepped forward to pull Klaus out of the way.

Klaus sighed. "No, it won't." He turned to Dave I'm fine, you don't have to help, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Come on, fight me like a man, Hargrove." and this time Dixon's fist came _very_ close to Klaus' face.

"Look, if you keep this up you're going to end up across the room."

"Love to see you try." Michael snarled.

Klaus stood there as the other man crowded Klaus against the bar.

Before Dave could pull Dixon off Klaus, Klaus headbutted him. 

"Holy shit." Parker said, slinging an arm around Dave's shoulders. "Didn't know Hargrove had it in him."

Michael stumbled, but the assault only made him angrier. Dave knew Klaus would be able to send him flying easily, though he'd only ever seen him make his gear float, but he wasn't doing it.

"Are you done?" Klaus asked, just staring at the man who seemed to be assessing the situation. Or he was having trouble comprehending what Klaus was saying. "I've been fighting guys bigger than me my whole life, you're not going to win."

He didn't do anything for a moment, and then rushed towards Klaus. 

Dave swore Klaus didn't move a muscle, but Dixon still ended up flying across the room like Klaus had promised.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked, clapping Klaus on the back." 

"How'd you make him fly like that, you didn't even touch him." Frankie said with wide eyes.

"Told you guys I had powers." 

"Thought you were a creepy fortune teller, not a superhero." Leo said. 

Klaus shrugged, giving them a wink. He caught Dave's eye before stalking off to a secluded area behind a beaded curtain.

Dave had to wait until the others were _just_ distracted enough not to catch on that he was following after Klaus, before going back to meet him, carrying a cola.

  
  


"Here, let me look at your face." Dave said once he was with Klaus again, handing him his glass.

"What, is my face ruined? You still love me, right?" Klaus asked, taking a sip of his soda.

Dave shushed him.

Thankfully, other than some redness around his forehead he seemed fine. "Of course I do. I just don't want you hurt." He said, brushing a thumb across Klaus' cheek. "And your face is as perfect as always." 

Klaus smiled at him, leaning into his hand.

"I don't appreciate you not letting me help you, by the way." Dave added.

"Didn't want you getting caught up in it by accident." Klaus said. 

Dave pretended to be offended, but he couldn't keep up the facade.

They stood there chatting quietly, sipping their drinks when Dave finally got the nerve to say something. He fiddled with his dog tags. "Look, I don't have any other jewelry to give you, and it's kind of dumb. But I…" he pulled them off, presenting them to Klaus.

He looked at Dave questioningly. "What's this for?"

"We never really talked about what we are to each other even though we both care for each other, and I just wanted you to know that I wanted to take this seriously…" Dave said.

Klaus stared at him with wide eyes. "Please tell me you want 'to go steady'." Klaus said, bouncing excitedly. He was smiling brightly, and though he was teasing, he seemed genuinely hoping that it was true.

Dave smiled at him, still holding his tags.

"Do you want to go steady with me?"

"Hurry, put them on." Klaus said, gripping his arm as if that was going to make him do it faster. But Dave complied, putting them around his neck.

"I kind of assumed we were _properly_ together, if we're being honest." Klaus said, laughing a bit. "Wait. Does this mean we can go get malted milkshakes at the sock hop now?"

"You're making fun of me." Dave said, laughter bubbling out of him. He felt so much lighter now.

"Only a little." He said, patting his pockets down. "I don't have anything to give you back, all of my stuff is back home." Klaus said, frowning.

"When we go back… or forward, I guess, you can give me something. But I don't need anything." 

"Do you really want to come back with me?" Klaus asked, reaching out to cup his face.

Dave nodded, leaning into his hand. "Yeah, if you want me to."

"Yeah, yeah I do." 

Dave leaned forward, and then they were kissing.

It was the highlight of their week long leave, in Dave's opinion.

They spent the week alone, or with the others depending on their mood. 

Klaus and some of the other guys ended up going to the tattoo parlor the next day, getting matching _173rd Airborne_ tattoos on their arms.

Klaus went twice more, though the only one Dave could see was a small sleeping bear wearing a bow on his right wrist.

It was their last night in Saigon when Dave finally saw the temple Klaus had tattooed on his stomach.

He'd also gotten a tiger tattooed on his shoulder blade, that Klaus admitted had more to do with being a _little_ too high than for any actual reason. (And Dave had learned more about Klaus' addictions as well, and was glad he could help at least a little, in regards to helping distract him when he was craving). 

But good things come to an end, and they were once again patrolling and fighting.

And then the letter from his grandmother came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot dog, I meant to have this up Monday but I rewrote it like three times xD. 
> 
> I probably won't get another chapter up this week, though, sorry.
> 
> Note Edit: Also I spent way too long thinking about how Ricky Martin's Livin' la Vida Loca, Coldplay's Viva La Vida, and B*Witched's C'est la Vie all remind me of each other xD.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood and corpses.  
> \--  
> I hope you guys had a good week <3

It took them a couple of days but they managed to set the Briefcase to the correct date, and then getting caught up in battles, it was a couple of more weeks before they felt comfortable enough to leave. Klaus had grown to like the others quite a bit, minus the asshole who kept harassing him ever since the fight in Saigon.

Klaus was clutching the Briefcase to his chest tightly, sitting against the sandbags that were the only thing protecting them. 

Besides his telekinesis.

He had pulled back on the weed once they were sure they were leaving, and it was a _really_ terrible decision. He could barely see past the screaming, mangled ghosts, and was blindly trying to keep the unit safe. 

He'd been over indulging as he was inclined to do, and he didn't need anyone's first comment to be about him smelling like weed.

Unfortunately it meant that everywhere he looked was a human shape burnt to a crisp, or someone crawling around with only a single arm to pull them along.

Klaus shivered, pushing down on the nausea. 

"Want me to do it?" Dave asked, ducking down as Klaus was double checking the dials. Klaus shook his head, peaking back over the trench, making sure they were safe before brushing shaky hands over the dials. He'd grown intimately familiar with the lettering, even if Klaus couldn't actually read it properly, and felt confident they had it set correctly.

He felt terrible leaving the guys like this, but there was talk of the 173rd falling back, anyway. He hoped they'd be ok without him, and that the rumors were true.

They were fine before he showed up, he supposed.

Dave turned to him and smiled, nudging him with his foot. Klaus returned the smile, managing to see past the viscera that surrounded him for a second.

Until a figure screamed at him, causing Klaus to back away in fear.

He felt a warm hand on his wrist, he looked at it, letting his eyes wander up to Dave's face smiling at him.

Klaus smiled back in gratitude.

It was something they'd discussed at length, by this point. Both Klaus' powers, and traveling back to the future (which made him giggle every time Dave said it). Klaus was more than a little pleased Dave wanted to come with him.

Sure, his relationship with Dave hadn't been going for that long, in the grand scheme of things, but Klaus honestly couldn't imagine a life without him. The closest he'd felt was when he was with Julian, and Klaus was certain the way he felt then didn't even compare to his feelings now. 

"I think we're soulmates." He said, nudging Dave in the side, voice shaking as he shuffled closer to Dave.

"Not again, this is worse than when Patrick and Allison flirt with each other." Ben said from his spot in the trees. 

"Uhm, fuck you."

"Yeah, fuck you. What did Ben say?" Dave asked, glancing back over to Klaus.

"He said we're ugly and he hates us." Klaus replied casually, sticking his tongue out at Ben.

"I didn't say that but I do feel it." Ben quipped.

Klaus flipped him off, ducking at the sound of gunfire, and trying to keep it off them.

"This is your last chance to back out." Klaus said, once the gunfire died down again, and he finally felt confident in pulling the metaphorical trigger.

He turned to Dave, and he looked at Klaus with wide eyes. "Klaus, I..."

Klaus frowned. "If you're having second thoughts, I'd understand… " But something twisted in his gut, when all Dave did was shake his head. 

"Klaus…" he slumped a bit, and Klaus could see a red patch blooming on his chest.

Klaus scrambled to him, hands shaking as he saw the blood on his chest. He turned to look at his back, but didn't see anywhere the bullet could have left. "Dave… no. No, no." He looked around, trying to keep pressure on the wound. "Medic!" He called over his shoulder. "I need a medic!"

"Hey, hey, the Briefcase. We'll be able to get to mom and she can help him." Ben said quickly, trying to get Klaus' attention before panic set in.

Klaus nodded, hand shaking as he reached for the Briefcase, Dave clutching at the hand pressed to his wound. "We'll get you help, I promise." Klaus said, flicking the clasps open.

They landed in the back of a car, and Klaus looked up to see Diego's friend, radio in her hand staring at him through the rearview mirror. "I need a medic." He said, still trying to keep pressure on the wound, the blood warm between his fingers. He was feeling frantic, and he barely registered how close they were to home. 

She looked startled but adapted quickly, for which he was grateful. "We should get him to a hospital."

"No, no our mom can fix him, just get us home." And she did, parking right in front of the door. 

"Mom!" Klaus called, carefully floating Dave up to the infirmary, hands still pressed to the gunshot wound. "Pogo!" 

"Klaus!" He hadn't noticed Vanya, who was now panting from chasing after them upstairs. "You're ok."

He shook his head as Diego's friend rummaged through their supplies. "Taking too long." She said, finding a chest seal. "Just until someone gets here." She said, moving Klaus out of the way to apply the bandages.

Someone touched his elbow and Klaus jumped, sighing in relief when it was just Vanya. He grabbed her wrist, glad feel her pulse, fast as it was.

"Where's mom?" Klaus asked, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Pogo's still fixing her, I think. Who is that? What-"

  
  


"Get him, please, I can't..." his voice was cracking, and he knew he was shaking. 

Vanya looked at him and gave him a quick nod "We'll be right back." She promised, tugging herself free from his grip.

It felt like an eternity before anyone came back, and the only thing keeping him from breaking down was that he could still see Dave's chest heaving with each breath.

"Oh, dear." And Klaus had never been so happy to hear their mother's voice. 

  
  


"I was just finishing repairs, what's happened?" Pogo asked.

"Gunshot wound to the chest." Mom tutted. Scanning his injuries. "Luckily you got him here when you did. We'll have him fighting fit in no time." Grace said, patting Klaus on the cheek. "Just leave it to me." 

Klaus looked over to Dave, who was still breathing but seemed out of it. "Ok. Ok." He said, bending over to kiss his forehead. "You'll be ok." He murmured, brushing Dave's hair away from his face.

He coughed a bit, managing to flutter his eyes at Klaus. 

"Come now, go get cleaned up while I fix your friend up." Grace said brightly, already wearing a mask and gloves. 

"Come on." Diego's friend said gently, leading Klaus out of the infirmary. He couldn't for the life of him remember her name, but he squeezed her hand.

"Klaus?" 

He looked over at Vanya who was standing there unsure of herself or the situation.

"Thanks." He said, sliding down against the wall and putting his head in his hands, ignoring how both women tried to keep him on his feet.

"Are you ok? You were gone for hours. What did those guys do?" Vanya asked, kneeling down in front of him. 

"Hours?" Klaus stared at her, for a second not having a clue about what she was talking about. "Oh… oh shit." Klaus grabbed her wrist, seeing blood all over her sleeve. "What happened? Did you get hurt?" But she hadn't been there... 

"I'm fine. It's not mine." She said, rolling up her sleeves to show bare skin. "Look, your hands have blood on them see." She said, taking his hands in hers to show him the blood, and then showed him her arms so he could see there weren't any cuts or wounds. "I'm ok. Thanks to you, actually." She added, squeezing his hands.

"Sorry, I'm ruining your shirt." He muttered.

"It's ok. I have more." 

The cop lady came back into view, and Klaus really wished people would stop disappearing on him like this. 

"Diego and Allison are still fifteen minutes away, I don't know about Five and Luther." She said. "Maybe we shouldn't crowd him too much." She added, turning to Vanya.

"Right, you've been through a lot... Go get washed up, everyone should be back by then." Vanya said.

"No, I can't leave, I have to wait until she's done." Klaus said, looking back at the door. And honestly he didn't want to be alone.

"Mom'll take care of your friend, Klaus. You should get washed up." Vanya said, tugging on his hand to help him up. "You don't want him to worry when he wakes up, right?"

Klaus nodded, the blood _would_ probably freak him out, and he had Ben, sock he wasn't alone. "Yeah."

He followed Ben to the bathroom, because Klaus had no sense of direction at the moment. He felt like he was somehow both in Vietnam, and home, and at the mansion, and he couldn't make sense of it. He managed to put the water on, filling the tub, and then grabbed a towel. 

The water was warm, and it helped soothe his mind a bit. Eventually he scrubbed all the blood and dirt off himself, and followed Ben back up to his room where all his clothes were. He tried to close the door, and sighed when he realized it was broken still. 

Or that he had broken it at all. He shook his head, scratching at his arms absently.

He couldn't bring himself to care, he was too worried about Dave.

"Mom will make sure he's ok, we got him here quickly." Ben said. 

"Yeah, he's strong... he'll pull through." Klaus muttered back.

He changed into clothes aimed for comfort, leggings and a tank top. He was stretching over for a hoodie when he heard footsteps, heels, running towards him. 

His first thought was mom rushing to tell him something was wrong, but when Allison burst through the doorframe e felt his knees go weak. He bounded towards her, letting her envelop him in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"I'm so glad you're back, I was so worried about you." She muttered, rocking him gently as he pressed his face into her shoulder, sucking in a shuddering breath. 

He only nodded, so grateful to have his sister with him again, especially right now. 

She didn't ask him any questions, even though he could tell she wanted to, and instead just let him cry into her shoulder.

He could hear muffled talking from downstairs, and tried not to think the worst.

"Is that a new tattoo?" Allison asked gently, running a hand over the skull on his shoulder.

He nodded, sniffling a bit. He didn't want to talk right now. His head was throbbing, and he was tired, and achey, and scared. 

"I like it." She said reassuringly, reaching past him to help him into his hoodie.

He hadn't realized how cold he was.

He showed her the one on wrist, the bear with a bow. "For Claire." He said hoarsely. 

"It's perfect." She said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Everyone is back, do you think you're ready to talk?" 

Klaus shook his head, and Allison only nodded, sitting him down on the bed and running her fingers through his hair. He managed to calm his nerves a bit, tugging the sleeves over his hands.

"We spent all night looking for you, and I had to convince Patrick not fly over here and helpm"

Klaus snorted, honestly he wouldn't have minded coming back to see Patrick and Claire.

"And everyone's super impressed by the sheer amount of damage. Like holy shit Klaus the entire mansion's a mess." Allison said, and he couldn't help but snort.

"Well in case you didn't know I'm this family's first line of defense."

"Appant-fucking-ly. Reginald would have a _fit_ if he saw the house like this." Allison added, nudging him gently.

He smiled weakly at Allison and nudged her back. "I _know_. And he'd focus on it too, you know he would."

"Well I'm proud of you." She assured him. "I'm glad you found your way back, wherever the hell you were."

Klaus sighed, "I just don't want to explain it multiple times." He said.

"Well everyone's here when _you're_ ready." 

Klaus sat there for a few more minutes before standing up, Allison following along easily.

When they reached the hallway he suddenly had four pairs of eyes staring at him.

Then they started talking. 

He couldn't hear a word any of them were saying, and felt incredibly overwhelmed. He was regretting leaving Ben's room 

"Guys, don't crowd him like that, jeez." 

Klaus could feel himself drifting away from the attempt at conversation, and then there was a hand on his arm and suddenly he could focus again.

"Let's go sit down." Allison said, leading him along. Klaus didn't know where until he connected with the couch, and could see the destroyed taxidermy that they were in the sitting room.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his head.

Something hot was pressed into his hands, and the soft sound of music playing helped ground him further. 

He brought the mug to his mouth, the hot chocolate comforting. He let the warmth seep into his bones, and closed his eyes.

He was thankful that Allison was keeping everyone from bombarding him with questions until he was ready, because he could practically feel how antsy everyone else was. 

Once his mug was empty he finally felt ready to answer questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me paraphrasing a line from School of Rock in a lead up to a tense situation? Check.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I have a new idea for another fic. It's probably (definitely, 100%) stupid, but I kind of really want to write it, so we'll see how it goes xD.

Allison was so relieved when she saw Klaus was safe in Ben's room. He looked exhausted, and lost, and scared, and he'd clearly been caught up in _something_ , but he was there and _alive._

She held him for a long time, letting him cry whatever he was feeling out, and trying to make sure he knew he was safe now. She may have cried too, because her brother had been missing and the last time that happened

  
  


All she had gathered so far was that he _probably_ time traveled, according to Eudora, and there was a guy in the infirmary being operated on according to Vanya. 

Klaus clearly wasn't ready to talk yet, despite everyone else's insistence, even if he was ready to be in their company. 

So she had Diego make Klaus a hot chocolate, and had Luther put on a record, and had Five and Vanya stop hovering around him.

It wasn't until he had finished his chocolate that he seemed more focused, eyes sharper, humming along quietly to the music.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" she asked, rubbing his back.

"Better… Dave, is he…"

"He's still in surgery." Patch said, "Your mom thinks he'll be fine."

Klaus relaxed under Allison's hand. "Thank goodness…"

"Yeah, who the hell is _Dave_?" Diego asked.

Allison shushed him. 

Five was eyeing Klaus carefully, and Allison definitely noticed the increased scratching and fatigue.

"I recognize the signs. Full body itch, headache like someone shoved cotton up your nose, jetlag. So Hazel and Cha Cha kidnapped you and you stole their Briefcase in retaliation." Five said, nodding in approval. "Where is it?"

Klaus stared up at Five in horror. "I… In the car? I don't…"

Patch moved "I'll go check. And I won't open it." She added.

"If we have that Briefcase that's all of our problems solved. I can use it to go back, or as leverage…"

"What if those guys come back for it?" Diego asked. 

"They were stupid to come here the first time. A second time would be downright masochistic." Five said.

Patch came back carrying the Briefcase, but didn't let Five take it from her.

"Nuh-uh. No one with the last name Hargreeves is getting this until there's a solid plan."

"Technically my last name is only 'Hargreeves' professionally." Allison said. 

"I've been 'Hargrove' for the last seven months." Klaus added, with a shrug.

Patch shook her head "No."

"So Klaus _actually_ time traveled?" Luther asked, staring at the Briefcase, as innocuous as it looked.

"Yeah, sure did." Klaus said, scratching at his back. 

"Where to?" Diego asked, eyes narrowed as if he'd somehow be able to squint the information out of Klaus. 

Well, Allison could squint too, and used to get Diego to back off.

It inevitably turned in a staring contest, and only a 'Hello' flashing in front of her face pulled her out of it. 

"Wow, I _missed_ this. Weird nonsensical arguments." Klaus sighed wistfully. 

" _When_ to is probably a better question." Five said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm nothing if not _thorough._ I went to a when _and_ where… Vietnam, to be specific… 1968. That was… not fun." Klaus said. 

Allison's blood ran cold, and there was an audible gasp from Vanya. 

"Shit." Luther muttered. "Are… I mean are you ok?"

Klaus shrugged. 

"How bad was it?" Allison asked, because she couldn't imagine the sheer amount of ghosts he'd be surrounded by, the amount of gore. 

"I mean it wasn't anything I haven't seen before, but… It was bad. I… I managed to get by, between Dave, and Ben… I drank a _bit_ , but uh, weed. A lot of weed. I didn't… I managed to avoid anything harder." He said, and Allison could hear the quiver in his voice, screaming that he was sorry.

She kissed the top of his head. "That isn't why I asked." Allison took a deep breath. "That's _really_ good, of course, because I can't imagine how hard that must have been. But I meant more for yourself." She said.

Klaus huffed. "Like I said, it technically wasn't anything I haven't seen before… Except they were all in one place… At least I was outside." Klaus said in that far too casual way he did when he didn't want to talk about something, like he was trying to make a joke but couldn't actually find the humor in his words. "And hey, if I ever get another war film I have new material." He said, nudging her.

"Jesus." Allison sighed, though if Klaus could joke it was a good sign.

"What did those guys want from you, anyway?" Vanya asked, sitting with her elbows on her knees.

"Did those assholes do anything to you?" Diego asked, flipping his knife.

Allison gave Klaus an apologetic look, and he just looked back with tired, amused eyes.

"They wanted Five, and yeah, they _tortured_ me. That's what kidnappers who want information _do_. They were _really_ lazy, though. Like water boarding and cigarette burns? Please." 

"I'm surprised they weren't more creative." Five said. 

"Yeah, they stuck battery cables to a guy's nipples and electrocuted him." Patch said darkly.

"Oh, I met him…" Klaus said, absently rubbing at his chest in a way that made Allison giggle.

There were a few horrified looks going around when Pogo entered the sitting room.

Klaus jumped up, wringing his hands nervously. "Is he ok?"

Pogo nodded once "We couldn't safely remove the bullet, but once he's healed he'll be fine." 

Klaus sagged in what had to be relief. This Dave guy must have been _important_.

"Wait, is it ok he brought someone from the past with him?" Luther asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm actively trying to change the timeline, at this point any change is a good change." Five said with a shrug. "If he ends up making the timeline worse we'll get rid of him."

"Uh, no, we won't." Klaus said. 

Five huffed, eyeing Klaus. "I won't _kill_ him." 

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Well watching you all die because of a random soldier ("he isn't random!") doesn't make _me_ feel better." 

"We'll cross that bridge if we need to, it's irrelevant right now." Allison said, snapping at them. Could they not just let it go for a _second._ Sure, Allisom very much wanted to know who Dave was exactly, and what Klaus went through in detail, but they knew enough for now. "Look, we have the Briefcase, we can make any changes we need to when we need to. Just stop being assholes for ten minutes."

"It's a little… relevant. I'm going to shut up." Luther mumbled.

"I'm going to go see Dave." Klaus said, walking out the room. 

  
  


"Do any of you know if he told Hazel and Cha-Cha anything?" Five asked.

They all shook their heads, and then Five blinked out of the room.

"Jesus, Five." Allison muttered, racing up the stairs after Klaus.

"-he Apocalypse itself. I just needed them to leave so I could get away, told them I saw you at Griddy's."

"Ah, shit." Allison said, clearly unable to outrun a _teleporter_. 

Klaus looked over to her and shrugged.

Five hummed. "So they don't know about the eye?"

Klaus shook his head.

"Ok. Good." And then he blinked away.

"That was painless." Allison said, following Klaus into the infirmary. 

The man on the table was pale and still covered in grime where Grace hadn't bothered to clean him up, but he was obviously very handsome, and she could see why Klaus found him attractive based solely on looks.

Klaus pulled a seat close to the side of the table and grabbed his hand. 

"You really like him, huh?"

"We love each other." Klaus agreed. 

And Allison believed him, even if seven months wasn't that long, she knew there was something there. "I can't wait to meet him."

"You can't threaten him until he's able to defend himself." Klaus said.

"I promise." 

"You know, these time travel side effects are all the bad parts of a bender without any of the fun high parts." Klaus said, rubbing his face.

"I mostly just remember the bad parts of your benders so this isn't really new to me."

"It sucks." He put his head on her shoulder with a sigh. "

They sat in silence for a while before someone pushed open the door. Allison waved at Vanya. Klaus didn't move to see who it was. She didn't think he had fallen asleep, but maybe he had.

"Is he doing ok?" 

Klaus shrugged "He's sleeping, so… I hope so."

Not asleep.

"Oh, I meant you. Sorry, I thought you were asleep. I'm glad he's ok too..."

"Oh. I think I've been worse, but this is coming _really_ close." Klaus sighed.

Honestly, Allison thought Klaus was doing pretty well, all things considered.

Vanya took a step closer. "I uh… Uhm I have to go. Leonard came by and said there were auditions for my orchestra and I think it's a good chance for me to try out…" 

Something set off an alarm in Allison's head. "How did he know about the auditions?"

Klaus shifted beside her.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Apparently I dropped my keys in his car and he went to my place to return them to me, but I was still here."

"And he… went into your apartment?" Klaus asked.

Vanya shifted a bit. "Maybe he had to use the bathroom?" She sounded unsure, and Allison tried not to sound accusatory when she said;

"Yeah, maybe."

She glanced at Klaus. He seemed to read her mind, and nodded at her. "Well, why don't I come with you, we can stop and get something to eat on the way."

Vanya looked surprised "They're closed auditions, but I'd feel _so_ much better having you there since Leonard ran to get to work."

And that was a huge relief, she didn't know what Leonard was doing in Vanya's apartment, but she didn't want to risk the tenuous grasp of their relationship by saying anything outright.

"Well I'm happy to come with you." Allison said, glancing at Klaus.

" _And_ I ran out of my meds, and forgot to refill, and I'm so nervous." Vanya said, talking quickly. "You can come too, Klaus."

Allison could only assume that him protecting her made her a bit more open minded. Allison wondered if the same happened to Klaus, or maybe just the stress of getting thrust into a war and watching someone he cared about nearly dying made him less volatile around Vanya.

"I'm tired. I think I'm just going to stay here. But uh, break a leg." He said.

Vanya looked a little hurt, but nodded.

"You'll be ok?" Allison asked. 

He smiled and waved 'Goodbye' at them. "I'll be fine. Hopefully." He added, shaking his head. 

Allison gave him a final hug before following Vanya out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eudora is in charge.
> 
> Five will take a nap.
> 
> 🤷♀️  
> \--
> 
> Minor edit because I forgot Leonard drove Vanya here like four chapters ago. RIP.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is peak writing, guys.
> 
> Also again, sorry it's late x3. I was working on a chapter for While Away, which isn't important but go read it anyway because why not. But then I had inspiration for this chapter, and I'll probably finish the other thing a little later today.

Klaus didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he jolted awake. Someone was saying his name, and there was loud banging. Klaus reached over to his gun but he couldn't find it.

"Hey, hey, you're back home." A voice said, and Klaus' eyes focused on Ben.

"Oh, shit…" Klaus looked around vaguely, slowly realizing he was in the infirmary at home.

Then he remembered Dave was still sleeping and  _ very _ injured, and he had no idea who was on the other side of that door. Logically it was one of his siblings, but it could  _ also _ be one of those masked freaks again.

Klaus missed when the only freaks in masks he had to deal with were his siblings.

Or actors.

"It's just Diego." Ben assured him.

"C-come in." Klaus called, squeezing Dave's hand tightly.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as he pushed the door open, looking over at Dave, and then Klaus.

Klaus shrugged "How long have I been in here?"

Diego shrugged "Couple hours. I took Eudora home, she still refused to give us the Briefcase. Allison and Vanya are still out." He added.

Klaus nodded, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Five and Luther?"

"They went back to the prosthetics lab." Diego said. 

"Oh, fun. Sitting and waiting for someone to lose an eyeball." Klaus muttered.

"I'm losing my eyeball?" 

Klaus jumped at the sound of Dave's voice, smiling widely at him. "Oh, no your eyeballs are right where they're supposed to be, don't worry." Klaus said, scootching closer to Dave, who was gripping his hand loosely.

"Oh, good. I feel kind of fuzzy?"

"Probably the painkillers." Klaus said, brushing his fingers over his forehead. He was so relieved to see Dave awake. Even though mom said he would beI ok, he was still scared.

Dave's eyes got really big, and the hand that wasn't in Klaus' reached up to his face. Dave's limbs didn't seem to be cooperating, so Klaus ended up getting lightly smacked in the face, rather than the caress Dave was going for. "Oh no, you relapsed." He said softly.

Diego made a vaguely concerned sound, but Klaus couldn't help but laugh.

"No, babe,  _ you're  _ on pain killers."

"Oh… Did I relapse?"

"Wow, mom gave him the good shit." Diego said. 

"Ah, opioids." Klaus said with a sigh. "No, you got shot and we just don't want you hurting. You're ok, too, I promise." 

Dave nodded carefully, leaning back a bit.

"I can get mom for you, if you want." Diego asked. 

"Yeah, she should probably check on him." He agreed.

"Did we go to the future yet?" Dave asked as Diego left. 

"Oh yeah, we're in the future, baby."

"Junebug, why is the future a hospital?"

Klaus couldn't help but laugh "It isn't. Just this one room is an infirmary, darling."

"Ok, that's good." Dave said as Diego came back with mom. "But why is the future an infirmary?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, placing a kiss on Dave's forehead before walking away so mom could examine him.

"Are you a robot? Are there robots in the future?"

"Yes." Grace said simply

Dave's eyes went wide, looking over to Klaus with a dopey grin. "Robot." 

"Yeah, I told you."

"You told him about mom?" Diego asked, turning to Klaus.

He nodded "I told him everything. He needed to be prepared when he got here."

"You're dating a crazy person, bro."

  
  


Klaus laughed, nodding "Why do you think we get along? I was sincerely considering using the Briefcase to travel back and forth for romantic getaways, but he wanted to come. We were hoping it would have been under better circumstances, but." 

"Well, at least he's still alive." Diego said.

"I would have traveled back as many times as I needed to make sure he was." 

"I get that." Diego said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Oh! Someone's at the door, will one of you get it? I need to finish changing this bandage." Mom said, turning to Diego and Klaus.

"I got it." Klaus said, figuring that, at this point, his life was just a series of events that would probably end poorly. "Is this whole thing dad's fault or Five's?" He wondered out loud.

"Well, if dad had actually encouraged Five and tried to teach him time travel in a constructive way we wouldn't have time cops after us." Ben said.

"So dad's fault, that tracks… Though on the other hand if Five never traveled at all we wouldn't know about the Apocalypse and we'd be dead in a few days… Then again we might die before then." Klaus said.

"I'm already dead."

"Don't rub it in." Klaus scoffed, pulling the door open. "Ah, shit." He said when he came face-to-face with Hazel and Cha-Cha.

"Shit." They repeated, which was rude.

"I still don't know where Five is." He offered. "And are the masks really necessary?"

They looked at each other then removed them, tossing them to the side. Klaus was pleased. From past experience they seemed protective. Now their squishy heads were _un_ protected.

"We just want the Briefcase."

Klaus shrugged "Don't know where that is either." 

"Well,  _ find _ it." Cha-Cha said, stepping closer to him. 

Klaus groaned loudly "Try one of the alleys, probably where all the drug dealers hang out." He said. Ben gave him a strange look, and honestly Klaus wished he could do the same. He was tired and just talking shit.

"So you time traveled then decided to sell it when you got back?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, nah I think I just dropped it seeing as I'm a drug addict and all." He said.

"Maybe you're full of shit."

Klaus glanced at Ben, then back to Cha-Cha "Probably not, I haven't eaten today."

"Duck!" Ben said, but before Klaus could do as told a knife swerved past him, embedding itself into Cha-Cha's shoulder.

"Shit the other ones are here." She hissed, gritting her teeth and pulling the knife out. Before she could inevitably swing it at Klaus, he threw her.

"I don't want to fight you guys again, just go somewhere?" He asked as another knife flew past and landed in Hazel's shoulder. 

"At least you aren't alone." Diego said sidling up next to him. 

"Yeah, and hey, and dad's training paid off!" Klaus said, nudging him.

"Don't talk about it."

"You know, I find talking helpful." Klaus offered, just barely managing to avoid getting punched. "Not right now, though." he conceded. 

Klaus was  _ not  _ enjoying, and before they could land another punch he lifted them both into the air, tossing them into the street.

"How do they get up so easily?" Diego asked, watching as they did in fact, get up easily. 

"I have no idea." He said, eyes following a white van. Luther waved from the front seat, and Klaus waved back in amazement. 

And then it smashed into Hazel and Cha-Cha, sending them flying over the top of the Van and back into the street. 

"Wow, Luther is good for something." Diego said. Klaus snorted, and headed over to check on him. Five was glaring from the passenger's seat, and as Klaus helped Luther out of the van and the man nearly collapsed on top of him. 

"Thanks, I really didn't feel like fighting those guys. Again." Klaus said. 

"Well that was fun." Five said, brushing off the front of his uniform. 

"Are we gonna do something with them, or?" 

Klaus looked at Luther and shrugged. 

"Maybe we can hold them hostage. Though I'm not quite interested in seeing my old boss." Five said, making a face.

"What, like the Chief of Time Police?" Ben asked.

Klaus parroted this, barely containing his laughter.

Five sighed. "If that helps your tiny, smooth brain comprehend the ramifications of an organization filled with time traveling assassins whose goal is to  _ end all life on Earth _ . Then  _ sure,  _ they're time cops."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios, Christ." 

"No one, he's just upset prosthetics guy ("Oh, Brent") deals with black market buyers? So uh… Five's pissed because the eye might have already been sold." Luther said, shrugging.

"So we just wait and see what happens in a few days, do a little," and Klaus lowered his voice to a whisper "time travel. And we should be fine." He said. 

"I still want to know who the eye belongs to." Five muttered.

"Oh, Allison's back… with Vanya." Diego said. 

"Yeah, she's friends with this kind of creepy dude. Allison was just making sure she wasn't in any kind of trouble." Klaus said. 

"I thought that guy seemed weird. Who wears fucking  _ corduroy _ ." Diego muttered.

" _ Right _ ?" Klaus said, gesturing to him. "When did you meet him?"

"Looking for your scrawny ass." Diego said.

"Are we going to conveniently forget you walk around in  _ bondage  _ gear, Diego?" Ben asked.

"Well at least he's open about what he likes." Klaus offered.

"Doesn't Patrick wear corduroy?" Ben added after a second, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Khaki. Still offensive but less so."

"What about khaki?" Luther asked.

"I  _ just _ said I found them less offensive than corduroy, keep up." Klaus said, patting his arm.

"Yeah, but  _ why _ ?"

"Ben and I were discussing the merits of Diego and Patrick's fashion choices." He said, waving Allison over.

"They attacked again?" Allison asked, once she was in talking distance.

"Are you guys ok?" Vanya asked, and Klaus could feel her eyeing him in particular. 

"Yeah, Luther ran them over with a van." Klaus said, gesturing to it. Though as he looked over he realized they were already up, clearly weighing their options.

"Want me to rumor these assholes?"

"Yes." Five said suddenly. "Maybe they can be useful." He said. "Rumor them so they'll stay but won't be so... trigger happy." Five said. "For now."

Klaus and Allison shared a look before she walked off "Does your girlfriend still have the Briefcase?" Five asked Diego.

"Yeah."

"Good, go get the car." Five said.

"What about me?" Luther asked."

"You can stay here, we'll need someone to keep Klaus out of trouble." Five said. 

At another time, on another day Klaus might have been offended, but with the way things have been going for the past seven months, or few days for everyone else, Klaus felt much better knowing someone would have his back. 

"Oh, uh… Yeah that's ok." Luther said, patting Klaus a bit too hard on the back.

It was oddly comforting. 

Allison came back with Hazel and Cha-Cha trailing after them. "They're safe. I rumored them to forget how to fight,  _ and _ to think we're friends. And a few other things." 

"That can be undone if we need it?" Five asked as Diego pulled up. 

"Oh yeah. But they're completely harmless right now." She said brightly, wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"Good. We'll be back."

"Wait, first, Vanya has news!" Allison said.

Klaus had completely forgotten why she even left in the first place. He felt kind of bad, actually. 

"Uh, my audition went  _ really _ well." She said. "I was so nervous because my meds still need to be refilled. But anyway I felt the music more than I had before, and I got first chair." She said, smiling in a way Klaus hadn't seen before. 

"That's good, right?" Klaus asked.

"Yes it's good." Ben said, swiping a hand through his arm. "Congrats."

"Ben and I say congratulations." Klaus said, clapping.

"It's  _ really _ good. Thanks." She said.

"Vanya said that means she gets solo during her concert this weekend." Allison supplied as Hazel and Cha-Cha both clapped for her.

"Well if we can save the world I'd be very happy to see you play." Five said. "But for now we have an Apocalypse to stop." He blinked into the car like a lazy fucking  _ bastard _ .

With a grunt of congratulations, Diego drove off.

"I really need to get home." Vanya said breathlessly.

"I'll take you, you three will be ok with  _ these _ two?" Allison asked, nodding towards Hazel and Cha-Cha who were just standing there politely.

Klaus shrugged, looking over to Luther. "You're in charge of making sure I don't get killed now, so are we good?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah of course we are. I got this." Luther said, puffing out his chest a bit.

Allison snorted, and Klaus pretended to swoon. "My  _ hero _ ." He said, putting on a high pitched southern accent. 

"Good. We'll see you later, than." Allison said, giving Klaus a hug, and then Luther. 

Then  _ Vanya _ hugged him, and he was so shocked he hugged her back, albeit quite awkwardly. "I'm really glad you're ok." She said, squeezing his arm.

"Uh, you too." He said as she turned around to leave. 

"You might not remember the conversation we had a couple days ago, but maybe you should actually try talking to her, yeah?" Allison suggested, before following after her.

"Yeah…" he sighed. He looked up at Luther. 

"What?"

Klaus shrugged, looking back at Hazel and Cha-Cha who looked quite dazed. "Will you carry me inside?" Klaus asked.

"No."

"What if I trip and break my ankle? And die…"

Luther looked like he was seriously considering that might happen. "Y… no?"

Klaus sighed dramatically " _ Fine _ ." He said, floating away.

"Why would you ask me to carry you when you can  _ fly _ ?"

"Because it still takes energy."

"And you're lazy as fuck." Ben muttered.

"Don't forget them." Klaus said, and Luther gently nudged Hazel and Cha-Cha forward, back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter just so Dave can be a confused dumbass, and then I got a poop joke in there!
> 
> Also I just really wanted to reverse the ice cream truck scene. I included those adorable waves, though!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this took long xD. I feel bad since I was posting so quickly before, but it hasn't been working out the last couple weeks, sorry xD.

Vanya was buzzing. She felt alive in a way she never has before.

"I can't believe those guys came to the house twice." Vanya said, though her mind was still reeling from her audition.

"Psycho is as psycho does, I guess." Allison muttered. "Your apartment is so cute, the way. I love it." 

  
  


Vanya was rummaging through her fridge, knowing she usually kept her refills there, but she was unsure of whether or not she had already taken them.

  
  


Vanya smiled, turning to Allison "I'm sure it's nothing like you're used to." 

"No, I mean it." She said. "It's very you." 

"I really appreciate you coming with me. I'm… Klaus only didn't come because of that guy, right? I… I really want to try, with all of you. I know our issues are more than just my book, but."

Allison gave Vanya's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "This specific thing? With the audition? It's definitely because he's worried about Dave, and he's _exhausted_. I told him you should talk, and I think he'd be willing to. Just give him some time to settle back down." 

Vanya nodded, giving her a shaky smile. 

"You weren't exactly his favorite person either."

"My book didn't help, I'm sure…"

Allison scoffed "Yeah, trust me, it made it significantly worse. I mean it wasn't _all_ wrong. For a long time I was using my powers to get whatever I wanted, however I wanted. But I wasn't, by the time you published the book. And having your past thrown back at you? It's not fun."

"I was so stupid to write it. I regret it for _so_ many reasons. I was in such a bad place at the time… Klaus said he had trouble, after it came out… I wrote _awful_ things…" Vanya hugged her middle, wondering if she only felt bad because he'd saved her. Was it bad if that _was_ the reason? 

"That's putting it mildly. Didn't pay much attention to celebrity gossip, huh?"

Vanya shook her head, "Only a little… I think to just… prove myself right. Klaus was spotted using drugs, but he was always like that, so it felt _validating_ . Or if you won an award it was because you _made_ it happen."

"I get it, you know. Not that I resented the others, but…" Allison sighed. "When I learned what living in that house was like for some of them (and Vanya knew she meant Klaus specifically), it was a shock, because my memories _don't_ match up the same way. And I thought I was lucky. And it wasn't until I was with Patrick, and I met his family, that I was actually able to figure out that I _wasn't_ and that even now completely _normal_ things still seem so foreign to me."

"Like how people go around letting their kids beg for candy once a year? I always buy a bag of Snickers at the beginning of October, and I always run out by the time Halloween comes."

"Holy shit, _right_? But I will say Claire makes an adorable pumpkin."

"I'd think Klaus would love the holiday." 

"He throws these parties for his company, and everyone makes their own decorations. It's more of an art show, but it's really fun. Anyway, my point was that I think you have something similar going on. Where everything seemed better for us, than it was for you, and it _wasn't_. And it's why Diego hates Luther, and why Klaus hates you. Dad fucked us all up."

"And then he died and we're still fucked up?" Vanya offered. 

Allison nodded "But Luther and Diego are trying to work together, and if you're open to hearing his point of view, Klaus'll listen to yours. He's skeptical, but... And look, if not I can make him listen." She said with a smirk.

"I don't want you to rumor him-"

Vanya jumped at the sudden loud burst of laughter. "I have other ways, like having Claire ask him _really_ nicely. Literally the only person he listens to on a regular basis." She said with a scoff.

Vanya laughed. "I'd like to meet her."

"When everything is settled I can't wait for you guys to meet her and Patrick."

"That would be nice." Vanya felt good, _really_ good. Better than she had in a while. She was mending things with her sister, and that may extend to the rest of her siblings. She had a new friend, and she nailed her audition.

She still didn't know where her refills were.

"Do you keep any in your room? " Allison suggested. 

Vanya figured she'd give it a shot, surprised to see a bouquet on her nightstand. She flipped the card over, and on it was a simple note: _Good luck on your audition, Leonard._ It spread a warmth through her chest that he thought of her like that. "Look what Leonard gave me." She called out to Allison.

"He went into your room? Are you sure he didn't take your medicine while he was here?"

Vanya looked down at the flowers, taking a few deep breaths. "Why would he do that?"

"Sometimes guys are irredeemable shits. Look, I don't know him, but he's setting off red flags, and I can't not say something." 

"He's nice to me."

Allison nodded "Sometimes people pretend to be nice when they aren't. I'm not saying he _isn't_ nice, I just think it's really weird that he went into your home without permission. The missing pills aren't helping." 

Vanya had to fight her instincts to fight back, because she knew Allison was just looking out for her. And honestly, part of her thought she might be _right_. 

It didn't feel good thinking that Leonard was only using her for some unknown reason. "Should I talk to him?"

"Yeah, it could help. Do you want me to stay with you? Honestly I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."

Vanya's gut twisted, but she nodded. She _really_ hoped Allison was wrong.

"He's probably still at work, I don't want to bother him there." Vanya said instead, staring at her phone."

"We'll wait until he gets off, I'll call and check up on Klaus, and then popcorn and a movie?"

Vanya put the bouquet down, and rummaged around her pantry before pulling out a packet of popcorn. 

By the time Allison was off the phone the popcorn was done, and Vanya was looking through her videos. 

"Klaus still sounds tired, but Five is-"

"In my living room." Vanya finished. And he wasn't alone, both Hazel and Cha-Cha were with him, he himself was carrying the Briefcase. Her lights flickered, and she wondered if it was somehow their doing.

"I need you to rumor them to get information for me. Leave _no_ loopholes. They need to get in and-" Allison held up a hand. 

Allison stood up and walked over to them. " _I heard a rumor, that you'll perform perfectly, whatever Five asks without question, or hesitation._ "

Vanya felt a shiver down her spine, even though she remained unaffected by it, it still skeeved her out.

Five, at least, looked impressed. "Huh…" he seemed to think for a moment, and Vanya wondered what he was thinking. "Do the tango." An unexpected request Vanya almost agreed to just by his tone. 

But then Hazel and Cha-Cha did. With surprising grace the two assassins danced across the small space of her living room, managing to avoid bumping into any of her furniture.

"Stop." Five said sharply and the two came to an immediate halt. 

"That's terrifying." Vanya muttered. 

"But effective. Thank you. Hopefully this will get me the name I need." He said, blinking away with Hazel and Cha-Cha again without another word.

"He is _so_ weird." Vanya muttered.

"He's been in an Apocalyptic wasteland for forty years."

Vanya sighed "You know I didn't believe him? Thought his powers just messed with his head… I have a lot of apologizing to do."

"Movies first." Allison said, patting the couch. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing clever to say, but I hope you're having a good weekend 🤗

Once inside, Klaus had immediately gone upstairs, leaving Luther to babysit Hazel and Cha-Cha. 

If he were being honest with himself. Luther felt pretty useless. He knew Allison and Vanya were probably doing little more than catching up, and Diego was just acting as a chauffeur for Five, but Luther wished there was more he could do to help. 

Even Klaus, of all people, had proven to be more useful the past few days, and all Luther had done was stake out a lab and run a couple of people over. 

And then when Five came back, alone after claiming Diego was helping Detective Patch write up (forge) police reports, he took Hazel and Cha-Cha away leaving Luther alone and feeling even worse.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen his coat up a bit, and wandered to dad's office. Maybe some of his notes had an idea about the Apocalypse, saving the world was their job, and maybe he had something written down about how they could do it. Maybe what they had to defeat. 

It would be easier if Klaus could just conjure him, but he knew now wasn't the best time to do it.

So instead, Luther rummaged through dad's things. Of course he realized Klaus had already _done_ that, and they still didn't know where that box Pogo had mentioned was. 

Luther sighed, trudging upstairs. He could hear Klaus talking, though Luther couldn't hear any response back. When he walked inside, the soldier Klaus had brought back was fast asleep. "Who were you talking to?"

"Jesus." Klaus muttered. 

"Wait, can you actually _talk_ to him?" Luther had never even considered the possibility, but it was oddly fascinating. The people Klaus could _learn_ from.

"What? No? I have no idea. I did meet a Jesús Rivera once, he was pretty chill." Klaus said. "He _did_ have a long beard, though… But he said he died of a heart attack in the '80s, so…"

Nevermind.

"Anyway, I was actually talking to Ben, who says hello." 

Luther followed Klaus' eyes to an empty space, and Luther waved. He was still a little skeptical, if only because he was always a little skeptical of Klaus, but everyone else seemed pretty on board with the idea that he could talk to Ben.

And he did single handedly hold back intruders. 

"Did you want something? I mean I wouldn't mind the extra company, but…" he waved vaguely between himself and Luther. 

Yeah, they weren't ever very close.

"Uh, yeah, that stuff Pogo said you took, do… you still have it?" He winced, trying not to sound accusatory.

Klaus didn't seem to know what he was even talking about for a minute. "Oh! Vanya took it with her when she escaped. Didn't want it getting into those guys' hands."

That was smart.

Luther said so, and Klaus replied with; "It happens sometimes."

"I was hoping dad might have had some information about the Apocalypse or something."

Klaus shrugged "I barely skimmed through it, mostly seemed to be about our training. I'm sure Vanya still has it."

"Probably… I might check out the research I sent dad from the moon. It's probably a longshot, but he had to have sent me there for a reason."

"How uh, how long did you train to go up there, anyway?" Klaus asked, looking at Ben's ghost.

Luther shrugged, trying to make himself smaller. "Couple months? It was… pretty sudden." Sometimes Luther thought it was _too_ sudden. "But there had to be a reason." 

Dad wouldn't send his Number One away without a reason.

Klaus didn't look so sure, but he also didn't like dad anymore than Diego did. 

"Probably." Klaus said, but he didn't sound like he meant it. 

"Maybe he wasn't perfect, but he didn't train us for nothing."

Klaus looked over to where Ben was, then back at Luther. "What did he train us _for_? Because I hate to break it to you, he didn't prepare us for an Apocalypse. He didn't even prepare us for _life._ "

Luther bowed his head, remembering how he tried to do just that, to get out, and how he couldn't. He had nowhere to go, and dad had needed him. "He didn't send me up there just because he wanted me gone." Luther said assuredly, realizing that dad wouldn't have suggested he stayed at the Academy if he didn't want him around, so there _had_ to be a reason he was sent to the moon. "I sent him daily updates, field samples. There has to be something."

The soldier mumbled something, and Klaus turned to him, brushing his forehead with gentle fingers. 

"Do you want help going through it?" Klaus asked. "Ben says I shouldn't hover, but I think we could go through everything here quite comfortably. Maybe get mom to bring us up some snacks."

"Snacks?" The man in the bed said more coherently. 

"Sure, I'll get snacks, Dave." Klaus said. 

Right, that was his name. 

"I can look through it on my own. A lot of it is shorthand, and you probably wouldn't get it." Luther said, waving at the man. "And you seem occupi-."

"Oh, Superman! You were right." Dave said, interrupting Luther.

He blushed, and Klaus cackled from his spot beside his friend. 

"Don't take it badly, it's not a mean joke… He's the one who went to the moon." Klaus added to Dave. "But he says he doesn't need help looking at his cool moon research, though." And then Klaus looked at him with wide, sad eyes.

Dave copied the expression, and suddenly Luther felt obligated to let them help. 

He supposed two extra pairs of eyes would be helpful.

Six, including Ben, he guessed.

"Ok, uh sure… I'll go look for the research, then." 

"I'll be right back with something to eat." Klaus agreed, "Guard him with your life…. Fine, _after_ life. Jeez." 

The two of them walked (well Klaus floated), down the stairs before separating to the kitchen and dad's office. 

He was rummaging through desk drawers when Pogo entered. "Everything alright, Master Luther?"

"Where are they? The boxes, the reports, the samples? All the correspondence I sent down from the moon?"

Pogo looked shocked and maybe worried. "I- I'm not sure, your father was a very private person, I'm-"

Luther was furious, all the data he'd sent was nowhere to be seen. "Stop it, Pogo! You knew _everything_ dad d-" and then he heard the floor creak. "Clever, old man." He said, bending down.

Of course he'd hide it, especially with how paranoid he'd been lately. He pulled open the floorboards to find boxes and packages. But the excitement he felt was gone as soon as he realized they were still completely sealed. "Why? Why didn't he look at them?" 

He knew the mail could get delayed, once or twice Luther waited a bit long for food, or supplies, but.

Well no they _hadn't_ been delayed, dad just never _looked_ at them. 

"Your father was many things, but forthright wasn't one of them… After your accident he wanted to give you purpose, Master Luther. And he thought this was the best way."

His hands felt numb, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "What? By Shanghaing me to the moon for _four years_ ? Was…" He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Was I not a good enough Number One?" He looked to Pogo, whose face provided zero answers. "It was, wasn't it." He muttered.

He worked his _ass_ off for that man, he nearly _died_ for him, and. "They were right." He muttered, because Diego had said it, and Klaus had said it, and even if Allison hadn't said as much it was written all over her face.

He looked around the office of the man who made Luther a monster and then abandoned him, not sure what to do anymore.

"No, Master Luther, that's not-"

"Pogo, just leave me alone."

"Master Luther-"

"Get out, now." He said, gritting his teeth, looking back down at the packages. When the door closed, and he was alone, Luther let out a sob, dragging four years of research behind him. 

He pulled open one of the bags, phials of dust, and small rocks, samples of larger rocks, a poem he'd written. All of the samples, all of the digging, all of the _time_ alone with _no one_ , completely wasted.

He crumpled up one of the data sheets and threw it angrily. 

It bounced uselessly off of dad's liquor cabinet. 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with a gloved hand. Another reminder about hiw dad screwed him over.

He looked back at the crumpled paper on the floor, and then up at the cabinet. He pried it open and grabbed the largest bottle he could find, taking a huge gulp.

He hoped that maybe when he was done with the bottle, his unopened samples would seem more funny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP


	30. Chapter 30

Klaus came back up with three puddings, and more than enough sandwiches to feed everyone. "Still not back yet?" He said to Ben and Dave. 

Ben shook his head "Nope." 

"Yes you are…" Dave said, reaching out for the plate.

Klaus swatted at his hand before gently pushing back against the pillows. "Sit back, I don't want you to pull your stitches."

Dave pouted, and Klaus couldn't help but lean over and kiss him softly. "Hmmm… I love you, but I also want the sandwiches." Dave said.

Klaus rolled his eyes and placed the platter on Dave's lap. 

"Luther probably got lost in his nerd science." Klaus said, playing with the fabric of Dave's blanket. 

"I want to read about it. I can't believe he was on the _moon_. He probably had so much cheese…"

"Tell him they come from moon cows!" 

Klaus narrowed his eyes, torn between doing exactly that, knowing that Dave would find it hilarious, and not doing it because Ben was being an asshole, and just wanted to make fun of Dave.

He told Dave what Ben said.

He knew he'd understand when he was a little more lucid.

" _Mooooon_ cheese." Dave said, giggling behind his sandwich. 

"I wish you were this easily entertained when on drugs, it would have saved us _so_ much trouble."

"Shit, me too." Klaus agreed, knowing he'd have gotten into significantly less trouble if _moon cheese_ was that funny to him. 

There was a knock on the door, and Klaus expected Luther, or maybe mom, on the other end. 

"Master Klaus."

Klaus huffed "Hey, Pogo." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Hi Mr. Monkey!" Dave said.

"Actually, I'm a chimpanzee. And a doctor."

Dave had a look of pure shock on his face

"I am _so_ sorry, Dr. Chinpanzee, sir."

Pogo let out a small huff of laughter "It's quite alright, m'boy." 

Dave's eyes widened excitedly before looking at Klaus. "I have a chimpanzee for a _doctor_!"

Klaus smiled at him "Sure do, babe. Uh, did you want something? I think Dave's doing ok." Klaus said, especially since Dave was grabbing for a bowl of pudding. Klaus brought it closer to him, though it only seemed to distract him.

"He's like Claire used to be with keys." Ben said 

"I'm _not_ playing 'dancing pudding' with him, Ben."

Ben rolled his eyes, and settled onto Klaus' seat. 

"Ahem…"

Klaus groaned. "Right, uh, you wanted something?"

"I was hoping you might go check on Master Luther. He seemed quite upset." Pogo said. 

Klaus looked over to Ben. "You should probably see what's up."

"Yeah, did he say what was wrong?"

"Not in so many words…" Which _probably_ meant Pogo knew exactly what was wrong, but wasn't going to share with the class. 

"Cryptic as always, Pogo." Klaus muttered. "Hey, I'm going to go check on my brother, you'll be ok, right?" Klaus asked Dave. 

Dave nodded "Yeah, I got pudding. It's _really_ good."

"Good. I'll be back soon." Klaus promised, grabbing the two other bowls and floating downstairs. Pudding might cheer the big oaf up.

Klaus found him slumped on the couch, cradling a bottle of vodka. There were bags and boxes, some sealed, some ripped open surrounding him "Holy shit. Are you _drinking_?" Klaus never thought he'd see the day. 

Luther looked up at him, and it was a look Klaus was sure had graced his face more than once. "You're _drunk_. And you busted into dad's liquor cabinet, he'd be so pissed…"

Luther shifted, and it looked like it took a _lot_ of effort to do. "Get him, now. Do it."

Klaus sighed. "Why don't we have some pudding first, ok?"

" _No_ , Klaus, do it _now_." 

Great, he was an _angry_ drunk. "Look, it's not that easy, ok? Let's eat our pudding and I'll try." 

"You little _shit_." That was not good enough, apparently. 

"How about we _don't_ fight." Klaus said, pushing Luther back, and the act of keeping him at bay seemed to calm him down enough.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Klaus sighed "Yeah, I know, buddy." He handed the pudding to Luther. "I've tried, god _knows_ I've tried, but he is in death as he was in life. A stubborn _prick_!"

Luther sniffled into his pudding. "He needs to answer for what he did to me. For sending me up there." 

By the looks of it, dad hadn't needed _anything_ on the moon. Klaus wished he could be surprised. 

"I sacrificed _everything_ for him. My body, my life, _everything_. I never left this house. I never had friends, and for what?"

Klaus ached for him. And he placed a hand on one of Luther's squeezing tightly. "Hey, hey. Look, just relax ok? I'll try again. Chin up, buddy." He said. "Want me to call Allison? Or find one of the others?"

  
  


Luther shook his head "I don't want them seeing me like this. And… and they're busy, what they're doing is important. I'd just hold them back."

Klaus would argue that Five was doing something important, and that Allison, Diego, and Vanya were probably doing absolutely shit all, but he got it. It was a sentiment Klaus felt a million times, and it still crept into his thoughts even now. 

He got it.

"Hey, no, what're you talking about? You're _Number One_. Remember? 'O' captain my captain'?" He smiled when Luther laughed, but it quickly turned into a sob. 

"No one wanted me. You all left me, and…"

Klaus wanted to argue that they'd tried, but maybe they hadn't tried hard enough.

"I don't know why I thought you guys would want me at the wedding. Allison didn't even want me to talk to Claire over the phone." He said.

And that was news to Klaus. "Luther, we _wanted_ you there… we sent invites, I called…" But Pogo was the one who answered the phone. And dad undoubtedly checked the mail.

"Diego was right, you know? That dad couldn't stand the sight of me, what I'd become." 

"What're you…" 

"But _he_ did it to me."

"Damn it, dad was such an asshole right until the end." He said with a sigh.

Klaus didn't know what Luther was talking about, but the pain he felt about being lied to and manipulated, Klaus understood that. Just because he found out when he was a teenager rather than a twenty-nine year old didn't make it easier. "Look, I can try again, ok?"

Luther nodded slowly. 

"But, I need you to hold my hand." Klaus said, placing his hand palm up on Luther's lap (' _Hello_ ').

"What, why?"

"Because you're my brother, and I still get scared." Klaus said simply. It wasn't even a _lie_ , but when Luther gave him the same look he wore when on a mission, like holding Klaus' hand was _important_ , Klaus knew he made the right call in saying it. "Thanks." He said sincerely. 

"Now what?"

"Now I have to see if dad answers me." He said. Klaus sat cross-legged on the couch, his hand in Luther's, and he closed his eyes.

The noise came first, as it always did, though Klaus keeping his eyes closed wasn't _only_ to concentrate on his powers. With Five here, and those assassins hanging around their ghosts seemed to take up residence in the house, at least for now, though it seemed even louder, now. He concentrated until it became too much and his eyes flashed open.

He gripped Luther's hand tightly as he looked around 

All matter horrors awaited him, some familiar, some new. All calling the mansion home in some way.

Klaus felt bile rise in his throat when he recognized a few guys he'd soldiered with. 

Still no dad, though. 

"Is… is he here?" 

Klaus closed his eyes again, shaking his head. This was a bad idea, he wasn't in the right state of mind for this. He managed to push the noise back to barely a whisper. A few remained, but Klaus didn't have it in him to fight it, he knew in this state he'd only make it worse. "I can't find him. I'm sorry."

Luther scoffed, pulling away from Klaus, leaving him to scrabble his fingers against his jacket, just to keep some contact.

"I don't want him to be playing tennis with Hitler."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows "Yeah, no... I'm sure he's more if a cricket guy, anyway."

He was thankful Luther didn't push him away again as his fingers gripped his jacket tightly.

" _Please_ try getting him again." Luther plead.

"I can't. If he doesn't want to show up he _won't_. I can't _make_ them do anything, ok? They just… exist and I have to deal with it." And Klaus didn't have it in him to try again, honestly.

"But dad said-"

"Dad said a lot of things. I managed to get a handle on them, but the ghosts do what they want." 

Luther sighed, leaning his head on Klaus' shoulder, letting out a sob. Klaus patted his head gently, resting his chin on his head. "Look, if there's anything else that I can do…"

Luther looked at him for a moment "I wanna be like _you._ You're always si carefree... and dad didn't like you more than he didn't like me… Maybe."

"Thanks, Luther." Klaus muttered. "But, look, I mean I had group therapy and a support system. We can get that for you." He was proud of Luther for wanting help. Klaus knew how hard it could be to even know you needed it.

"Before you left though… I wanna be like that."

Klaus' eyes widened as he realized where Luther was going with this. He shook his head "No, no you don't."

"Yeah, I do… I'm tired of being me. I want to be you, I want to be Number Four. "

"Luther, there's a _reason_ I've been working my ass off to stay sober."

"But you _haven't!_ You said it yourself, you used weed when you time traveled-"

"Luther I did it because I had _zero options_ , _trust_ me you don't want to be like me, _trust me._ "

"Well maybe I have zero options." Luther mumbled, standing up. "You know, I deserve to have fun, to go out and be _free."_

Klaus nodded "Yeah, yeah you do, but there are better ways. The drugs do _not_ make you feel better. They just make you think you do."

"I don't care." Luther laughed, slowly sitting up. "No, you know what? Everyone is off… whatever, and I deserve to have fun. We can go _party._ " Luther was psyching himself up. "Yeah, yeah."

And before Klaus could say anything he was being picked up, and thrown over Luther's shoulder. "Let's go!" He said excitedly.

"Damn it Luther, put me down, I'm _tired_." He was also exasperated, and _incredibly_ annoyed. He wished he could be angry, but Klaus had been much worse in the past, so he couldn't exactly complain about this. 

But he _really_ wanted to.

"Come _on_ let me go, we can have so much fun!" Luther said. "You don't even have to do anything, I just want to have fun with my funnest brother."

Klaus groaned "My idea of fun is playing dino-princess tea party massacre, nowadays." And when did he stop being the annoying one?

"Who gets massacred?" Luther asked, coming to a complete standstill. 

Klaus shrugged "Depends on our mood. Usually it's Mr. Dr. Fluffenstein."

"What did he do?"

"Well he's an _evil_ mister-doctor, so usually he's trying to poison the dinosaurs' watering hole."

"That's really weird."

"Yeah, Claire's a weird kid. But how about we do that? We can have _scones_! That sounds yummy!" And now he was talking to Luther like he was three.

"What kind of scones?" Luther asked.

"Uh… cinnamon?"

Luther grunted, shifting Klaus a bit, and began walking again. He was still trapped with the weight of Luther's arm, but Klaus managed to focus his energy on stopping Luther in his tracks. 

"Klaus, as Number One, I'm ordering you let me go."

"Nope you're Number Four now, which makes _me_ Number One, and I say we stay here and have a tea party."

"Or, what about a club? We can dance!" Luther demonstrated this by wiggling his torso that, in any other circumstance, would have Klaus howling with laughter.

"How about club _sandwiches_ and a radio. We still have some upstairs if Dave didn't eat them all." Klaus said, wondering if he could just _float_ them up the stairs, and lock Luther away until Allison or someone could come back.

"What the Hell?" Luther said as Klaus used his powers to lift them both in the air. "Klaus, put me down." He whined. "This is _not_ fair. When _I_ want to fuck up my own life I can't."

"I didn't _want_ to fuck up, asshole. Come on, if we just go upstairs, get you a nap, it'll feel better tomorrow." They had started their ascent up the stairs, and Klaus had never _really_ thought much about the time he broke his jaw (a ghost had scared him) but right now he felt nothing but unadulterated fear.

God, he was such a coward.

"Wait! Dammit. No, what I should have said was that you wanted to get high? Well here you go! Dammit, missed opportunity." Klaus said, sighing loudly. 

Luther laughed and it rumbled down his arms.

Well at least someone was having fun.

He looked down by accident, and felt a wave of nausea. He knew it was just because he was so tired, but maybe he should forget this and take them to the kitchen. 

He decided that was the best course of action and went back down the stairs.

"Are we going out?"

"Sure, big guy."

It was a lie he regretted immediately as, in his excitement, Luther began punching the air.

He dropped Klaus. 

He barely managed to catch himself, praying that he wouldn't fall as the ground grew closer and closer.

He didn't, thankfully, landing himself gently on solid, level ground. 

But as he did so his concentration slipped and Luther fell on top of him.

"Shit, Luther, what the hell." Klaus groaned, all of Luther's weight now on top of him. "Get up, I can't breathe." He said, too tired to use his telekinesis anymore. "You're a _terrible_ babysitter, fuck you."

"Shit, m'sorry. You're really comfortable."

"Get _off_ me, Luther."

"Are you going to go to the club with me?"

"I'm dying here buddy."

"If you don't want to party, I'm going by myself." Luther said, _finally_ getting off him. Klaus grunted as the weight was finally gone.

"Dammit." Klaus said, taking in large gulps of air as he pressed his head into the cold floor.

"What the hell is happening down here?" Ben asked, coming to stand above Klaus. 

He tilted his head back to look at him. "Luther is drunk and wants to go clubbing, and I don't want to do anything."

Ben groaned loudly. "Call Vanya's place, Allison can help."

"Oh! Yes, right, phones." Klaus said scrambling up off the floor and making a beeline for the phone. He was glad to see nothing seemed broken. 

He dialed the house ten times and got zero answers. 

Then he tried Diego's number another half a dozen times, and nothing. "Probably doing weird taser stuff with the cop lady." Klaus groaned, slamming the phone down. "Why am I being punished? Is this because I forgot to pay for those baking sheets that one time? The siren didn't go off or anything. "

"I think you just have _really_ bad luck."

"I knew I shouldn't have come back home." Klaus said. "Let me go check in with Dave-"

"He's out cold. Mom came in not long after you left to check on him, he _did_ have a pudding beard, before you ask, and then he went to sleep."

Klaus looked up at the ceiling. "Ok, fine… Let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doped up Dave (tm): Check
> 
> Inebriated Luther: Check
> 
> Klaus' Bad Luck: Check
> 
> Klaus' Bad Humor: Check.
> 
> My Bad Humor: Check
> 
> Ben Being Reasonable and an Asshole: Double check.  
> \--
> 
> Also this is the part where I say my next planned fic will probably focus on Luther and Klaus 😋🤗


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is soft AF.

Allison was actually enjoying her time with Vanya. Sure, it was a bit awkward, especially since Allison wasn't particularly fond of her friend, but it was _fine_. 

After their movie Vanya had called Leonard and he'd invited them both over for a late dinner. It was obvious he didn't want Allison there, she just didn't know if it was because he was hoping for a nice date, or for more sinister reasons. 

She played nice, however, complimenting his cooking and his home. It was _nice,_ she supposed. But it didn't look well lived in. There were no books or cups lying about, not a television remote or a CD in sight. It looked more like a showroom than a home. Even Vanya's home, simple as it was, had proof she lived there. 

"What did you say you did, again?" Allison asked, running a hand over a floral couch.

"He does woodworking!" Vanya said quickly. "He actually made me something." Vanya added in a whisper. Allison could appreciate that she wanted to make Leonard seem better, nicer.

It wasn't really working but Allison smiled at her nonetheless 

"Mostly restoring antique furniture, the other stuff is more of a hobby." He said with a breathy chuckle. 

Allison could see a couple of wood pieces that he had maybe used as decoration. "That's really impressive. Was the shop we met at where you work?"

Vanya gave her a look, and Allison smiled at her, it was just conversation. 

"Yeah, uh you could stop by sometime if you want. I gave Vanya a tour last time." And he gave Vanya a soft smile. It would have looked sappy if there wasn't just the hint of an edge to it. 

Allison felt like she was being overly paranoid but _something_ wasn't right.

"Thanks for the flowers, by the way." And Vanya looked at Allison. "But uh… well you went into my apartment, and it was-"

Leonard laughed, and it set Allison on edge. "Honestly? It's a little embarrassing but I _really_ had to use the bathroom, and I figured I'd just leave the flowers in your apartment." He said sheepishly.

Vanya gave Allison another look. "Right… I mean I wouldn't have known about the audition without it, but uh… Maybe don't sneak into my apartment next time?" Vanya said, laughing lightly, but she sounded nervous, as she _should_ be.

Leonard looked at her, and for a second Allison saw shock on his face, before it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Of course, I didn't mean anything by it."

Bullshit.

"And I just… I feel like I lost my refills. I didn't leave them with you or anything?" She asked. Allison was proud, maybe she was beating around the bush a bit, but she asked what she had to.

"No, I haven't seen them, are you ok?"

Vanya nodded "Yeah, I'm doing alright." She said, squirming a bit in her seat. "Anyway, speaking of bathrooms…" she said, looking sheepish.

"Oh, uh it's just upstairs, you can't miss it." Leonard said. 

Vanya gave Allison an apologetic look before going upstairs. 

"I heard Klaus got back ok? He relapsed, right? That must be hard." Leonard said, turning to Allison.

Allison's jaw ticked "He didn't relapse." Well she supposed he _had_ , technically, relapsed but she wasn't going to give Leonard the satisfaction.

"Oh, right… Some Umbrella stuff. A kidnapping right? Did you find out what that was about? Sorry, it was an easy mistake to make."

"Right." He'd been there, why was he suggesting something that hadn't happened. "But we're working on it." She said cooly. "So… You really like Vanya?" Allison asked, leaning back, trying to be casual.

"Yeah, she's uh. She's _extraordinary_." He said, smirking at her like he knew something she didn't. He glanced up as the lights flickered. "Sorry, faulty wiring." He said, frowning, eyes following something unseen.

Before either could say anything else Vanya came rushing down looking panicked. "Uh, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well." She said looking at them both with wide eyes. "I think the chicken isn't sitting right with me or something." 

Allison looked at Leonard, wondering if he put something in her food, but he didn't _look_ like he knew anything about it.

"I'll drive you home." Allisom said, getting up.

"A-actually I think the fresh air will do me some good."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Leonard asked, and he actually sounded sincere, though Allison's own worry could be masking his intentions. 

"No, no I'll be alright." She said, eyeing them both. "Thanks for everything. Both of you." She said, leaving the house without another word.

"Uh… maybe you should go? Not that I want to kick you out but this was for Vanya, so…"

Allison nodded a little dumbly. "Yeah, alright. Uh… take care, I guess." She said.

She couldn't see Vanya down either block, and she drove around slowly for an hour hoping to find her, but she didn't. Finally stopping at a payphone to call her apartment.

She picked up after a couple of rings. 

"Hey, I was worried about you. I just wanted to make sure you got home ok?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, uhm. I'm fine. I just need to sleep. I'll talk to you later, bye." She said quickly before hanging up. 

Allison sighed, wishing she could get more out of her but glad she was ok at least.

As she was driving back to the mansion she spotted the familiar figure of Diego, skulking about. She honked at him twice, knowing she was risking her life and the car by doing so. Luckily he didn't throw the knife he pulled out of his stupid harness.

He hopped in with a grunt.

"So, what happened with you?" Allison asked, looking him up and down. He seemed fine though annoyed as hell. 

"Five nearly started a fight with my gir-my friend, then stole the Briefcase, and left me stranded there."

Allison listened to him ramble on with an amused expression. 

"The asshole is lucky he isn't getting arrested, thanks to _me,_ by the way. I had to help with paperwork so he wouldn't, but now Eudora is mad at me because I dragged her into this mess. I think I hate Five more than Luther. "

"Wow, that's impressive." Allison admitted. "But there's a reason I left Patrick at home." Allison said with a snort. "I am scared to think what the old man is planning with Hazel and Cha-Cha."

"He's with them?"

"I rumored them to listen to him. If they hadn't attacked us I'd almost feel bad… I bet we can frame them for everything."

Diego snorted. "Hear a couple rumors?"

Allison shrugged.

"Did you really use your powers on your husband."

"Twice, a _very_ long time ago, but not to marry me." She admitted. "She apologized, you know. Well she's apologetic."

Diego scoffed, resting his head against the car window. "She better be."

"I don't trust that friend of hers, something's off about him." Allison said. "But I don't want to force the issue…"

"What was his name? Perry Lenon? Bet I could scope out the precinct for you, see if they have anything on him." Diego said, clearly _wanting_ to do something. 

"So, so wrong. And no, I'm trying to be careful with the situation. She did freak out pretty bad about _something_ though. Wouldn't tell me what."

"Is she still with the guy?"

Allison shook her head "No, she left. She's home safe, I called her apartment and she answered, just didn't want to talk."

"Yeah, well she's fucking weird." Diego muttered. 

Allison sighed, pulling into the driveway of the mansion.

"Whose car is that?" Diego asked, eyes narrowed at the shiny black vehicle.

"Maybe Five stole it." Allison said, because it made as much sense as anything else. She just hoped he was asleep. It was late and she was tired, and there was still a few days left until the Apocalypse. 

Diego pulled a knife out _anyway,_ and maybe it made Allison feel a bit safer. 

When they got inside nothing seemed off, beyond the stuff that was still broken from the fight. But as they walked towards the sitting room Allison nearly shrieked.

Diego almost threw his knife, and the only thing stopping him was Allison quickly grabbing his arm before he could.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Allison asked, practically racing to Patrick, though he didn't get up to greet her.

When she got closer she realized it was because Klaus was sleeping, head on his lap. 

Patrick pressed a finger to his lips.

"I told you I was coming." Patrick said, motioning for Allison to sit down next to him on his empty side. 

She sunk into him immediately, burying her face into his shoulder and kissing it softly. "I told you _not_ to come."

"I wanted to. You sounded like you needed help, and as far as I knew Klaus was still missing."

Allison groaned, she had completely forgotten to update Patrick on Klaus' whereabouts.

"Oh, the husband…" Diego said, far less quietly. "So you just flew all the way here because Klaus was missing?"

"Yes, of course I did. And shush."

"You shush." He said, sitting down in the chair opposite them, flipping his knife in his hand. 

Patrick carelessly flipped Diego off which made Allison laugh.

Diego pointed his knife at Patrick.

"If you wake him up I will remember it until the day I die and ask Klaus to have me haunt you for the rest of yours."

"Not if I die fir-" Diego quieted down as Klaus shifted, and Allisom reached over to run her fingers through his hair to calm him down.

The room was still until they were certain Klaus was still asleep.

And then Allison realized something. "Who's watching Claire?"

Diego sat up a bit, and Allison leaned back to look at Patrick.

He stilled and Allison knew the answer before he even said it.

"Grace is upstairs, and you and Klaus _both_ trust her, so-"

Allison sighed.

"There was no one to warch her."

"I want to be pissed off, but I really want to go see my baby." Allison said getting up. "You can meet her tomorrow." She promised Diego. She kissed Patrick softly, and ruffled Diego's hair before walking upstairs. 

Grace was walking out of the infirmary, smiling brightly at Allison. "Oh, I met your daughter! She's sleeping in your room."

"Thanks, mom. And she's your granddaughter, not just my daughter. " Allison said.

Grace's smile stilled, and Allison could have sworn her eyes teared up. "Yes. She is, isn't she? Well she's a very sweet girl." She said, giving Allison's hand a gentle squeeze before walking away. 

She peeked into the infirmary, Dave was sleeping. "If you're in here, I just wanted to say hi, Ben." She said into the empty room. She didn't think Klaus would leave the guy completely alone. 

She couldn't hear any sounds coming from Luther's room as she passed it, and then finally she got to her room. She sighed, spotting the tiny figure of Claire curled up on her bed, cuddling with her favorite stuffed animal. Allison pulled off her shoes and gently climbed into bed. 

Claire shifted, barely awake as she said "Mommy?" 

"Hey, baby. Go back to sleep ok?"

Claire hummed, and Allison curled around her protectively, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick (and Claire) surprise!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter? Phew!!  
> Also if you hadn't noticed I'm sort of combining The Day that Wasn't with the Day That Was x3.
> 
> \--  
> Also happy last night of Chanukah!

Klaus let Ben walk ahead of him. It had been a long time since Klaus actively went clubbing, and even longer since he went clubbing here where he grew up. At least Ben's memory of this time was better than Klaus'. 

They were entering their fifth bar of the night, and it was starting to wear him down. He walked up to the counter, looking around trying to see if he could recognize Luther anywhere. 

"He isn't here." Ben said unhelpfully. 

"Maybe he's been through. " Klaus said, leaning over the bar to get the attention of one of the bartenders.

A perky tattooed girl hopped up, smiling brightly at him. "Hi, I'm sure you're not here for this, but I'm a _huge_ fan. I've seen _Widow_ like thirty times _just_ for that head explosion." She said in a whisper. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Klaus said smiling at her appreciatively, though she was the seventh person to recognize him

Third to recognize him for his work and not the Academy (or the one who happened to be an ex-dealer).

He would take the kind words, he needed them. "Can I get a soda?" Klaus asked, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"Klaus, we need to find Luther." Ben said, hopping on top of the bar top anyway.

"I am thirsty." Klaus said simply as she came back with his glass. "You haven't seen this _really_ big guy, like muscular, not chunky. Really top heavy. Kind of looks confused even when he shouldn't be?"

The woman frowned, shaking her head. "No, I haven't seen anyone abnormally large. I'm sorry." she said.

"It's ok, I appreciate it." He said, slowly nursing his soda. She asked him to sign her jacket, which he obliged, before leaving her a tip.

The next place was a strip club, and the place after that a laundromat because it was warm and he just needed to _sit_ , and the smell of the laundry was nice.

And then they were back out looking for him.

"This is pointless." Klaus said after another twenty minutes, and another bar. "He could be _anywhere_."

"Doing God knows what, we can't leave him, Klaus." Ben said, though he didn't look any less tired. The asshole was dead, how could _he_ be tired. 

"I know, I know. I think there's another club that way." Klaus said, pointing vaguely. "But he owes me _big_ time."

"What do you want from Luther?" Ben asked with an amused snort. 

Klaus shrugged "Unlimited piggy-back rides?" He said as a few ravers they passed by giggled. "Or… ice cream?" He got distracted by their conversation.

"Did you see him?" One of them said, clearly making fun of someone's dancing.

"That was the biggest hairy guy, I have _ever_ seen." 

Ben and Klaus shared a look. Was Luther hairy? Maybe, (and he doubted the asshole licked a nine-volt to get that way), but he _was_ big. 

Klaus backtracked into the warehouse and was immediately hit with the scent of sweat and beer. The music was deafening and the lights made him dizzy, and though he knew he had plenty of good memories from places like this, in that instant he had no idea what he ever saw in it.

"Oh, shit." He and Ben said in unison, as they spotted Luther. "Do you think he knows?" Ben asked.

  
  


"I don't think he cares." 

Luther was dancing wildly, waving his shirt around. What was most shocking, however, was the thick hair covering his body. It looked coarse, and didn't seem dissimilar to _Pogo's_.

He wondered if that was what he'd been talking about, what dad had done to him. "When do you think that happened?" Ben asked.

"Before the moon, probably." Klaus said. "Come on." He said, heading over to him. 

As the music dropped Luther's wild dancing got more intense.

"Luther!" Klaus called over the music, once he was close enough to be heard.

Luther looked at him with wide eyes, and picked him up in a tight hug. "Brother!"

"Ow ow. Hey big guy, what's up?" He said, getting squished by Luther for the second time today. 

"Isn't this amazing?!" Luther called over the music, shimmying to the music. "Oh, wow your hair is so soft." He said, patting Klaus' head. 

"Thanks, I use conditioner. How're you feeling?" Klaus asked, looking at Ben. The asshole was laughing as Luther began straight up _playing_ with his hair.

"Amazing. This is amazing."

"Great, I'm glad you're having an amazing time but why don't we do this at home?" Klaus asked, finally getting tired of Luther and swatting his hands away. 

"This is my home now." He said in a dazed voice as he reached up again. 

"Quit that! No, come on we have to go home. We have a world to save, remember?" Klaus said as Luther got distracted by something, and following after it.

"Karma is a bitch, Klaus." Ben said.

"I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the bitch, Benny." Klaus said with a sigh, following after Luther. He was talking to a guy who looked far too old to be here, and vaguely familiar to Klaus but he didn't dare linger on that thought.

"Oh! Hey, look!" Luther said when he spotted Klaus once more and lumbered over to him, noticeably swallowing something. "Look, have you ever tried one of these?" He asked, holding out a tablet.

"Yeah." Klaus nodded, because of course he had. "I have buddy."

"I've never felt more alive!" He said, and before Luther could drop the pill into his mouth Klaus grabbed it from his hand and threw it into the crowd. 

"What'd you do that for?!" Luther asked, looking around wildly.

"Because I'm older than you, and I'm in charge now. I'm cutting you off!" Klaus said, tugging on Luther's oversized wrist and putting all of his weight into pulling him. 

It didn't work but Klaus liked to think it was a valiant effort.

"Come on, Klaus, just use your powers." Ben said, bouncing on his toes, clearly getting antsy. 

"Last time I did that I got _squished,_ thanks." Klaus said.

Ben sighed. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, I love the furries." Some random woman in an absolutely adorable outfit said, sidling up to Luther. She waved at Klaus who waved back, still trying to tug Luther away. 

Except Klaus was getting pushed away by Luther as the woman began flirting with him. 

Klaus decided to use his powers after all, and pulled Luther away from the raver. "Sorry. But he's unwell." Klaus called, even as Luther dug his heels into the ground to try and get out of Klaus' telekinetic and his physical grip.

Luther tugged his arm back, and in an attempt to combat Luther's strength he overbalanced and fell backwards.

"Are you ok?" Luther asked.

Klaus gave him a thumbs up.

Then Luther returned it before turning around.

"Dammit." Klaus muttered, laying back onto the floor and stared at the strobe lights on the ceiling. 

"Klaus…" 

"No, I'm a floor person, now." Klaus said with a wistful sigh.

"Seriously Klaus, I think that woman has a boyfriend."

Klaus groaned, sitting up. He saw a man wearing a helmet and an open vest stalking over to Luther. His posture _screamed_ anger and Luther's wasn't going to be at full strength.

"Shit." He said, scrambling after the guy. Klaus got to him just as he grabbed Luther by the shoulder. 

The woman scoffed loudly, stepping aside as helmet guy threw the first punch.

Luther dodged it but stumbled back, clearly too far gone to really focus on a fight, instead trying to keep the girl (a civillian) out of harm's way.

Klaus jumped on the guy's back, pressing his forearm to his throat.

"Get off, you little freak." He growled. "Guys, get him off." He said, scratching at Klaus' arm before turning his head and sinking his teeth into his bicep. 

"I have brothers, dipshit." Klaus said, biting the guy back, digging his teeth into his shoulder. 

He felt hands grabbing at him and he didn't know if it was Luther trying to help, or one of the asshole boyfriend's friends. He looked over his shoulder to catch sight of a random raver and thrusting a leg out to kick at him. "Luther!" Klaus called, but before he could get a response the man he was clinging to slammed his head into Klaus' face, acquainting him with hard plastic. 

Everything went spotty, and he barely registered his body getting flung to the ground before everything went black. 

When he woke up he was in a monochromatic nightmare.

Klaus stared up at the sky, "Alright then." He said with a sigh. 

At least it was quiet. He sat up, enjoying the gentle, warm breeze. He was sitting on sand, and looking around indicated he was in a desert, though a path did seem to lead to what looked like a forest. 

Klaus didn't hate it.

Then he heard the sound of hooves and Klaus stood up, blocking his eyes from the sun, waving at the figurem

At first Klaus thought it might have been a cowboy, but as the horse drew nearer he realized that, sitting on top of it was a pre-teen girl.

"Yoo-hoo! Hey." Klaus said, greeting the girl.

The girl looked down at him in such an intimidating way it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I almost didn't see you, you nearly match the scenery." She said, which was _rude_. But his shirt _did_ stand out in its red floral glory. 

"It isn't _my_ fault I have a naturally pale complexion!" 

She didn't look amused. "They don't have any sun down there?"

Klaus blew a raspberry at her, but he couldn't looked at the grey dirt pathway, as if it would get him some sort of answer. "Down… Where am I?" He asked cautiously. 

"Where do you think you are?"

Klaus groaned, absolutely not in the mood for mind games. "Well, I'm agnostic, so…" because sure, he might have been born magically, and maybe he could speak to the dead, but that didn't mean he had _all_ of life's answers.

"Well isn't that a bitch." She said lightly. "Well, it doesn't really matter. You can't stay here." She said simply, looking off to the path, and letting out an annoyed sigh.

Klaus didn't particularly _want_ to stay here. "Yeah, ok, how do I get back?"

"You just go back." She said, narrowing her eyes. 

"Wow, that's… not helpful." Klaus said, stretching out a hand to pet the horse.

The beast tried to bite him and he let out a squeal. 

The girl gave him a scathing look. "I don't like you."

Klaus huffed a little "Wait, I thought you were supposed to love all of us."

The girl frowned. "Where did you get that idea?" Klaus shrugged, "I made you so I could pick and choose."

"My niece won't be happy to find out you preferred pigeons to dinosaurs, that's for sure." Klaus muttered. "So, wait, you _made_ me? What did fetus me ever do to you?"

The girl shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. But I made everything else so I must have made you."

Klaus hummed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So do I just… walk til I get back, or what?"

The girl looked over to the wooded path again. " _He's_ waiting for you. You'll get back when you're ready."

"Who him?" Klaus asked, frowning. "Is it David Bowie? He's on my Freebie Five and Dave said it was ok because they had the same name…"

The girl had a sour look on her face, but rode off without another word.

"Really not helpful." Klaus sighed. 

Klaus didn't like the feeling in his gut as he walked down the path, stepping over a fallen log as he came across a small cabin.

As soon as he stepped in, it turned into a barbershop. There was a rather fancy chair sat in the middle of the room, and a single lavabo in the corner. Klaus eyed it cautiously, running his fingers over the back of the chair. Some pictures on the wall caught his attention, and he was surprised to see Dave alongside his siblings, Claire, and Patrick. Klaus sat down in the chair, after first inspecting the floor for any trapdoors. 

He couldn't help spinning around in the chair, nearly falling out of it when it came to a sudden halt.

He was gently pushed back, and a hot towel smacked him in the face. "Oh… God, that's good." He mumbled, the warmth comforting as he felt a smock being placed on him. 

"What in God's name took you so long?"

Klaus went tense. "Dad." He said, turning around to face the man. He pushed the towel off his face and sneered at the man.

"Insolent as always, Number Four."

"You're insolent." Klaus grumbled darkly.

"I would have expected my son, who could _conjure_ the dead, to have called me forth days ago."

He could hear the sound of Reginald mixing shaving cream in a bowl. 

Klaus opened his mouth to say something and, as was typical, found himself silenced as shaving cream was applied to his face. He wiped it away from his mouth. "I tried conjuring you. You must have been too busy with your new little business to show up." He said cooly. "This place isn't attached to a pie shop, is it?"

His father looked at him like he didn't believe what he was saying. 

Klaus wasn't surprised.

"Maybe if you hadn't spent your formative years poisoning yourself you wouldn't have needed to rely on me to do _your_ job."

"You spent my formative years torturing me, so I guess we're even in the 'fuck up Klaus' race." He said lightly as Reginald tilted his chin up.

"Don't you dare use me as an excuse for your weaknesses." He said, pointing a razor at him.

Klaus let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, no. You had nothing to do with it. Locking me up with corpses as a child. Completely irrelevant." 

Klaus narrowed his eyes, tracking the silver razor, shining in the light of the room as it got closer to his neck. "Ah ah ah, _careful_ , dad."

"I can't _hurt_ you, you're already dead."

"Wow, that's a relief." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He certainly didn't think a cute sailor boy was going to run in and murder block the man, so Klaus was kind of on his own here. 

Reginald sighed. "You children like to blame me for everything." He said, clear disappointment in his voice.

  
  


"Well it's a combination of the existential fear of never _truly_ comprehending death the way a normal person would, survivor's guilt, _and_ you, so there's sort of a trifecta of shit." Klaus mused. "You were a _sadistic_ prick. Not to mention a _terrible_ father."

"I just wanted you to live up to your potential. You in particular." He said, once again pointing the blade at him, which was becoming increasingly more terrifying. "You are my greatest disappointment."

  
  


Klaus nearly went cross-eyed keeping an eye on the razor. "You didn't know my potential." 

Klaus smirked when he saw the look on Reggie's face. 

"I'm sure I know more about your potential than you do. And I know you've barely scraped the surface of your potential."

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. "I read some of your notes on me. And you have no idea what I can do."

Klaus was glad to see he seemed to have rattled the old man, if only a little.

"How much have you read?" He asked, sounding serious. 

"Just my stuff."

Reginald hummed. "I'd hate for my sacrifice to go to waste. Perhaps you should read her notes." 

Klaus watched as he pulled back to clean off the blade, glad to see no blood dripping from it.

  
  


"Sacrifices? What have _you_ ever sacrificed?"

His father scoffed. "I had to get you all here somehow. And I knew nothing short of something… _momentous_ would do it." He gestured to his own throat, but Klaus found it a needless one.

There was something deeply disturbing about realizing that his father, no matter how much he hated him, had killed himself. 

"You could never do things the easy way, could you?" Klaus said, shaking his head. "God I'm tired." He added under his breath. "Look, I'm gonna go." He said, pointing to the door with his thumb. 

"What did you mean that I didn't know what you could do?"

"Why didn't you open Luther's letters?" Klaus countered, hopping out of the chair. "He found out you sent him to the moon for nothing."

The man sighed, "That was foolish of me."

And the tiny part of him that was still naive enough to think his father felt actual remorse was squashed in an instant. 

"I should have burned it all."

Klaus shook his head "Of course that's your takeaway." He said, spotting a pot with daisies in them, plucking one and tucking it behind his ear. 

"Wait, I need to tell you, something is supposed to happen-"

"The Apocalypse, we know. Any ideas on how to stop it?" Klaus asked.

"Not exactly, but I do think Number Sev-" but he was cut off, the sound of air whooshing past him. 

He jolted awake on the cold ground, a large pair of hands on his shoulders, catching him.

"Thank Christ." Luther said, helping Klaus up and engulfing him in another too tight, but much more welcomed hug. "You weren't breathing, and I was so worried. You're so warm." Luther added, and Klaus remember the guy was still high as fuck.

"I think you just hit your head, but I didn't see any blood." The woman who had been flirting with Luther said. 

"Can we go home now?" Klaus asked, too tired to question why she was still there, or why they were outside. Without asking, Luther offered his back to Klaus and he hopped on immediately. 

"I just wanted some fun, I didn't mean for you to get in a fight." Luther said.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked, walking backwards in front of the three of them

"I know, Luther." He assured him, he gave Ben a swishy hand gesture, but he'd answer them tomorrow.

  
  


He didn't know what dad was going to say, other than it seemed to be about Vanya. 

It could wait until morning.

"Maybe next time we go to a club with nicer people…" 

Klaus groaned, especially after the woman agreed, saying her boyfriend was an asshole.

"We are not going clubbing again.

Klaus was pretty impressed, honestly, beyond the death experience. Luther seemed to hit it off with this person. He could appreciate that.

Even if everything was his fault right now.

"It's _really_ hot out."

"It's just the drugs, Luther." 

"I thought those were why I felt good?"

Klaus sighed. "I have some pamphlets you should read."

"Do they have pictures?"

"Sure. Hey, Lu, you're going the wrong way." Klaus said, digging his heel into Luther to nudge him in the right direction. To Klaus' amusement it worked, the raver silently following along.

The rest of the trek home was quiet, aside from the occasional musings from Luther or his _friend._

  
  


"Huh? Hey, you can't be here." Luther said, letting Klaus slide off his back as they reached the front door. 

" _P_ _atrick_ ? Holy shit, Ally's gonna be _pissed_." Honestly, Klaus would be too if he didn't desperately crave a sense of normalcy right now.

"Can he be here?" Luther asked. 

"Yeah, he can." Klaus said, practicaly flung himself at the man. 

"Thank God they found you." Patrick said as a greeting.

"Found me? Oh, you mean the. Well actually I came back, but that was like… yesterday? I don't know. I'm… mostly ok." Klaus said, knowing he barely made any sense.

"See, they were out." Mom said from the doorway, holding a sleeping Claire in her arms, and Klaus walked over to the both of them, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, sleepy bear." He cooed. Claire snuffled but didn't stir otherwisem

"Look, I haven't gotten to hold someone so tiny since you were all babies. Doesn't she look just like Allison?" Grace said brightly, gently booping Claire's nose.

Klaus beamed, kissing his mom on the cheek. "She does!" He agreed, feeling better already.

"I'll go take her to your sister's room. And in the morning we'll have delicious pancakesm" she said.

"You always had good things to say about Grace, I thought she'd be ok with her." Patrick said quietly.

"Infinitely better any other adult in this house." Klaus said.

"You _are_ an adult." Patrick pointed out but Klaus just shushed him.

"Hey, no. Not tonight." Klaus said, noticing that Luther was sneaking into the house with the girl. "Thank you for walking us home. I'm sure you're _lovely_ but he is in desperate need of a good night's sleep." He said.

The woman giggled, "Yeah, alright. Bye furry-man." She said, giving Luther a kiss on the cheek and a hug before walking away. Luther stomped upstairs, grumbling about Klaus being the fun police, which Luther _probably_ heard him say at one point. 

When it was just the three of them left, Patrick _looked_ at Klaus. Well first he said hello to Ben.

Ben greeted him back, and Klaus repeated the hello back to Patrick.

"He _just_ says hello?"

Klaus sighed "Something something untrue statement." Klaus said, waving his hands at Patrick as he was led into the living room. Klaus fell back onto the couch easily. "Ben, can you check on Dave for me?"

"Do I look like your gofer?"

Klaus pouted at him, and clapped happily when he complied. 

"Only because you look pathetic." 

The joke was on Ben, though. He was _always_ pathetic. 

Patrick rolled his eyes, but sat down next to Klaus, extending an arm out so he could wrap it around him.

"I think I need some answers."

Klaus sighed. "Well the important parts are I'm sober, uh I have a new boyfriend! Anditimetraveled." 

  
He could practically _hear_ Patrick's brain screech to a halt at the mention of time travel, but Klaus closed his eyes and pretended to sleep until he actually did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G-d is a cowgirl.
> 
> Reggie is a major a-hole
> 
> And Luther absolutely told that girl how to sneak in from the side, FYI. 
> 
> Also the part with Reggie is self-indulgent AF. If you know the references, you know💈👀.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, guys. This chapter is ridiculous and I don't regret it. Like, if my six Sweeney references were self-indulgence, this is... whatever the next step after that is.
> 
> I was originally going to write Vanya first, too x3.

Five stood in front Hazel and Cha-Cha quite pleased with the events that had thus far occured. 

Both looked vaguely happy, chatting amicably about the woman that owned Griddy's. Hazel appeared to have a bit of a crush on her. 

His van was parked so that it hid them from any potential onlookers, and Delores sat in the passenger's seat watching them.

"Ok, listen up." Five said, and the two hitmen immediately stood at attention, eyes on him, and Five was incredibly grateful knowing Allison was on his side. "I have this Briefcase, it is set to go to the Commission. You are going to gather every bit of information regarding the Apocalypse you can, and you will bring it back to me, here. You will draw as little attention to yourself as possible. If you need to talk to someone, or to ask for help, tell them it's an atypical assignment and you need extra help because we're giving you a difficult time." Five said. "And then, do whatever you can to dismantle them so they won't interfere with our plans. Then you'll return to me, right here, using the time written on this slip of paper and this Briefcase." Five said, handing them the Briefcase and paper. He also handed them their masks so they wouldn't stand out too much. "Understand?"

"Yes." Both of them said, putting their masks on. 

"I'll see you in five minutes, then." He said before they vanished in a flash of blue.

\--

Hazel and Cha-Cha were both goal oriented people. And while Hazel had grown softer as he aged, not getting as much pleasure from the torturing and killing as he once did, the both of them were very good at following orders.

Especially if those orders didn't involve fighting a group of crazy people with powers.

To them, nothing seemed off. They knew they had worked for the Commission, now they worked for a kid, who was once a man, who had also worked for the Commission.

Their new mission was to get information, and then destroy the place.

First they had to get information about the Apocalypse, but then, then they were burning this place down.

They were greeted first, by a few random coworkers.

"Hey Cha-Cha!"

"How's it hangin' Hazel!"

"It's an atypical assignment." Hazel said, waving at the two who had greeted them. Blending in was important for not drawing attention to oneself, after all.

"We need help." Cha-Cha added, also waving before the two walked away. 

Cha-Cha, as luck would have it, previously worked as a case manager until it was decided her talents and ambitions were suited elsewhere, and knew immediately where to go, and who to go to.

"Hello, Dot." Cha-Cha said brightly, stepping up to the desk. Hazel waved politely at the other managers as was typical when greeting coworkers. 

"Uh, hello guys. Aren't you both supposed to be in 2019? I believe your assignment was to eliminate Five…" Dot said, flicking through her papers.

"We need help." Hazel said.

"We're giving you a difficult time." Cha-Cha added before grabbing all of the papers off of Dot's desk in a swift motion.

"Wait. You can't take that!" Dot called.

"It's an atypical assignment!" Hazel said, smiling behind his mask, waving goodbye as they left the room, leaving its inhabitants very confused.

"How do we dismantle this place?" Cha-Cha asked.

"We need some tools." Hazel said slowly, looking for a wrench, and maybe a drill. Then his eyes landed on a fire extinguisher on the wall. "Explosions are used for controlled demolition?" He offered. "Which is dismantling."

"Faster too." Cha-Cha agreed with a nod. 

In record time procured the materials for several molotov cocktails. "We should start with the Briefcases." Hazel said, pulling out a matchbook.

The sound of heels clicking on tile alerted them to someone's presence.

"Well this is… interesting. What are you two doing?" The blonde woman, The Handler, asked.

"It's an atypical assignment and we needed extra help because we were giving you a difficult time." Hazel said, brightly lighting the homemade bomb with the match and tossing it into the room behind him.

"What the hell?"

Cha-Cha took a match, lit the end of another bomb and tossed it down the hall.

"We should go back soon." Cha-Cha said as the Handler's eyes widened, reaching for her gun. 

She knew it was pointless, their helmets were bulletproof.

She aimed for their chests, knowing she could find someone else to stop Five, but then Cha-Cha tossed a third bomb so that it landed just at The Handler's feet.

There were two simultaneous flashes. First the blue of the Briefcase as Hazel and Cha-Cha time traveled back to 2019.

The second was as the glass bottle exploded in the Briefcase room.

The Handler swore loudly, racing back to the safety of her office, getting inside just in time not to die. She looked over to Dot with narrowed eyes, but she just shrugged helplessly.

"Well shit." 

\--

Five decided to wait for Hazel and Cha-Cha by sitting on a nearby bench, sharing an ice cream cone with Delores. Even if she was rather skeptical about his intentions. 

"I told you, I've been trying to cut back on the drinking. I'm not just trying to butter you up."

Five leaned back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, by the way. I know I've been busy, but…" he sighed "Thanks for understanding."

And then a familiar blue light illuminated the dark. 

"How did it go?" Five asked them, taking the papers they were holding. 

There was silence for a moment. "It was an atypical assignment."

"What?" Five asked, furrowing his eyebrows, giving them a confused look.

"We needed help." Hazel said.

Five squinted at them, looking at Delores. "Oh, my orders. I didn't realize they were so… exact. Uh, you can go back to normal." Five said, waving them off as he took Delores back into the van. He was about to look through the papers when a hand grabbed him.

"You tiny _son of a bitch_." Cha-Cha snarled, trying to get a hand around his throat despite his squirming.

Five huffed, Allison and her fucking powers. "Ok, I order you to stop trying to kill me." He said.

"How about we don't do that." Hazel said, clutching a molotov cocktail.

" _Shit_!" He said, giving Delores the papers and putting the van in drive and peeling out of his spot, just managing to get away. It would be harder for them to catch him on foot. He pulled up to the mansion, put Delores in his duffel bag, and blinked inside. 

He heard quiet talking and headed into the living room but ignored it for the kitchen. He needed coffee.

_Actually_ he needed a drink but he didn't want to make a liar out of himself, so coffee it was.

Too late he realized they still had the Briefcase. Hopefully they didn't attack again, but if they did, Allison should be able to rumor them back to their side.

For now he could focus on something more important. He blinked back up to his room with the coffee, papers, and Delores, and began reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of willpower it took not to have Cha-Cha and/or Hazel shout 'Bortles!'.  
> \--
> 
> Also Agnes DOES own Griddy's, like she couldn't shut the whole place down if she didn't, right?
> 
> Like imagine she just stole the keys and did that?


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be able to eek out one more chapter before Christmas, but if not I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas/happy solstice/birthday/whatever else you may be celebrating xD

Vanya hadn't expected much when she went to Leonard's house. There was dinner, and Allison tried to be nice, even if her paranoia seeped through. But when Vanya accidentally ended up in Leonard's room, thinking it was the bathroom, she was surprised to see a familiar red-leather book. It was dad's journal, the one Klaus had entrusted her with sitting there on his night stand.

She didn't even realize the book was missing, and it really only confirmed Allison's suspicions of him. She was pissed, to say the least. She had hoped that Allison was just being cautious, and she hated that her sister was right.

And if he stole the journal from her, he probably _did_ take her pills.

She chewed her lip and flipped open to a page. She hadn't gotten the chance to read any of it before, and she was admittedly a bit curious.

A few pages were earmarked, and she flipped to the first one, wondering what Leonard was looking for.

_Mausoleum Incident- 6/16/01_

_I found that number four was simply not progressing in his abilities…_

Vanya nearly snapped the book shut when she realized it was a page on Klaus. They had a tenuous, barely existent relationship as it was and she shouldn't be prying like this. She felt like she was reading something she shouldn't, almost stopped entirely until her eyes caught something else on the page.

_I have sped up that ability tonight by locking him in the mausoleum overnight._

That niggled something in the back of her mind. Like a distant memory, though she hadn't even known Klaus had been… 

Vanya felt nauseous now.

_Trying to squirm through gated bars._

Vanya looked away, flipping to a different oage while simultaneously trying to steady her breathing. She _knew_ there was no way their father had stopped his training there, and that this wasn't information Klaus had trusted her with. 

Suddenly Vanya was incredibly grateful she hadn't gone through it, for once in her life thankful she _wasn't_ like her siblings.

She almost closed the book entirely upon seeing her own number, and the word ordinary scrawled in messy script.

However, upon catching Allison's number she stopped.

_I had Number Three use her powers on Number Seven to think she is ordinary. It is unfortunate, but after her last session it became clear she is far too powerful to be of use. Her emotional state and powers are too uncontrollable_.

Vanya snapped the book shut, her heart racing. Her brain was whirring, and the lights flickered, and she couldn't breathe. 

She had powers?

She couldn't believe she had powers, but it was written there clear as day.

She had to tell someone. Allison, downstairs, maybe. But no.

She read the paragraph again, taking a shaky breath.

Allison _did_ know, and she lied to her about.

But dad _told_ her to remove her powers, it wasn't Allison's fault, right?

But Allison could have told her at any point since then. And she couldn't talk to Leonard for obvious reasons.

  
  


Vanya couldn't think straight, and the lights were flickering, and everything seemed too loud.

She had to go home.

So she raced downstairs, hiding the book in her clothes as she did so.

The three of them stared at each other before Vanya left the house with just a rushed explanation, and a stated desire to be alone.

She took the next bus back home, and once safe there, she tried to forget about the journal. They could all talk about it in the morning. 

Vanya curled up with a cup of tea, hoping to just forget about it for the night when her phone rang. It was just Allison, asking if she was ok. She lied and said 'yes' 

But now Vanya couldn't stop thinking about how she _knew_.

She went back to the book and consumed any page that so much as mentioned her.

According to their father she had the ability to turn sound into energy, to manipulate it. There were notes stating that she'd killed one of her _nannies_ , though he never said why. Vanya felt sick at the thought, she never considered herself capable of _murder_. Was that what he had meant by her being uncontrollable? If she was unmedicated could she have killed others? Her brothers and sister?

Her breathing became hitched and she slammed the book closed as her room began shaking.

"Shit, shit." She muttered, trying to catch her breath, calm her nerves, anything to stop the sudden surge of power.

She couldn't have killed anyone, she _couldn't._

But why would Reginald put it in his notebook if she _hadn't._ Did that mean Klaus knew? Surely those ghosts would be roaming around. And he didn't tell her? But why would he? Was he afraid of her? 

Or maybe everyone knew this whole time, and it was their fear of her that made them so distant as children. Not just dad's isolation, not because she _ordinary_ , but because they were scared? Was Reginald just trying to _protect_ them?

She could ask Pogo, but he was their dad's friend, and he was loyal to him. 

Grace was programmed to behave the way Reginald wanted, and despite what Diego thought, she was still a robot. One made, apparently, because Vanya had killed their previous caretakers.

She toyed with the edges of the book. 

There was a chance they _didn't_ know.

Vanya's breathing got faster, the lights flickered again, and all she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears and she slammed the book shut, and tried to think rationally. Past her muddied thoughts and preconceived notions about her siblings.

_Shows quick progress, but no direction_.

The room would shake.

_Still too insolent, won't cooperate._

Lights flickered.

_Another one of her caretakers has died._

_I locked her in a soundproof room until I figure out how to control her._

The sounds around her amplified, and everything was too much and too loud, and she crouched down, hugging herself tightly trying to get the noise, and fear, and the anger to stop.

And then it did.

She didn't know how long it took her, trying to cling to some semblance of herself, but when she looked up the sun was out, and her room was a mess. There were clothes and bedsheets and papers everywhere. She could feel a breeze from outside, and saw that her windows had shattered, as had her lightbulbs. 

And then she heard the phone rnging and she was almost too scared to answer it. Like she was in trouble even though she didn't know how to use her powers, or that she had even _had_ any.

With a shaky hand she walked over to the phone and picked it up. "H-Hello?"

"Hey, can you come by the mansion? Klaus and Five want to have a family meeting." Allison said in lieu of a greeting.

Vanya took a shuddery breath. "C-Can I also call a family meeting?" She could do this, talk to her family about the journal. Because even if they _had_ known, maybe she could convince them she wasn't dangerous, that they could trust her.

She'd go back on her medicine if she had to.

She could practically see the look of surprise on Allison's face.

"Of course. We'll put you on the docket." She said, letting out a breathy laugh that made Vanya feel a bit better. 

"Great… I'll be there in an hour." She said. 

"Hey, are you ok? Seriously? I know there's a _lot_ going on, and you sound upset. Especially after you were so freaked out yesterday… "

Allison sounded worried, but not scared.

And none of them had ever acted afraid of her either. Annoyed and angry, sure, but not scared.

Vanya let out a breath "Uh… It's complicated."

"Well whenever you want to talk, I'm here. I've gotten pretty good at listening over the years."

Vanya smiled "I still think you talk too much." 

Allison let out a shocked, albeit obviously amused, gasp. " _Wow_. Alright I see how it is. I'll hang up. See you in a bit, sis."

When Vanya headed over to the Academy she went there feeling scared, but hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus' excerpts are directly taken from screen shots, Vanya's are original.
> 
> I forgot what else I wanted to say, RIP.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bit at the beginning of last chapter?
> 
> Just pretend I put it right here?

Luther woke up and he was pretty sure he'd gotten hit by a truck. It certainly felt like that. His body was aching, and he had an ignorable pressure behind his eyes. Something was tickling his nose, and if he remembered last night like he _thought_ he did…

He glanced down at the source of the tickling, the hair of the woman that was definitely cuddled up to him. She was still asleep with an arm draped over his chest, and noticed the distinct lack of clothing between them. 

Luther closed his eyes. 

Ok, so last night happened how he remembered it, and he was certain if he was more inclined to function like a normal person he would be incredibly _happy._ As it were his body was aching and he was too tired to so much as get up to use the bathroom. 

And then he heard _it_. A loud high pitched bell and it sent a jolt through his body. He didn't _know_ he had a headache, but now it was all he could think about. He groaned loudly, pressing a pillow to his face as the woman next to him mumbled something and pulled closer to him.

" _Luther_." The distinctly sing-song voice of his loudest brother said in what was supposed to be a quiet tone.

"I think it's for you." The woman said. 

Luther groaned and slowly sat up.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Klaus said, ringing that damned bell again.

He pulled the door open, holding a pair of pants to his front and glared at Klaus.

"There's the man! You got into some _mischief_ last night. You have fun?"

Luther didn't know a smile could look so bright, but Klaus' grin was blinding in the worst way. His eyes followed Klaus' back to the woman who was now sitting up. 

Klaus waved, and she waved back. "Oh, wow. You snuck her in? I'm so _proud_ of you." Klaus said, pressing one hand to his heart and using his other to wipe a nonexistent tear from his eye. "Really. I mean you go out _partying."_ And he did a ridiculous dance move that made his arm ache in unknown familiarity. "You get _laid._ I mean honestly, I'm so happy for you! I imagine not a lot of ladies on the moon." As he spoke he gestured broadly, ringing the damned bell every time.

Luther knew this was payback for _something_.

"We're not talking about this." Luther said flatly, wincing against the throbbing in his head. "You used to do this, how do I stop feeling like shit?"

Klaus gave him a contemplative look, though there was still amusement in his eyes. "Well the two _best_ ways to fix your little comedown issue are to do all of the drugs constantly, or do none of the drugs ever again. Personally I'd go with the latter. Speaking from experience, anyway."

"But can you give me something? A… uh a drink, or something?"

"What like a hangover cure?" Klaus asked. Luther nodded.

"I have _just_ the thing!" He said, clapping excitedly. "Be down in twenty, mister. Family meeting once Vanya gets here. And while your friend is lovely she can't be here for it, sorry."

"That's alright, we'll shower first." She said, wrapping an arm around his arm and tugging him back inside.

Luther felt his face heat up as Klaus waggled his eyebrows at him.

He was _never_ going to live this down. His life was basically over because not only had Klaus saved his life, but nearly died while doing it. 

"Oh, shit. Are you doing ok?" Luther asked, turning back to Klaus. 

"Aw, I'm alright big guy. We'll talk after your shower." Klaus said, tossing him a wink before walking off.

The shower was nice.

He still felt like shit, but Luther was _pretty_ sure he got a girlfriend out of it.

Or _something_. 

Definitely something.

When he got into the kitchen dressed in sweats and a hoodie there was coffee brewing, and it smelled like heaven. But instead Klaus had pushed a glass of a very thick liquid in front of him. It was a grey-brown color, and Luther was afraid to find out what was in it.

"Wow, Klaus. I didn't expect protein shakes."

Klaus stared at Diego with wide eyes as he took a glass and filled it with the remaining cocktail. Diego took a sip, winced briefly, then continued drinking it.

"Oh my god…" Klaus muttered. 

Luther took a sip and recoiled at the taste coating his tongue. "What the hell is this?"

Diego answered for Klaus "Pure protein. ("Sure..." Klaus muttered) What the hell happened to you?" He added, giving Luther a concerned look.

At least Luther was assuming it was concern.

He had expected Klaus to make some joke at his expense, but instead Klaus stood there with his mouth hanging open. He stared at something, as if listening to someone talking. Klaus had mentioned Ben, so maybe... 

"So is this everyone?" Diego asked. 

Luther didn't know how Diego could drink it without blinking an eye, and Luther was wondering if maybe he was missing something.

"Allison is getting Claire dressed. Or making out with Patrick. Anyway we're waiting for her and Vanya. Dave will _also_ be joining us in the living room, so you'll get to meet him. I'd say be nice but that's just asking for trouble."

He'd forgotten Patrick came here, embarassed that he met his brother in-law for the first time high off his ass.

Luther took another gulp of the viscous drink and nearly gagged on it. "Why do I taste tomatoes?" 

Klaus shrugged. 

"It's for the vitamins." Diego said.

"Oh my god." Klaus repeated, and Luther was concerned by Klaus' concern. Maybe Luther wouldn't finish it.

And then there was the sound of small feet running past them in a flash of color.

Klaus let out an 'oof'. "There's my bear!" He said excitedly, bending down to pick up who Luther realized was _Claire,_ and pepper her face with kisses. 

"Pancakes?!" She asked, looking over at the counter.

Luther was stunned by how _tiny_ she was. Even in his old body she would have looked minuscule.

"Not today bear, but we have something _better._ " Klaus said, turning Claire to face both Luther and Diego. 

Claire gasped excitedly, but Luther felt his heart beating fast. Diego looked at Luther, looking as lost as he felt. 

"That's your uncle Diego. And that's uncle Luther!" Klaus said, pointing to them each in turn. 

"Uncles! Can I hug them? Can I hug you?" She asked, squirming out of Klaus' grip. 

Luther nodded dumbly and she ran towards him. She climbed into his lap almost instantly and gave him as tight a hug she could manage. Luther returned it with significantly less strength. Then Claire placed a kiss on his cheek before using his lap and the table to climb over to Diego who didn't look like he knew how to answer her question. 

Claire seemed to take it as a yes, and hugged him as well. "Thank you for dinosaurs!" She said, also kissing his cheek. 

Diego's face got red, and mumbled a 'you're welcome', before handing her back to Klaus who stayed crouched on the ground to be able to talk to Claire.

"See, I told you they were weird." Klaus said with a sigh.

Luther wanted to argue that _Klaus_ was the weird one, but he didn't have the energy. And this hangover drink wasn't doing anything but making him feel nauseous. 

"Percooler." Claire said very seriously and Klaus nodded in agreement.

"That isn't a word?" Luther asked, maybe he was mishearing her. Luther pressed his head to the table with a groan.

"Peh-cule-iar." Klaus said gently, rolling his eyes at Luther.

"That's what I _said_." Claire said, putting her hands on Klaus' face, staring at him. 

"Hmm, guesh sho." He said, voice muffled by his squished cheeks. 

"What the hell?" Luther looked over to see Five in his Academy pyjamas, staring at Claire with a horrified look. "What happened to Allison?" He looked like he was already trying to figure out how to 'get Allison back'

  
  


Klaus busted out laughing, followed by Diego, and even Luther had to chuckle. 

"This is your niece, you psychopath." Klaus said. 

"Is that uncle Five?" Claire whispered loudly. "Can I hug you?"

Five looked like a deer in headlights, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I think uncle Five is still tired. You know how aunt Victoria gets when she doesn't get coffee?" Klaus asked. Claire nodded with wide eyes. "Well uncle Five is _worse."_ Claire giggled, but waved at Five instead of hugging him.

Luther had no idea who Victoria was, and momentarily questioned if he had gotten Seven's name wrong this _entire_ time. But Klaus definitely called her Vanya earlier.

Luther really needed to not feel like shit.

"Anyway, I'll need Allison to redo her rumors on Hazel and Cha-Cha if they show up."

"Earmuffs, Claire."

"Are you going to curse?"

"Yep." 

Claire then clapped her hands tightly over her ears, but looked up at Klaus.

"What the _fuck_?" And Klaus had a wild look on his face, and Luther couldn't blame him.

"It's not my fault her powers don't work." Five mumbled.

"If I have to fight them one more _fucking_ time, Five. 'Her powers don't work', bullshit. Fucking asshole."

Luther agreed, though he wished Klaus was quieter about it. He was also pretty sure Claire had heard him by the way she giggled.

"We'll discuss it later. Coffee first." Five said, grabbing the entire pot, and the mug of coffee Klaus was holding out to him.

  
  


"Is there any more of this?" Diego asked, holding up his empty glass.

"Oh my _god_."

Luther quietly pushed his own half finished drink over to his brother, feeling nothing but disgust as he watched Diego drink it.

"Ready?" He asked, looking at them before heading off to the living.

"Claire!" Allison called, and her daughter ran off to go find her mother.

"There is something seriously wrong with Diego." Klaus said.

"That drink did nothing to help me."

Klaus handed him a bottle of aspirin and a second cup of coffee which Luther accepted gratefully. "Yeah, it was a joke, and he just _drank_ it."

"Wait you fed me sludge as a _joke_?"

Klaus shrugged "Well I wouldn't do it seriously." 

"So how do I stop feeling like shit?"

"You wait it out or do more drugs. Again, I do _not_ reccomend more drugs." Klaus said, wagging a finger at him. "But non-addictive pain killers and a good night's sleep will help." He said.

Luther realized Klaus was being serious. "Is that it, then? Why you kept using? To not feel like this?"

Klaus shrugged "One of many. Avoiding withdrawals is always part of it."

Luther hummed. "Well, thanks, I guess. I guess I could have ended up feeling worse if you weren't babysitting me."

"Eh, that's what siblings are for. Uh... Hey look, I want to tell you before everyone else but when I was, you know... dead," and yeah, Luther still felt like shit about that too. "I conjured dad. Sort of. Uhm... he didn't... About the moon-"

Luther cut him off with a hand. "I don't know if I want to hear it. You're right, Diego was right. He didn't give a shit about us."

And it hurt to say, but he got the feeling whatever dad said about the moon, it wasn't something Luther wanted to hear.

"There's other stuff but I don't want to explain it multiple times so. Just that... Uh, Hey! At least you're not doing too badly for your first night of partying!" Klaus said brightly.

"How am I doing well?" 

Klaus shrugged "I mean you're out of bed, so you know." 

"I do not want to be out of bed."

"Yeah but there's more to life than cute girls, Lu." Klaus said patting his arm.

"You're not funny, Klaus." He mumbled, sipping ths coffee and taking a few of the aspirin.

Then Klaus did another ridiculous dance move, and Luther realized he wasn't simply teasing him, he was outright _mocking_ him. "I don't dance like that."

"There are multiple witnesses. Like your _girlfriend_."

Luther turned away from Klaus, though he could hear his laughter even from the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus: *blends together random foods from the fridge*
> 
> Ben: What are you doing?
> 
> Klaus: Making a disgusting drink and telling Luther it'll cure his comedown and hangover. Payback is a biatch.
> 
> Ben: I think there's some spaghetti in the back of the fridge.
> 
> \- Ten minutes later-
> 
> Ben and Klaus: *watch Diego in abject horror*
> 
> Also no hate on actual protein shakes, but I will never associate Diego with normal food habits x3 (not helped by the fic I read that mentioned Diego eating a doughnut (or maybe pizza) with a knife and fork).


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I hate this chapter, I rewrote it several tines from at least two different perspectives xD but I got it out before the new year xD.

Allison let Grace take Claire for the duration of the family meeting. It was inevitable that it would devolve into chaos and, honestly, she didn't need Claire to have any idea that they were trying to stop the end of the world. Not like this at any rate, and Allison didn't want to scare her.

She watched Klaus look around the living room, and she was about to check on him when she saw Dave reach out and take his hand. She still mouthed 'are you ok?' at Klaus, and he shrugged vaguely.

Well that was better than a flat out 'no', but not by much. 

Luther sat in a chair across from her, and he looked  _ awful _ . She motioned from Luther to Klaus, asking silently what happened to him.

Klaus broke into a huge shit-eating grin that made her nervous. Luther was supposed to have been making sure Klaus didn't get into trouble, and it looked as if trouble had found them anyway. Klaus made a drinking motion, and did a small dance that made Luther shove at him, and only made Allison more curious.

Klaus turned to listen to Ben, and then he nodded. He looked around at all of them, Vanya was perched on the arm rest next to her, and Diego was somewhere skulking behind them. 

Once Patrick sat down, clasping her hand, Klaus gently knocked on the wall to draw everyone's attention. Luther winced at the sound and glared at Klaus.

Klaus looked around, counting everyone. "Ok, well since we've got ourselves a quorum. Let's begin! First on the agenda is…" and he thrummed his hands on the table as a drum roll. "I talked to dad last night."

Allison's head immediately snapped up, and Patrick stood up in a half-aborted effort to do  _ something _ .

"How did you get into contact with dad?" Allison asked,eyeing Klaus. She knew he'd been trying to conjure dad, but he made it clear dad had simply never showed up. It was weird that he did now, all of a sudden.

"Is he still here?" And Patrick looked like he was about to fight his father in-law's ghost if he had to, which was sweet but pointless.

"He isn't here, and I would rather  _ not _ say how it happened, only that I don't plan on it happening again." Luther gave him an apologetic look, which made Allison outright nervous. "Anyway! So uh, I  _ conjured  _ him, ("bullshit." Allison hissed), and he had the usual things to say. I'm a disappointment, not living up to my potential, yadda yadda yadda."

"The fuck does he know." Luther muttered. Allison looked over to Luther, then back to Diego who shrugged at her. That was an unexpected outburst, but Klaus just winced.

"Right, well we started talking, and he mentioned something about his murder," Allison had almost completely forgotten about that. "Or lack theoreof  _ because _ … "

"He died of a heart attack?" Diego said with a raised eyebrow.

"He killed himself." Klaus said at the same time, pressing a hand to his heart.

"What?!" All of them said, clearly surprised by the news. 

"Look, I'm not defending him, but dad wouldn't just kill himself." Luther said, voice sounding more sure and awake now.

"I swear I'm telling you the truth." Klaus said, and it was clear he felt like he'd already lost them, there was a mild panic in his eyes as he looked to Allison, then Ben, then Dave for some kind of reassurance.

"I believe  _ you _ , I just don't believe  _ it _ ." Luther said before Allison could defend Klaus.

He visibly relaxed, and Allison gave him a thumbs up which he returned with his free hand, the other once again in Dave's. 

"Why would he do it?" Allison asked leaning forward, because it  _ didn't  _ sound like their father.

  
  


"Aren't there usually signs when someone is going to… you know." Vanya said. 

Luther nodded "Yeah, like they act strange or-"

"You said yourself he sounded weird the last time you spoke to him." Diego pointed out.

"Are you sure he said he killed  _ himself _ ?" Patrick asked. And Allison wondered if he was implying Reginald had killed someone  _ else _ . None of them would put it past the old man, and Allison was pretty sure it wouldn't really warrant a whole meeting.

"Unfortunately, Master Klaus is correct. And I regret to say that Grace and I helped to enact his plan." Allison looked back over her shoulder and towards the door to see Pogo looking apologetic.

"Why is your family so fucked up." Patrick muttered causing Allison to snort.

"Just before his death we reprogrammed Grace to be unable to administer first aid."

  
  


Klaus shook his head. "Sick bastard."

"Why would he do that?" Vanya asked.

Pogo sighed, but Klaus spoke up for him. "He wanted us to come back home again. To save the world."

"Wait, you  _ wanted _ me to see that security footage!" Allison said, realizing that Pogo hadn't been trying to cheer her up, but  _ set _ her up.

"It was to give more credence to the murder mystery… We thought it would make you work together. To be a team again. Master Hargreeves was heartbroken when you disbanded." Pogo said, which was  _ such _ shit that even Dave scoffed loudly.

"First the moon mission, and now this?" Luther said. 

"What about the moon?" Allison asked. Klaus shook his head as the lights above flickered.

"You knew this  _ whole _ time and you saw me, saw  _ us _ , looking for answers and didn't say  _ anything _ ?" Luther asked, standing up to face Pogo.

No one said anything, but the anger radiating off of Luther was palpable.

"Luther…" Allison said gently, reaching out to him, but he shook her away.

"No,  _ no _ . We've been lied to by the one person we all trusted!" 

Allison knew Klaus  _ didn't  _ trust Pogo, and her own feelings for the chimp had diminished after getting his reasoning, but neither of them wanted to argue with him. He had a right to be upset.

"I'm truly sorry. It was your father's dying wish. I had no choice."

"There's  _ always _ a choice." Five said darkly. He looked hurt as he gripped his empty coffee pot tightly.

"Do you have any more damn secrets you want to tell us about?" Diego asked.

Pogo looked down and shook his head.

The lights flickered more, and Allison wondered if they had reprogrammed Grace to not keep up with house maintenance, too.

"Are you  _ sure _ there aren't any more secrets?" Vanya asked. Allison looked up to her, squeezing her hand tightly. She was always close to Pogo, of course she was upset about being lied to. 

Pogo looked up in surprise. "Quite sure." He said firmly, eyeing Vanya carefully. "Have you been…" 

"Maybe you should just go, Pogo." Luther said, crossing his arms, clearly done with talking to the chimp. 

Pogo sighed sadly, "I would like to speak to Miss Vanya for just a moment."

Vanya's posture stiffened, but she still held on to Allison's hand. "I'm good, thanks." She said. "I think I know what it's about." 

Pogo looked surprised "Miss Vanya!"

"Look, we need to focus. Did dad give you any other clues?" Five asked, looking very much like the nearly sixty year old man he was.

Klaus shrugged uselessly. "He kind of mentioned Vanya but didn't expand on it."

Vanya let go of Allison's hand and faced Pogo. "Did they know?" She asked, gesturing to all of them.

"No, they were too young to remember. They had no idea."

"But  _ you _ did. And you let him do this to me." Vanya's voice was calm. The lights had stopped flickering, but there was a noticeable breeze that was gently blowing her hair.

"It was for your own safety."

"Am I the one who causes it? Is it my fault?"

"I have no idea, Miss Vanya. We just knew that you were too dangerous to keep unmedicated."

Allison looked up at them, feeling confused, but like she should know something about this conversation. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Diego asked.

"She has powers." Five said softly, eyes wide.

Luther looked at Pogo. "What? But how?"

"Dad thought drugging me to suppress them was the best way to control them." Vanya said.

"Wait… is Vanya dangerous?" Luther asked.

"If uncontrolled, she can be." Pogo said solemnly. 

"If you guys are scared I can go back on my medication…"

"No, not unless  _ you _ want to." Diego said.

Allison nodded in agreement "We should be able to get control of your powers  _ without _ drugs."

"Yeah, if  _ I _ finally managed to do it, you definitely can." Klaus assured her.

Luther shook his head "But if dad was afraid of her powers…"

"Dad didn't know what the hell he was doing." Diego said.

"I  _ know _ that! But we still need to be careful."

"Hold on, everyone shut up!" Five turned to Vanya. "What exactly are your powers?"

Everyone watched her. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh… I can convert sound into energy… she said."I think they're based on my emotions because I kind of trashed my apartment…"

Five raised his hands and let them slap against his thighs in frustration. "Well we're fucked, none of us can keep quiet. All this work and the world is going to end because you're all idiots." 

"I'm actually ok right-"

"Children, please stop."

"Obviously we can talk or she'd be using them right now, moron." Diego scoffed.

"Guys, I'm-"

" _ You're  _ the one who spent the last few days stalking a prosthetics lab, how are  _ we _ idiots?" 

"-upset."

"Wait a tick, wait a tick. Are we seriously implying that  _ Vanya _ is the bringer of the Apocalypse?" Klaus asked. 

"Really, I'm ok."

"Maybe we didn't know she had powers the first time." Allison offered.

"Ok, but if we  _ aren't  _ careful will her powers act up?"

"I'm seriously ok right n-"

"She used to cry when we stepped on ants, Luther, she's not  _ dangerous _ ."

"I mean we're  _ all _ dangerous, so-"

"Yeah, I'm real afraid of your toothpicks, Die-" Klaus yelped as a knife flew right past his ear, and managed to catch it with his telekinesis, cackling madly when Diego realized he had no control over his knife anymore.

"Oh god, Klaus has a knife…"

"Klaus has  _ my  _ knife!"

Allison rolled her eyes "Klaus, please give him his knife back…"

Klaus raised his hand high above his head, the knife nearly embedding itself into the ceiling in his game of keep-away.

"Don't  _ hit _ him, dickhead!" Though Klaus only laughed more.

"Hey, shut up!" 

Everyone stilled, Diego grappling with Klaus. Luther tried to hold Klaus still as Allison tried to pull Diego off him, and everyone was staring at Dave.

"Holy shit, when I imagined you guys it wasn't this bad." Patrick said, standing next to him.

Allison's face flushed. "We  _ told  _ you!"

"Yeah! You both knew what you were getting into." Klaus agreed, brandishing the knife at Patrick and Dave, quietly giving it back to Diego after realizing what he'd done. 

"Everyone go sit down and take a minute to fucking breathe." Allison had to admit, Patrick looked  _ pretty _ good taking control like this. "Mister Pogo, you can leave." Patrick said. Allison had forgotten the chimp was even there.

"It's Doctor." Dave stage whispered.

"I truly am sorry for all of this." Pogo said, before turning away.

"Vanya, can you tell us how you found out about your powers?" Patrick asked calmly. 

"Leonard stole this book from me." 

"And are you ok?"

Vanya shrugged. "I've been better, but I don't feel apocalyptic." The wry smile indicated she was joking, which was a relief.

"Ok." Patrick said, smiling at Vanya kindly.

"What did you want to talk about, Five?" Dave asked, tugging Klaus to sit next to him now that he was unarmed.

Five looked a bit sheepish, mumbling a bit to himself. "I need a file on a man named Harold Jenkins, he's related to the Apocalypse."

Before anyone could say anything Dave let out a loud whistle, shutting them all up effectively. 

"Thank you. So what we know is that Vanya has powers, this Leonard guy knows about them, and somehow another guy named Harold Jenkins is involved, correct?" Dave asked.

Allison looked down at her feet.

"It's almost like this meeting should have only been five minutes long or something." Patrick muttered, rubbing his head. Allison knew he was picturing future family get togethers, and for the first time since Vanya's book had come out, Allison feared he might seriously consider divorce.

"So why don't half of you go look into Jenkins, and the other half look into Leonard." Dave said.

"I can get any files Gherkin might have from the police station." Diego said.

"He's going to end the world because he can't get names right." Five nearly shouted.

"I'm staying with Allison, I keep almost dying whenever I'm with other people." Klaus said. Dave kissed his temple,

Luther flinched, and Allison had  _ questions _ . "Yeah, ok, we'll look into Leonard."

"I'll go with you guys." Vanya said "If that's ok."

Klaus shrugged at Allison. "Yeah, ok." She said. "So Luther goes with Five and Diego."

"Perfect, now go before you find something else to argue about." Patrick said, pressing a kiss to Allison's cheek. 

"Ugh, fine." Klaus grumbled, thrusting a hand out for Allison to help him up, which she did.

"Ok, you guys take this walkie talkie, it's already programmed to the right channel, we'll be able to use Patch's."

Klaus reached out for it but Diego held it just out of reach.

The two glared at each other before Vanya plucked it out of his hand. "We'll keep in touch."

"I guess we're going." Allison said, following her sister out of the room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned this, just kinda been taking it easy xD. I know a lot of you are used to a much faster posting schedule, I just get this post holiday haze sometimes 😂

After some arguing Klaus ended up in the driver's seat, Allison next to him in the passenger's. Vanya had already been settled into the back, and while Klaus was incredibly close to telling her to sit up front, when he turned to ask her she just violently shook her head and asked to be left out of the conversation. Klaus chose to not take offense, it was _probably_ weird hearing two-thirds of an argument correctly, and then adding Klaus' _interpretations_ of Ben's arguments.

In the end Allison won because she pointed out that Ben had gotten seven months of Klaus completely alone and Allison needed to catch up. 

"If we had more time I'd look more into Leonard." Allison said absently, fiddling with the radio as Ben mumbled about the 'unfairness of it all'.

"Oh, quit complaining, Benny." Klaus said. 

"What do you think you'd even find on him? He isn't even famous." Vanya said.

"I don't know..." Allison turned back to look at Vanya. "Even non-famous people can be found online with a little digging."

"I guess... Probably would have been safer than sneaking into his home like this..."

"Leave it!" Kalus said slapping her hand away from the radio, when he recognized the song playing. 

"Since when did you like The Doors?"

"Since I lost my virginity to them, obviously." And since this was the song playing when he and Dave made their relationship official. He was being romantic and Dave wasn't even here for it.

Ben rolled his eyes dramatically.

Vanya tapped his shoulder "I don't think I want to know this…"

He was biting back a grin. Vanya looked uncomfortable, Ben frustrated, and Allison like he'd grown a whole extra head.

"See, since I traveled to a time period from before I was born-"

Allison held up a hand. "Ah huh, _that's_ where you're going with this."

"Yeah, it-"

"Nope. You're not finishing this conversation because it doesn't work like that. Just sit there and look pretty."

"But I'm driving."

" _Drive_ and look pretty." 

"Should we have double checked to make sure Leonard isn't at the house?" Vanya asked, leaning forward. "Maybe we could find a phone and I could trick him into leaving?"

"Nah, we've got an excellent spy." Klaus assured her, gesturing to Ben. 

For the sake of our siblings, and the world, I agree to be a spy, but I _refuse_ to to hum the _Mission Impossible_ theme."

"Who are you... Oh! That's really smart, actually… Uh, not that I think you're dumb… I mean…"

"I know what you mean, don't stress out about it." Klaus said, waving it off. He knew she didn't mean anything negative by it, and part of trying to get past their resentment for each other was not taking poorly worded compliments as an attack. He could do that. He trusted Allison's judgement, and he could tell Vanya was trying, so he could try too. It was only fair.

Sure, there was still a lot they needed to talk about, and he knew it was going to take a _lot_ of talking to get over their issues, but they weren't going to be able resolve them if Klaus wasn't willing to meet her half way. So Klaus gave her a small, reassuring smile.

She smiled back, "Thanks..."

Allison gave him a smile that indicated she was proud of him, which was nice.

When he finally parked the car he did so about a block away from Leonard's home, just in case he was there. 

"I'll be back." Ben said, phasing out of the car. 

"And now we wait." Klaus said, leaning back. 

"I'm sorry I let him get that journal. You trusted me with it, and I failed at keeping it safe."

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm pretty sure I was more concerned by those psychopaths, not a random dude with sticky fingers." Klaus said, wiggling his own to emphasize his point.

"He has to know about our powers, he had time to read it... Is it weird I'm more upset that he knew I had powers before I did?" Vanya chuckled. 

Allison turned around in her seat. "Maybe they make sympathy cards. 'Sorry I knew your secret before you did.'"

"Or 'Roses are red, violets are blue. Sucks to find out dad tortured you too'." Klaus piped up.

Vanya rolled her eyes, but at least she looked amused. "It's not the same, I don't think… I mean, I didn't even _remember_ any of it until last night… "

Allison and Klaus shared a look "It's different, but that doesn't mean it was 'better'." Allison said.

"I guess... If I _am_ the cause of the Apocalypse, you'll stop me, right? Dad wouldn't have suppressed my powers if he wasn't hoenstly worried, would he? I don't want... I wanted to be part of the team, not your enemy."

The quiet, bitter part of Klaus screamed that she had made the decision years ago, but he pushed it away.

"We know..." Allison said with a sigh. "We won't let the world end... I think we can promise that." 

"What did you find out about your powers anyway?" Klaus asked, trying to get away from Apocalypse talk.

"Mostly dad just seemed to try get me to focus them using specific triggers. He freaked out when they did more than he wanted..."

"So, what? Your powers were too strong, and he pumped you full of drugs to stop it? What a dick... Like, when _I_ use drugs it's 'you're ruining your life, Klaus'. Which I was, very happy with myself normally. But when Vanya or Luther does it, it's fine. Such double standards."

"When did Luther use drugs?" Allison asked.

Klaus straightened himself out and stared out the window. He hadn't mean to say that. He was not throwing his brother under the bus for letting loose one time. He was never allowed to do it again, but once was fine.

"Klaus..."

Before he could say something, a figure raced towards them. All Klaus could do was let out a high pitched shriek, backing into the steering wheel. The horn blared in the process. "Jesus _Christ!_ "

"What happened?" Vanya asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Guys, you _really_ gotta get in here." Ben said, not even apologizing for scaring the living shit out of Klaus. 

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it gently.

"Ben just fucking gave me a heart attack." Klaus said, pressing a hand to his chest.

"He's back, is the house clear?" Vanya asked. 

"Yeah, it's clear, but his attic is _seriously_ messed up." Ben said, _still_ not apologizing.

"Klaus!" Allison said, snapping her fingers in front if his face. He shoved it away.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry, I just had our ghost brother _attack_ me but we'll just ignore that!" Klaus unfolded his body out of the car, stretching his back once he was out until it popped. "Come, on let's go." He said, slamming the door, doing his best to calm down his heart rate because Ben was an _asshole_.

"We can scold Ben for his bad behavior when we don't have a creep to aprehend and a world to save."

"You know how much I've probably regressed this week?" He gave Allison a wide eyed, pouting look. "All the trauma I haven't had the chance properly process?"

Allison looked at his face intently. "Fine. Ben, apologize to Klaus now, you should know better."

"Fine, I'm sorry you're a big baby and that I 'scared' you."

Klaus glared at Ben. "That was the most half-assed apology I've ever heard."

"Good, now that everything's settled can we go." Allison said, nudging him to the house.

Vanya hovered as Klaus and Allison did their best not to appear suspicious. "How do we do this? Do we break through the door, or smash the window? Does it hurt when you do that?"

"Nah, door's open." Allison said, demonstrating the fact by pushing it open, and walking inside. 

"And we would've just picked the lock if we had to, no use getting banged up for no reason." 

"Huh… I really thought there'd be more glass breaking…"

"Just because Klaus used the entire Academy as a weapon doesn't mean we always go around breaking shit." 

Klaus shrugged as he followed Ben to the attic. "But it is fun. Holy shit." Klaus muttered once he saw what was in the attic. There was Academy memorabilia marred by black and red ink. Faces were scratched off action figures, x's on comics. Clearly this guy had _issues._

Both of their comics and of the mental variety!

"Yeah, well he must also _really_ love air fresheners and the cold." Allison said, looking over to the open window.

"This was never even about me…" Vanya whispered. "What, was he just using me to get some kind of revenge?"

"Maybe he's the kid of someone we apprehended once?" Allison suggested.

"Or just a psychotic fan, I always say you can't trust an Academy fan." Klaus said, looking around.

Allison grabbed the radio off her pants. "Hey, you guys there?"

Patch answered. "I am. They're fighting about something. I have the Jenkins file, though."

"Yeah, we found out that Leonard's some kind of crazed fan. He has an entire murder shrine." Allison said "What are they arguing about?"

"I know it started out about who should come in here with me to get the file. That was ten minutes ago, and _none_ of them came in with me. It took me zero time to get it."

"That sounds about right." Klaus said absently, closing his eyes, hoping this would be the last time he had to lower his ghost defenses for the forseeable future.

"Well apparently Jenkins has a record. Killed his dad when he was thirteen, spent twelve years in prison, he's been a free man since."

"Huh, maybe Luther has precognitive abilities and knew _someone_ killed their father." Klaus muttered.

"What're you doing?" Vanya asked him.

"If there are any ghosts nearby they might be able to tell us something." Klaus said.

"Do you know anything else? Oh my god, _what_ Diego?"

There was silence now that Patch seemed to be distracted by their brother. 

"Look, this mark kind of looks like a moustache." Ben said, pointing to his own collectible. 

"It's so fucked up there were toys made for us but we weren't even allowed to have any." Allison muttered. 

"I remember you having dolls?"

"Paper cut outs, huh… Honestly, I bet Claire would get a kick out of those, I wonder if we still have them…"

A pretty woman was standing there, beat up, bloody and bruised. "Hey, I'm Klaus, what's your name?" he asked, waving 'Hello' 

It took a moment for the woman to realize Klaus was talking to her.

"Helen, Helen Cho. You're those Umbrella kids, right? One of you could…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down. 

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that…"

"Who are you talking to?" Allison asked as the radio cackled to life. 

"A woman named Helen Cho. Can I ask what happened to you?"

"Wait, she's our first chair, or... Oh my god." Vanya hugged herself as the lights began to flicker. 

Allison pulled her into a comforting hug, rubbing her back gently. 

"That man murdered me! I don't even know what he did with my violin…"

"Why would he..."

"Harold Jenkins is Leonard." Luther's voice crackled over the radio. 

"What?" Vanya's voice was soft as she calmed down a little bit.

"The picture in the file, it's Vanya's friend, they're the same person."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, you _really_ weren't supposed to know." The four of them turned to face Leonard standing in the doorway menacingly. "At least not just yet. I had such a good pla-" 

"Oh my god, did you kill him?" Vanya asked, staring with wide eyes at the limp body of Leonard slumped against the wall Klaus had flung him into.

"Hell no. There's a list of things I want done to my ass, but being haunted isn't one of them." Klaus said, effortlessly lifting the man with his powers.

"Allison, what happened, are you guys ok?" 

"Klaus got scared and nearly killed Jenkins after he snuck up on us."

"I was expecting more of a fight, this is just pathetic." Klaus admitted. "Not that I'm complaining..."

"But yo- no, let go. ("I need to talk them _One_ , I will jump up-") They could be hurt, get off! ("Listen you shit, give me-") ("You guys are psychotic...") Hey! Fi-"

"I heard a rumor you all shut the fuck up." Allison said over the radio.

Klaus huffed, tapping her violently on the shoulder. 

"I heard a rumor Klaus and Vanya could talk. "Look, you guys meet us back at the Academy we can question this guy there... You can talk again, by the way." Allisom said, shutting the radio off as soon as a cacophany of shouting came through. 

"No, you should have left it on. I like when Klaus is quiet." Ben said with a dramatic sigh.

"Bitch." Klaus mumbled, as Allison flipped him off. "Hey, you ok?" Klaus asked Vanya, who looked a bit pale.

She nodded, though clearly shaken. "Just uh... I just remembered something I'd forgotten. It's fine."

"You sure?" Allison asked, as Klaus busied himself with grabbing Leonard. 

"Uhm... yeah, it's ok." Vanya said a little more strongly, giving the man who was now limply floating there a wide berth. "Wait, is Helen still here?"

Klaus looked over to the woman and noddef "Yeah, she is."

Vanya stood next to him, and stared at Helen as if she could see her. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I didn't want to get the position this way."

Helen looked like she didn't quite know how she wanted to respond to her apology. "Thanks..." it didn't necessarily sound sincere, but Klaus relayed the message to Vanya, and then put up his barriers once more to block out the ghosts. 

Leonard started to stir, but Allison rumored him to fall back asleep before he could wake up properly.

"Come on, let's go before he becomes a problem." Allison said.

"I'm pretty sure he's always been a problem." Vanya muttered. 

Klaus nodded in agreement as they headed back home.


	38. Chapter 38

Five felt triumphant. Forty-eight years alone, in an apocalyptic wasteland, as an assassin. Struggling to get back to his family, to save the world, and the cause of it was tied to a chair in their living room.

At the insistence of Allison's husband they were _eating_ and _resting_. Because it was good for them or something. Normally Five would have fought this, but he made some decent points. Like it would be easier to miss something, or they wouldn't ask the right questions.

Besides, Five had been neglecting Delores, and as understanding as she was, it wasn't fair to her. So they were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch Grace had made. Occasionally his siblings looked at him, but said nothing. Delores was sitting comfortably in the chair next to him, idly wondering if she could borrow the jacket Allison was wearing.

Allison was currently sitting between Klaus (Dave on his other side), and her husband, with Claire sitting on her lap as the three of them doted on her. Apparently they weren't telling the child about the Apocalypse or Jenkins. Five thought it was a bad move, since the kid should be informed. 

Patrick explained that toddlers shouldn't be worrying about potential psychopaths or the end of the world. Five had quickly pushed the thought from his mind due the implications he wasn't up for dissecting. 

The cop, Patch, seemed quite happy to have peace and quiet, and was both talking kindly with whomever happened to have her attention at any given moment, and making funny faces for Claire, who giggled every. Single. _Time_. 

"Do you really find that funny?" Five asked, leaning over the table.

Claire looked at him with wide eyes, and coupled with a too serious nod reminded him far too much of Klaus. It was very similar to the face he'd make when caught doing something he shouldn't, but still wanted sympathy. 

It stopped working a long time ago, and just because Claire was only a toddler didn't mean it would work _now_.

"I _do_." She said, emphasizing her point with a dramatic shuffle, and Five conceded her point without another word.

"Uncle Five, why are you eating dessert for lunch?"

Five looked over at Claire, then to the bag of marshmallows he was hoarding next to the half empty jar of peanut butter. "Because I'm an adult and I can do whatever I want."

Claire looked up to Klaus, then Allison, and then Patrick, then back to Five. 

"You're too small to be an adult. Eat more vegebles!"

  
  


Five's face scrunched up in disgust. He could already taste the rusted metal he associated with canned vegetables, decades past the date they should have been eaten.

  
  


"Don't worry, we're going to make him eat vegetables." Klaus said, whispering loud enough for Five to hear him. 

"You're not going to make me do _anything."_

"Do you need naps? You're very cranky." Claire said, and that face was Allison's. Not the Allison he knew as a child, but the maternal woman she'd become. 

Five _could_ use a nap, but he could sleep when he knew he'd stopped the Apocalypse.

"Trust me, bear, we're all going to take _very_ long naps when we get the chance."

"Sleepover?"

"Maybe." Allison said. 

Claire clapped excitedly.

Five huffed, blinking into the living room with Delores. He had enough relaxing, he needed to focus on making sure they had a future.

Jenkins was bound to a chair with some rope Klaus had found. He wasn't struggling, but he looked pissed.

That was fine, Five was pissed too. There seemed to be absolutely nothing remarkable about this asshole and he was supposed to cause the _Apocalypse_? 

He blinked over to the bar and began making himself and Delores drinks. She wanted something iced, so he grabbed the blender and began making frozen margaritas.

He and Delores were sipping on their drinks when the others, minus Grace and Claire, stepped in.

Klaus let out a loud groan, the soldier trailing behind him. "Awww, are those alcoholic?" 

Five glanced over to Delores "I didn't know you could make them _non_ -alcoholic." Delores gave him a withering look. "Bah." He waved her off.

Klaus looked at him, and then at Delores. Five raised an eyebrow and his brother mirrored it. And then he shrugged and walked away with his boyfriend.

"Yeah, he is." Five agreed, turning back to Delores, and handing her her drink.

  
  


"So how are we doing this?" Diego asked, flipping his knife in what Five assumed was an attempt at looking menacing. 

"We're going to use my powers to ask him questions." Allison said, walking over to Jenkins. She eyed him up and down, and seemed to be contemplating something intently. "Yeah, ok. I heard a rumor that you told us the truth to every question we ask you."

Jenkins' face shifted ever so slightly before Allison removed the tape around his mouth far more gently than Five would have.

"What is your real name?" She asked.

"Harold Jenkins." He spat. 

"How old are you?" 

"Twenty-nine."

"When's your birthday."

Jenkins smirked at that question. "October 1st, 1989."

"That all matches the police file." Patch said.

"You one of us or something?" Diego asked. An excellent question, albeit worded poorly in Five's opinion. If he had powers like them it was possible he was _directly_ responsible for the Apocalypse, maybe Vanya wasn't the cause at all. That would make stopping the end of the world a lot easier. He had no qualms about killing this asshole.

"No, The _Monocle_ was very sure of that."

  
  


"What does our dad have to do with this?" Allison asked.

" _Everything_."

Five walked over to Jenkins with his drink still in hand. "Why are you trying to cause the Apocalypse?" he didn't want to keep beating around the bush.

"The what?"

"Life as we know it, _gone_. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom (and Klaus emphasized the sound effect with hand movements). End of the world." He, rather unhelpfully, supplied. 

Jenkins looked no less confused, though Five honestly couldn't blame him. "I don't know anything about that."

"Then what were you doing with me?" Vanya asked, face hard and angry.

Jenkins smirked. "We're the _same_ . Kindred spirits. Ordinary. I thought you could help me get revenge, and when I found that book ("stole." Klaus muttered) and discovered your _immense_ power, I thought we could prove to them how extraordinary the ordinary could be!"

The lights flickered, and Jenkins smirked. Luther turned to Vanya to make sure she was ok. "What did we do to you?" He asked, a hand engulfing her shoulder.

"You made me feel like I was _worthless_. Like I meant nothing, that I would _be_ _nothing_." 

"I am _nothing_ like you." Vanya snapped, and the room shook slightly. 

Amusement flashed across his face. "Of course not. You _already_ got back at them for the way they treated you, didn't you?"

Five thought that was uncalled for, and by the way the others were shouting they thought so too. 

"That isn't for you to decide, is it?" Diego said, towering over the man. Five supposed it would be menacing if Diego was actually scary. 

"Yeah, you can't drag our shit out in the open, deal with your own." Klaus said. 

Patrick held up a hand to quiet them down. "Why don't you tell us what happened."

"I knew I was born the same day as the Umbrella Academy, and I thought _maybe_ I had powers. Maybe there was something special about me. So one day I ran away from my _asshole_ of a father (Klaus sighed. "You too, huh?"). My father blamed me for the death of his wife, you see, took it out on me. I thought I could be something, that there was a chance at something better. But you and your father _humiliated_ me. You made me feel like I was nothing, you _laughed_ at me."

"So this about daddy issues? I mean you already killed your old man, why go after us?" Diego asked.

"You were a fan, and you looked up to us and our father. And when we didn't live up to your expectations." Klaus said, shrugging dramatically, motioning to the scene before them.

"Good job, Freud, that's helpful." Diego muttered.

Allison gave Klaus a nod. "Yeah, but, that's it, right? You held us to this standard. We were an escape, but when you were hit with the reality of what we were like you snapped."

He nodded, emotions Five couldn't pinpoint flashing across his face. 

"And then hearing about how we disbanded, how we not only failed you, but continued to fail, and the resentment grew." Klaus said. "Can't say I'm surprised, story of our life, really."

"You had all the prestige you could ever want! You had _power_. You never suffered like I did, like Vanya did."

"But you read the journal!" Vanya snapped "You know that isn't true. I didn't get it before, but…" and then she looked at them. "I'm trying to understand. And neither of us know anything. Our father did things to them that-"

  
  


"Yeah, how _horrible_ , to have a gift and needing to _practice_. I'd have done anything to be worthy of his attention."

"Someone shut him up." Diego said, clearly getting ready to throw the knife. "Before I do."

"I mean he locked you up, had your sister manipulate you, and suppressed your powers. You are a _god_ and you were treated like _shit_. We could do so much to-!""

"I heard a rumor you shut the fuck up!" He stopped talking immediately, nose flared in anger.

"You didn't do this to end the world?" Five asked Jenkins. He shook his head 'no'. Five sighed, going back to the bar, sitting down next to Delores. "So maybe he didn't set out to destroy, but his actions caused it." Five muttered.

Silence enveloped the room, as they thought over the information. Five was shaking, and took a long drink of his margarita to calm his nerves.

"Sorry, can we go back to the part where dad locked Vanya up?" Luther said. 

And then the silence was replaced by chaotic shouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤗
> 
> Delores: You could make your brother a non-alcoholic drink. You don't have to be an asshole.  
> \--
> 
> Delores: He is rather strange, no?  
> \--
> 
> Also she definitely thinks Five needs more vegetables.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm freaking out because apparently Jake Epstein is going to be in the third season, and I'm FREAKING OUT. Was not expecting a Degrassi alumn to be in the series, and I'm having a MOMENT. Because for all its faults Degrassi is amazing, and Jake Epstein was so good???? 
> 
> Just, I'm freaking out. I haven't even been keeping up with the show's news much, but I'm so glad I discovered this. Like... I'm having a moment. I literally gasped out loud xD  
> \--
> 
> Also I'm sorry again, I've been in a mood, and the fic hasn't been cooperating with me, RIP xD. Then again, I never *promised* fast posting 🤔. Still feel bad, though xD.

"Hey, shut up!" Allison said, getting the attention of her brothers. "Holy shit, let's try not to throw our siblings' trauma in their faces, yeah?" She said, gesturing to Vanya who, truth be told, seemed fine, but Klaus sure as hell wasn't. He looked pale and kept giving Vanya furtive glances. 

Vanya opened her mouth to say something, but with a quick glance over to their brother and she seemed to think better of it. Vanya _had_ read dad's journal, it was possible she came across notes about Klaus' training. Allison could appreciate the discretion. 

Jenkins was rocking his chair trying to get their attention.

Diego glared at him and Jenkins stilled. 

Allison supposed some people _could_ find Diego scary.

"Hey, uh…" Klaus let out a sigh, wringing his hands. "Where did he put you?" Klaus asked. Allison and Patrick both instinctively stepped closer to him like they could protect him from a conversation. 

Vanya gave him a wide-eyed look, and Allison could have sworn she knew about Klaus' training. They looked at each other intensely for a moment, and it was strange watching someone she was so close to having a silent conversation with someone else. 

"There's a soundproof room somewhere in the basement. He kept me in there until he," and then she glanced at Allison. "Until he started medicating me. I didn't remember it until I read it."

Allison felt sick, like somehow she had something to do with it. Klaus looked sick for entirely different reasons.

"It's still fucked up." 

"Yeah…"

Klaus rubbed his face. "I'm sorry… Hey. Look. When we were kids… It wasn't about you not having powers. Not the way you thought it was."

"Klaus…"

He waved his hand. "It's just… At least for me, and I'm pretty sure the others too, we didn't look down on you for not having powers…"

Allison stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Well we keep saying we should talk and we haven't yet, so I'm talking!" He said, sticking his tongue out at her. "Anyway it had more to do with me being jealous of you. And I was annoyed that you still had the nerve to complain about something I _desperately_ wanted. Because you didn't have the same training or restrictions, because you _didn't_ have powers. So, so I don't want you to think that us, or _me_ being nice to you _now_ , and trying to get along is because you have powers. It's because I'm _mature_ , and because we've grown as people and can understand each other better."

Allison would have taken it more seriously if Klaus wasn't gesturing theatrically with his hands, but she knew he was just doing that to sound less serious.

She was still proud of him.

"And I was jealous that dad never thought I was worth anything." Vanya replied softly. 

"I think I can say with complete honesty that dad cared about you just as much as he cared about the rest of us." Luther said, smirking at his own joke.

Klaus cracked up, doubling over as his body shook.

Allison shared a look with Vanya and they both failed at holding back giggles. 

"Holy shit, you getting laid was the best thing to happen." Klaus breathed out.

"Good for you, bro." Diego said, patting Luther's arm. 

"What the hell happened last night?" Allison asked, feeling like she was going crazy. 

"Well, glad we got that settled." Klaus said, completely ignoring her. 

"Seriously, what happened?"

"Why are you so concerned about it?" 

"Because you implied Luther did drugs earlier, and obviously he went out yesterday since you slept on the couch, so?"

Luther coughed awkwardly. "We went out. To… do something." 

"Yes, and then we came back, and I was tired and slept on the couch."

"Yes, nothing else happened." And then Luther not so surreptitiously gave Klaus a thumbs up, which he _returned_.

Allison rolled her eyes. At least neither of them died. 

"I guess I should apologize for the book too, since we're doing this. It was shitty of me, and I shouldn't have written it, at least not the way I did. I'm sorry, really, to all of you." Vanya said, looking to each of them in turn.

"Thanks." Diego said, sounding gruff 

"When did you find out about…" Klaus' voice trailed off, but Allison knew what he was talking about, and by the looks of it Vanya did too.

"It wasn't on purpose, I just flipped to it first by coincidence." 

Klaus nodded slowly, letting out a heavy sigh. "Ok. I thought maybe you'd…"

Vanya smiled at him "Yeah, I was worried about the same, so…"

"Do we want to know what you're talking about?" Luther asked.

Klaus snorted "Probably not. Personal training. Fun stuff, really."

"You know they'll only be more curious, right?" Five said, having now finished his drink and sitting with the mannequin he had at the kitchen table earlier. Allison was definitely not ready to dissect that situation.

He shrugged, and when it was clear Klaus wasn't going to elaborate without prompting, Luther and Diego had a silent debate about who would ask. Before any conclusions could be drawn Jenkins' chair tipped over.

Allison could have _sworn_ she heard Klaus let out a little 'oops'. She eyed him, and he gave her a wide-eyed innocent look he only used when he was absolutely at fault for something. _Clearly_ he didn't want to talk about his training. "Well played." She muttered. 

"Didn't he say something about manipulating Vanya?" Luther asked, staring 

"Well he was manipulating her, dad was manipulating her…" Five said, trailing off.

"Yeah, but…"

Before Luther could finish his train of thought her eyes met Vanya's. The memory came at her like a freight train, knocking the wind out of her. Clear as day she could remember their father leading her downstairs, and asking Allison to use her powers to make Vanya think she was 'ordinary' "I remember… At the time I thought it was just because you were sick, but…"

She felt everyone's eyes on her, and she backed up, standing closer to Patrick and gripping his hand tightly. 

"I know." Vanya interrupted, looking over to Jenkins. "We were kids, and dad had so much control over us. I'm not upset." There was silence as everyone looked around at each other. 

"How are you not freaking out?" Allison certainly was.

"Well, ok, I _did_ last night, but I'm mostly not upset anymore. I know that you didn't… It wasn't _personal_ or anything. And I know you aren't lying about not remembering, so…"

Klaus clapped "So we can blame dad like always!" 

Vanya snorted. "Sure…"

Allison looked around, feeling like she lost her mind. How was _no one_ else upset about this? "If I were you, I'd be so angry."

"I was! Last night, when I thought it was on purpose, and you were hiding it from me. But I'm trying to be less... judgemental, I guess? Especially because you... Yeah."

Allison raced over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Vanya let out a small squeak but hugged her back.

"Wow, this was so sweet, I'm _moist_. Asshole." Klaus muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"So what're we doing with him?" Luther asked, nodding at Jenkins.

"Well, we can't really charge him with anything." Patch said, frowning.

"He did murder someone." Klaus piped up. "But I can't actually _prove_ it, so…" he looked over to Ben, narrowing his eyes. 

Jenkins wiggled a bit, trying to get their attention.

"He already served time for killing his dad." Patch said.

"Yeah, but he killed a violinist in Vanya's orchestra too." Allison said. 

"Well we could put him under investigation."

"Or I can just take care of him myself." Diego said, cracking his knuckles.

"And then I can arrest you too." Patch said, smiling brightly. 

"We should try and train Vanya's powers... There's still a chance she could cause the Apocalypse if we don't." Five said. 

"We have dad's notes, those might... probably not be helpful..." Luther finished slowly. He stalked over to the bar. Bfore he could grab the mannequin's untouched drink, Klaus threw one of the couch's pillows at him. The drink spilled over, getting all over Luther's sweater.

"You better apologize to Delores." Five said menacingly, glaring at both Klaus and Luther.

"Wait, that's Delores?" Klaus asked. "Huh... Uh, I'm sorry, then."

Allison caught his eye, and he just mouthed 'his wife', before shrugging.

His wife was a mannequin, that was... Ok, she saw Castaway, she got it. Still weird as fuck seeing it in person, though.

Dave leaned over and whispered something to Klaus. He shook his head, and whatever the response was seemed to satisfy Dave.

Patrick muttered "Oh, thank god." And rubbed his face.

"This family is so weird." Vanya said, and Allison could only nod in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave: "Is the mannequin normal for you?"
> 
> Klaus: "No, I have no fucking idea what it's about, but it makes Five less angry, so..."
> 
> Patrick: *just happy to know his family doesn't think inanimate objects are living*  
> \--
> 
> No hate to Delores obviously. She, like every non-Hargreeves, helps hold the family brain cells.   
> \--
> 
> Also I only have a few chapters left ;-;. Not sure how many exactly, but we're definitely nearing the end ;-;.
> 
> I do have some 'one-shots' I plan to include more of in 'While Away', including some very late holiday themed ones (or very early depending on how you look at it). And maaaaybe an epilogue? Or just a series of small fics where the Hargreeves meet Allison and Klaus' LA friends/ in-laws. I'll see where that takes me though xD.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still chugging along, just had weird bouts of random anxiety and so I was just writing little bits at a time because this is supposed to be fun, and I can't not finish this, so... 
> 
> Anyway, sorry again for the delays, and thank you for continuing to read, and for your patience <3

The meeting finally wound down to an end. They still didn't know what to do with Jenkins, and decided that locking him in a room used for training was their best bet. At least until they decided on the best method of training Vanya. 

Klaus caught her eye and gave her an awkward smile. It was a lot to unpack. He was _not_ surprised by Reginald's actions, how could he be? But it didn't mean he wasn't angry and tired. Klaus almost wanted to contact him again just to tear into him, he just valued his own life too much. Instead he just decided to be a moody bitch for the time being.

He could appreciate the outrage the others felt about Vanya's situation, it soothed the fear he had as a child that they wouldn't believe him. It was something he had still feared even after Ben and Allison proved otherwise, and knowing that they would listen and sympathize if he ever decided 

And, honestly, there was something liberating about having someone else with the same experience. Even if it was someone he hadn't gotten along with for most of his life, and even if he _really_ wished he'd been the only one.

It's one of the things that had made Diego Klaus' favorite sibling growing up, and why as he wound down for the night and needed the familiar, he sought out Allison. And after tucking Claire into bed, he spent the night cuddled up with Dave, the both of them sleeping rather well. 

The next morning Klaus realized _everyone_ (minus Patch who probably had work) had stayed, something mom made _very_ clear she was excited about. She was humming and plating breakfast for them.

"If you ate we'd cook something for you for once." Allison said. 

"Cookies?" Claire asked with wide eyes.

"No, just _cook_." Allison said gently, feeding her some eggs.

"Oh, it's alright, I love cooking for you children! And I love having extra mouths to feed." She said, gently booping Claire on the nose, and gesturing to everyone at the table. 

"Well I admit, I'm glad I can be an extra mouth!" Dave said excitedly, shoveling egg covered toast into his mouth, sending Klaus into a fit of giggles. Dave leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before going back to his food.

Honestly, Klaus was impressed that he was giving Luther a run for his money, but considering the rations they were used to it wasn't that surprising. 

Vanya came down last, sitting down next to Five, who kept Delores in his lap. "I _think_ I have an idea for Leonard… Harold… Leonard?"

Diego huffed "Yeah, Perkins, we _know_. What's your idea?"

Klaus snorted.

"How do you keep forgetting his name?" Ben asked, sounding and looking absolutely incredulous. 

"He only ever had to count to seven as kids." Klaus teased, gently kicking Diego's shin. 

And then Klaus screeched.

"No throwing food!" Claire and Grace both scolded, Claire giving Diego a very prominent frown.

"Your uncle was being _very_ mean." Diego said, glaring at Klaus. 

"You're mad at the wrong uncle." Klaus said gesturing with the bacon he peeled off his face before biting into it. "Thanks, itsh dewishus!"

Dave seemed to agree, going for a couple more pieces, and having a silent argument with Luther about how to divvy it up.

Claire looked between the three of them. "You have to apologize."

"That's right dear, they should apologize to each other." Grace said, smiling proudly at her granddaughter. 

"I'm _very_ sorry for making fun of your intelligence." Klaus said smugly, watching as Diego's face twitched.

"I'm sorry I hit you with bacon." Diego said.

Then Klaus looked expectantly at Ben, who rolled his eyes "How about fuck off?"

"Ben _also_ apologizes for starting this whole ordeal!" Klaus said brightly.

"Thank you, uncle Ben." Claire said, looking just past Ben. She was still getting the hang of following Klaus' eyes to talk to him.

Ben stuck his tongue out and Klaus wished he could flip him off, but Claire was too focused on them to get away with it.

Patrick coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "What was your idea, Vanya?"

Klaus sighed, stupid Patrick and his _sensibility._

"Well… Couldn't Allison deal with him… _Make_ him leave us alone or something?"

Klaus looked between them as he continued eating.

"That could work. Give me a bit to come up with proper phrasing." She said after a moment of thinking. 

Claire looked up at them, but Klaus swooped down and raspberried her cheek to distract her a bit. It was successful, and she giggled and pushed his face way, all the while giggling.

"And then we don't have anything to worry about and I can go to my concert without any problems." Vanya said very quickly.

Five ran a hand through his hair. "No, we should get some training in, now. Your concert is next weekend right? Who knows how your powers would react to an orchestra, we can get in plenty of training by then."

"I mean my audition was fine, I didn't blow anything up and I was off my meds by then. And it's maybe _tonight_ …" she mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear it.

Five looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. 

"Hey, buddy. It's fine! We don't really have anything to worry about, we already said a lot of it has to do with emotions." Klaus said, leaning over to ruffle Five's head, earning himself a literal slap on the wrist. 

"Stress _might_ only make it worse." Luther said, looking anxious. 

"Do _you_ want to practice right now?" Allison asked Vanya, because it was ultimately her decision and hers alone, and they _really_ didn't have a say in it.

"My violin, maybe… I should focus on that for the concert."

"So we'll take some precautions just in case, and you can do that." Five agreed, still looking quite antsy. 

Vanya nodded, and the conversation ended at that. 

After breakfast hey all headed back to where Jenkins was, so Allison could rumor him. Luther was carrying a plate of eggs and toast, and while there had been a cup of coffee for the man, Five drank it before the even left the kitchen. 

On their way down, Vanya pulled him aside. He wondered if she wanted to talk because honestly, he wanted to as well. 

"I was wondering if you'd help me with my makeup for my concert? I know it's last minute, and you can say 'no', of course. I just always end up looking a bit washed out, and since I'm the lead, I thought..."

Klaus laughed, and he felt bad when Vanya looked quite hurt by it. "Sorry, I thought you wanted to talk about, you know." He waved his hand vaguely. "This is _much_ easier to talk about. Yeah, of course I'll help." He agreed. "I guess zombie makeup is out of the question."

"Maybe for Halloween." Vanya said, smiling at him.

The two of them stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment, Ben clearly amused by it, as Allison rumored Jenkins.

"I heard a rumor that you no longer wanted revenge against us, for _anything_. And that you didn't murder people anymore... And that you didn't hate us either." She added after a second, and his struggling calmed down completely. 

"It is rude to hate people." Klaus agreed.

"You hate dad." Ben offered.

"Dad isn't people."

"Good point."

"It's really weird only hearing half a conversation." Vanya said to him.

"I assume you get used to it, you'll have to ask Allison."

"I might do that." 

Luther began untying Jenkins, before handing him his breakfast.

"Look at you guys getting along!" Ben cooed, pinching Klaus' cheek.

"Are you ok?" Vanya asked, but Klaus could only stare at Ben with wide eyes.

"Holy shit..."

"What happened?" Allison asked, immediately coming over to make sure he was ok.

Klaus honestly wasn't sure. Part of him was terrified what this could mean about his powers in the future, but the other part of him was _really_ excited he might actually be able to hug his brother.

"Ben touched me... Not in a gross way." Klaus added. 

Ben reached out to prod his cheek again, but his hand seemed to go through as normal. 

"Wait, what?"

"So you have another power?" Vanya asked.

That would be the second one he discovered this week, if 'not dying' counted. "I think it's just an extension of my normal powers."

"But you made physical contact?" Allison asked.

He shrugged, then nodded. "We can't do it again." Klaus said, slapping Ben's hand away from his face. There was a bit of resistance, but his hand still went through.

"All I can do is lift weights." Luther mumbled, sounding dejected.

"Are you ok?" Allison asked him, reaching out to rub Luther's back to console him. 

Klaus thought about it for a moment, trying to gauge how he actually felt. He guessed he wasn't _that_ worried about all of the other ghosts. He looked around and while some had filtered back in due to his initial shock, they hadn't flooded back into existence, they weren't grabbing at him, or doing anything they didn't normally do. He _had_ been purposely using his powers more now than he ever had before, so it made sense they'd be stronger. He just thought it might make them easier to control, not evolve like this. "I don't know... I guess." 

Allison nodded, and Klaus knew she was going to be keeping an eye on him just in case. He couldn't blame her, and he welcomed it. 

After Jenkins finished eating his breakfast, looking far more pleasant than he had before the rumor, they sent him on his way. Everyone figured if they _had_ to deal with him again, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. He wasn't intimidating in any way.

Leading up to the concert they all milled about, with Vanya practicing in dad's office, being monitored by Five. 

Klaus kept his promise and helped with Vanya's makeup. He kept it as simple as he could, since Vanya seemed quite nervous about the process, even though Claire assured it was 'very quite relaxing'. 

But as he was doing the finishing touches on her makeupe there was a loud bang, and then the sound of gunshots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything seems off let me know, I feel like I over edited it and might notbhave caught something xD


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the longest I've gone since posting? I've been working on this chapter the entire time though, so. 
> 
> Hope you're all well <3

Patrick had just zippered Allison's dress for her when the door downstairs crashed open, followed immediately by the sound of shooting started. 

Allison's stomach sank.

She looked over to Patrick, trying not to panic. She had to get Claire. She knew her daughter was safe, Klaus was more than capable of protecting her, but she _had_ to be with her. Allison just didn't know if it was safer for Patrick to stay put, or to have him come with her.

Vanya's room, was _farther_ from the stairs, so it would take longer for them to get there. "Ok, come on." She said, grabbing his wrist, and not waiting for an answer. She peeked out of the doorway, and was relieved to see the hallway was clear before shoving Patrick ahead of her.

Patrick nearly ran straight into Klaus, and without a word ushered him into Vanya's room. "Oh thank Christ." Klaus said, gripping onto Patrick's shoulders to steady himself. 

"Where are you going?" Allison asked. 

"I was going to get you guys! Claire's ok, I don't think she heard much but she's definitely spooked." Klaus said, which didn't surprise Allison. Claire was good at reading emotions off of people.

Allison nodded, stepping into the room to see Claire clinging to Vanya. "Hey sweetie." She said gently, rubbing Claire's back.

There was another round of shots, and Claire looked up with wide eyes. "What's going on?" 

"There are some bad guys here, but mommy and your uncles will stop them." Allison said, trying not to let fear or sadness through her voice. She never wanted Claire to face the sorts of things she did as a child, she wanted to keep her in the dark as much as possible. To Claire their missions were fun adventures, not the life and death horror show they were in reality. 

Claire looked unsure "Like the stories?"

"Exactly, bear." Klaus said, kissing her nose. 

"No distractings!" She said, giving Klaus a very serious look. Klaus gave her a salute in response.

"Distractions." Patrick corrected gently, his voice quivering. Allison hugged him tightly, promising him they'd be ok.

Of course Claire being there in the first place was _already_ a distraction and she knew Klaus felt the same way. 

"Ben will be here keeping an eye out, too." Klaus said, nodding in Ben's direction. 

  
  


"You go ahead, I need a second." Allison told him, squeezing his arm. Klaus nodded before giving Patrick a tight hug, and Vanya a pat on the shoulder, before he raced off, undoubtedly to get Dave.

  
  


"You should stay here, you still haven't trained, and-"

"It's fine." Vanya said.

Allison nodded before turning to Patrick and Claire. "We'll be fine." He assured her.

A loud bang echoed before Allison could say anything, and someone wearing more leather than Diego came barging in. Claire let out a scream, and in a move that Allison learned on the set of a movie, she rushed him. She slid under him, grabbing his gun and throwing him off balance. In a smooth motion she stood up and bashed his head with the butt of the weapon, knocking him out. In the commotion there was another loud crash. Allison barely noticed a huge blur before a voice got her attention.

"Over here!" Allison spotted Dave standing by the door of the infirmary. He looked a bit dazed, and he was covered in a fine layer of dust. 

And completely alone.

"What happened, where did Klaus go?" She asked, numbly putting the gun in his hand. She didn't know if it was a good idea, but he _was_ a soldier... 

  
  


"He came to get me, but then one of the guys tried to shoot me." He said, nodding towards what Allison had initially thought was just the open door, and was in fact a _giant_ hole in the wall. "It was really hot." Dave added, still focusing on the gun, getting familiar with it. "Not the me getting shot at." He clarified quickly. "And then they went downstairs... Well Klaus flew them downstairs."

Another one of the leather-clad goons popped up. Dave mowed him down with the gun effortlessly, and with a speed Allison found kind of scary. "If you're going after Klaus I'll stay up here, I'm better with this than actually fighting and I know your family is still up here."

"Thank you." Allison squeezed his shoulder, and raced down to find her brothers. It wasn't hard, she just had to find the flung bodies and listen out for cursing. 

Diego caught her eye, and he rolled his eyes. "There you are, a little help would be nice!" 

The man he was fighting turned around, looking startled even though his entire face was covered. 

"I heard a rumor you were on our side." Allison said before he could do anything. 

The tension seemed to leave his body, and he nodded at her, before turning on his colleagues. 

"Good, now you just need to help with all the other ones." He said, curving a knife around her, the following thud making it clear it hit its target. 

Allison gave him a lazy salute. It didn't take much time to take out everyone in the room, especially with the help of their new 'friend'. And soon they were racing through the house to find the others.

"Nice suit, by the way." And it was, an interesting striped number that she vaguely recognized.

"It's… wait, you meant that?"

"Hey, not _everything_ has to be an insult." Allison said, grinning at him before running ahead of him as she spotted one of the gunmen flying down the hallway. "Besides, I can actually tell you apart." 

Diego flipped her off, as Allison grabbed the knives Diego left behind. "Klaus is gonna be so pissed about all the new ghosts." She muttered, stepping over a handful of bodies.

She could have sworn that at least some of them were still breathing, so maybe not.

Diego was geared up to make a comment but before he could he was lifted off the ground. "What the hell?"

  
  


"Oh, hey, I was just about to look for you!" Klaus said from _somewhere,_ as Diego was lowered back to the ground. 

Allison looked up to find him sitting on one of the exposed ceiling beams. 

Diego was staring at him, mouth agape. "What the fuck are you doing up there? And I swear to god if you say 'just hanging around' I will use you as a human shield."

"Your threats mean nothing to me, Diego. I'm invincible." He said, floating down from his perch. "Anyway, it's easy to fight people when they don't know you're there." 

Diego shrugged "I'm just glad you're wearing pants." 

"Uh, you _wish_ you were lucky enough to see my underwear."

Diego looked horrified. "I _really_ _really_ don't."

"And that's assuming you're even wearing any."

"It isn't my fault that sometimes pants are really tight."

"It is your fault for not buying them in the right size."

"If they don't rip when I wear them, they're the right size."

"I don't want to hear this! Why are you so fucking weird?"

And then all of a sudden Five came in, riding one of the gunmen around like a mechanical bull. He caught sight of them, and in a swift movement snapped the man's neck. 

"Dammit." Klaus muttered, nudging the fallen' man's foot with his own. Allison reached out and squeezed his hand. 

Five was breathing heavily "Do you have _nothing_ better to do?"

Allison gestured the the half a dozen bodies scattered across the floor.

Five huffed. "Wh-, well. .. Where are the others?" 

Allison snorted at Five's terrible attempt at changing topics. 

"Vanya's upstairs with Claire and Patrick. Dave's watching over them." Allison added before Klaus could ask.

"I haven't seen Luther." Diego said. "Or mom or Pogo."

"I think mom was in her room ("is that what we're calling it now?")." Five said just as the entire house _lurched._

Klaus looked up at the ceiling "Uh, is that-"

"Vanya." Five said.

"We'll go get her, you guys get Luther." Allison said, grabbing Klaus' wrist and dragging him along behind her before anyone could complain about it.

"I'm glad neither of us put on heels." Klaus said as they made it up the stairs.

"I'm glad dad thought it was a good idea to put me in a skirt for our first handful of missions." Allison said. 

As they skidded into Vanya's room she couldn't see Dave, and as she raced back into Vanya's room she could see that she was alone, curled into a ball on the ground with her hands over her ears. There was an almost visible wind whipping around the room, and there were clothes, and bedding, and makeup flying around in a much sinister version of what she was used to from Klaus.

Allison felt sick, "Where are they?" She asked Vanya, but it was obvious their sister couldn't comprehend anything she was saying.

"Ben said they went to his room, they're fine." Klaus said, voice cracking.

Allison bent down to be at eye level with Vanya, her heart racing as the house continued to shake. She reached a tentative hand out, placing it on her shoulder. Vanya jumped, letting out a scream. She didn't seem to realize it was her at first, and an invisible force pushed Allison back into the wall.

She blacked out for a second, and was just barely able to register hands on her shoulder and face. "Hey, there you are." Klaus said.

Allison mumlbed a bit incoherently, and when she looked up at Vanya, she was staring at her with wide eyes, clearly distraught. 

  
  


"It's ok, I'm not hurt." She assured Vanya, as Klaus helped her sit up. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She said, fear in her eyes as Allison moved to stand up.

"I think it was too noisy for her." Klaus whispered. "Hey, Vanya." He said, turning away from Allisonl. He slowly telegraphed his movements as he got closer to Vanya. He motioned to his ears, then to Vanya. She gave a barely perceptible nod, and Klaus pressed his hands on top of hers. 

Vanya let out a sob, and the house shook again. "Someone-"

  
Allison jumped as someone burst through the door.

Klaus barely managed to stop the barrage of bullets that came through the door. The stuff flying around the room all shot out in the direction of the gunman, and then there was another series of shots fired, and the man fell. 

Vanya screamed, pressing her forehead into her knees, and Allison wrapped her arms around her tightly to try and calm her down.

"Dave." Klaus said breathlessly, as the man came into view.

Dave blew Klaus a kiss from his spot in the doorway. "Hey, junebug."

"Klaus." And he turned back to Allison, who was trying to get Vanya's attention. She motioned for the door. She shook her head violently, and seemed to sink further into the ground. "Do you think you can carry her downstairs?" Allison asked. 

"I'm afraid if I have to use my powers, if she can hold on to my back."

"Allison! Klaus!" Luther called up.

"We're up here!" Dave responded, stepping away from Allison's line of sight. 

Klaus let out a soft whine.

Five blinked up first. "What's wrong?" He said, looking at the scene of Allison curled around Vanya, trying to block out whatever she could hear, and Klaus sitting miserably on the ground.

"She's overwhelmed from all the noise. Can you get Claire and Patrick somewhere safe? Please? They're in Ben's room."

Five only gave her a nod before running off. 

Luther and Diego came trampling up to the room. "We got rid of everyone we saw. Pogo's hurt, and mom definitely killed some of those guys, but they're safe." Diego said. 

Allison gently squeezed Vanya's shoulder to get her attention, and then motioned to Luther who was already bending down to pick her up. She looked like a child in his arms once she agreed to be carried.

Dave and Klaus led their little parade, with Diego, and she assumed, Ben, taking the rear. She gripped Klaus's hand tightly, and gave Luther's arm a gentle squeeze as they finally got outside.

She saw Grace first, tending to Pogo, and then she spotted Claire and Patrick. She let out a big sigh of relief. He was gently soothing Claire, who seemed more excited than anything else. She and Klaus raced over, enveloping them both in a tight hug. 

"We got to use uncle Five's powers, we went _woosh_!"

"You did?! That's so cool!" Allison said, trying to sound excited, but her voice was quivering too much. 

"Good, everyone's here." Five said. Allison hadn't realized he'd left, but he was carrying a dufflebag with the mannequin in it, again.

"Can you even walk?" Luther asked him, "You can sit on my shoulders if you want..." The look Five sent Luther was murderous, and _incredibly_ adorable. It reminded Allison of when they were kids. "Or not..."

"I want a piggy back ride!" Claire said excitedly. "

Luther looked at Patrick and Allison, and with help from Klaus' telekinesis, floated Claire up to sit comfortably on Luther's shoulders, Patrick stayed close to keepcher focused on him instead of the conversation around her.

"How many hours until today is over?" Klaus asked, resting his head on Allison's shoulder.

"Too ("yey!") many ("oh...")." Five said, running a hand through his hair. "At least the house is still standing." 

Half of them turned to glare at Five, and the other half watched the house, expecting it to collapse.

"No one say anything." Dave said quietly. 

"We need to go somewhere they can't find us." Five said, as if to spite Dave, though Allison was still eyeing the mansion, half expecting it to blow up.

It didn't.

"My recital." Vanya asked, shifting in Luther's arms.

"Are you feeling any better?" Klaus asked.

Vanya shrugged, squirming a bit before Luther finally let her go. "What if they know you'll be there, we could put innocent people in danger." He said.

Diego poked Luther in the arm. "Hey, _we're_ innocent people!"

Klaus shrugged "Maybe they have deep appreciation for the arts and won't shoot up the place?"

"I assure you if anyone does they won't be sending them after us." Five said. 

"I worked really hard for it." Vanya said.

"We know." Allison said, pulling Vanya into a hug."

"What if you just say you're sick, and then they'll postpone the concert!" Dave said excitedly.

"I got extra study time on a lot of tests by faking being sick." Patrick agreed.

"We couldn't even get out of tests when we were _actually_ sick." Luther mumbled.

"I don't think that'll work."

"Momma, why aren't you wearing shoes?" Claire asked. 

Allison looked down, suddenly feeling the gravel digging into her feet. "Excellent question, Claire. I have no idea."

"Ben said the house is clear if you want to risk going back for anything." 

"My violin, maybe..."

Allison glanced at the mansion, then used her rumors to, she supposed, summon Vanya's violin. And that Klaus had two pairs if shoes in his hand. "Thank you." She said, taking a pair from him, then looking pointedly at his bare feet. Not that he was currently using them. 

"Well thank you, at least my toes won't be cold." Klaus said, sitting back into the air to put his shoes on. She'd grabbed them both more comfortable shoes they could fight in if need be. "We might as well just go to the concert, if something's going to happen it'll happen anywhere.

"I was going to say the Super Star." Five said.

"I haven't been bowling since we were kids." Vanya said softly.

"But your concert, and the..." Luther waved vaguely at her.

Vanya rubbed at one of her ears, somehow understanding exactly what Luther meant. "I mean, I still have some time, but..."

"Wait, can't you just rumor her powers to work properly?" Diego asked. "Instead of making her think she doesn't have them?"

Allison and Klaus looked at each other, v wr y clearly remembering the last time she'd tried to meddle with powers she didn't understand. "Uh, no, that's... a bad idea. Terrible, actually. Sorry." She added to Vanya.

"I am honestly not thrilled by you using your powers on my powers _anyway,_ so it's fine. I think going to the theater is the best bet. It won't be too noisy, not in a way that'll trigger my powers. Not like before, anyway."

"What about mom and Pogo?" Luther asked.

"They can come with us, mom would love it." Diego said.

"I'd love what, dear?" Grace asked, helping Pogo up.

"Seeing Vanya play in concert." Allison said.

Grace looked like she was trying to pick which emotion to feel, and landed somewhere between vaguely happy, and crying with joy. "I _would_ love that."

"Well, you should go, I think I'll stay here and keep an eye on things... Maybe make a few phone calls and leave some messages for your father's contractors." Pogo said, patting Grace's hand "Get the place fixed up."

"But what if it's not safe?" Luther asked. 

"I think I'll be ok. I have faith in your abilities." He said with a confidence Allison hadn't heard from the chimp before. 

So Grace helped Pogo get settled back into his room, and they headed off to Vanya's concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept going back and forth with having the entire Academy explode for no reason at the end, but instead Grace gets to go with her kids to watch her daugher in a concert 🤷♀️
> 
> Also sorry, no Kenny or his mom ;-; maybe in the future as a separate fic in the series.  
> \--
> 
> Diego is wearing the striped suit Klaus wears in canon because I can do whatever the heck I want. Allison is wearing a classic little black dress (option two for the funeral). Patrick and Dave are probably wearing slight variations of a sports jacket and jeans. Vanya is, obviously, wearing her suit. Klaus' wardrobe is limited so probably the same skirt from Meritech in this fic, but a different top, and Five, Ben, and Luther are wearing their usual. 
> 
> Sorry, no bowling shoes :,(.


End file.
